A Wish
by come back running xx
Summary: Raven and a girl from Earth fall in love. She is captured and forced agent her will to go back to Earth. Will Alexandria fall in love with someone else? You know what they say: Out of sight, out of mind. Bad summery! Read and Review! Full summery inside!
1. Chapter One

**Story Summery:** Raven is riding around in his Geno Saurer in the desert and comes across a girl who has just been sent threw a portal to Zi. He takes her as his prisoner, and feelings begin to develop between the two. Once they admit they love each other, Prozen steps in and sends her back to Earth. Raven is left broken and depressed, he tries to get back to Earth and see her, but Prozen has some schemes up his sleeve. Will Raven be able to get to Earth before Alexandria falls in love with someone else? What are Prozen's schemes? Let's just put it as a romance story between two people and two different planets, and how they come together, and get torn apart, and how they try to get back together. However, that is hard when you have several obstacles in the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids, or Sports Illustrated. The only thing I own so far is Alexandria because I made her up.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**Background information:**

Alexandria was born in The United States, she lived in San Diego, California. Her parents died when she was only 9 years old, and she was forced to live with her grandmother. After Alexandria's parents died, she wasn't the same anymore. When Alexandria was with her friends or at school she was the loud, outgoing, preppy girl, but when she got home she changed into the dark person that she really was. She was one of those girls that would put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was okay, when it really wasn't. On top of all that, She hated living San Diego, the weather, the people, and the whole atmosphere. When she was younger she had a dream to move to southern Florida where it was warm all year around, and she also could also pursue her dream of becoming a professional model. When she was 17 she graduated High school and moved to Miami, Florida to attend University of Miami. While there she signed up for a swimsuit fashion show. To her suprise, she was chosen to participate in the swimsuit fashion show. Ever since that one day, her career in modeling took off. At the age of 18, she already met her lifetime deam. She was a professional swimsuit model, she was making hefty amounts of money, and she lived in Southern Florida. Even though, she had everything that most people dream of; she still wasn't happy.

* * *

**Present Time:**

July 12th, 2011, it was a hot, humid summer night in Miami, Florida and Alexandria just got done with one of her photo shoots for Sports Illustrated. She went home and she watched an episode of Zoids Chaotic Century. She missed it but luckily she taped it. She loved watching Zoids, it was one of her favorite shows. Once Alexandria was finished watching the show, she turned off the t.v. and she started to make tracks to her room. Alexandria took a quick hot shower and got ready for bed. Once she was in her pajamas she walked out onto her balcony that overlooked the ocean. Alexandria also had a perfect view of the stars. Every night, she would sit out on her balcony and look up at the stars. Tonight, the stars were everywhere across the sky. The stars illuminated dark black sky with their light.

'_I wish that I could just leave earth and live on Zi'_ The young teen thought.

She sighed when she thought about how foolish it was of her to think that something such as that was actually possible. She walked off her balcony and into her room. She locked the door behind her, and crawled onto her bed to get a good night sleep after a long tiring day. 'Finally I get to relax!' She thought, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**About five hours later...**

Alexandria woke up to a bright light shining in her room, and a loud sound echoing through out her room.

"What the hell is this?" She questioned, but she got no answer. Alexandria looked over at her clock and it read 3:00 AM. Alexandria was startled by a voice that was in her room.

"W-whose there?" She asked

"It's me the light, now get up, and get ready." A voice said

'Okay, I must be going crazy to think that this light is talking to me.' She thought

"You must come with me, I'm going to for-fill something that you always wanted, but you have to come with me this instant!"

'_I've got nothing to loose, maybe I will go with him, what's the worst that could actually happen?'_ With that thought, she went over to her closet and pulled out a short light colored jean skirt, and a chocolate brown V-neck shirt, and then she threw on a pair of brown flip-flops. She went into the bathroom and quickly did her make up and curled the bottom half of her hair. For 3 in the morning she looked really good.

She had long black hair with side bangs, and bright blue eyes. She had a nice tan to her. She stood at 5'7, and she had the perfect body. She was really a beautiful girl, when she would walk down one of the streets of Miami she would turn heads. Not just men but women too because they were so astonished by her beauty.

The Whirlwind of light told her that she only had five more minutes. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and into her room. The clock read 3:15 AM.

"Where are we going anyways?" she asked the light

"Away." He replied

"Wheres away" she quickly shot back getting irritated.

"You'll just have to find out young lady, now just jump into me" he said

"What do you mean by that? Am I not going to come out on the other side?" she said looking confused.

"No you're not, now just do it" he said sounding a little aggravated.

She did as she was told and she jumped into the light portal. All around her she saw different colors show up and suddenly vanish right in front of her eyes. It made her feel all dizzy, the light seemed to go on forever. Alexandria saw numbers show up al around her in black. 2011, 2012...2056. 'What is all of this?' She thought. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching noise. She looked below her and noticed that the light portal was coming to an end. She saw a bunch of sand come closer and closer to her. 'Thats going to hurt!' She thought. A few seconds later, Alexandria was thrown out of the portal and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Ouch, what was that for?" she yelled as she was dusting herself off.

The light portal ignored her. She looked around and noticed that the landscape was all desert. She looked at the light portal and gave him a weird look.

"Where am I?" she said

"You are on Planet Zi" he said proudly

"WHAT!? You mean that I am actually here! This is Planet Zi! I can't believe that I am here! Thank you so much! Now everyone that is in the show Zoids Chaotic Century is on this planet, living right now!?" she was jumping up and down with excitement. She was so happy that she couldn't contain herself.

"Yes, you're correct." He replied.

"That means that I get to meet Van, Irvine, Fiona, Raven, Zeke, Shadow, and all the other people!" she said ecstatically.

The portal looked at her and replied "Now you have to travel threw this desert until you find a village and you need to buy foods, and supplies."

From the portal came out several smaller brown sized bags that were really heavy.

"What is in here?" she asked raising one eyebrow

"Well to survive and buy food your going to need money. Also, keep in mind that you have a lot of money with you. You have 1 million dollars in Zi money".

"WOW! no wonder why this bag is a little heavy but its nothing that I can't handle. By the way, How am I ever going to be able to repay you for all of this?" she asked

"Don't worry about it, but you have no car, no Zoid, you have no transpiration except your legs. I suggest that you get moving before its daytime. You're in the desert and its going to get really hot during the day. Anyways, In Zi time its 10:00 at night, and the date is March 11, 2056." He handed her a watch that had the time and date on it.

"Now get on your way because you have a lot of walking to do. The nearest town is 3 miles away. That should take you at least 3 or 4 hours get to, depending on the amount of rests that you take. One more thing to remember before you leave is don't get close to Raven. He will most likely kill you, or kidnap you and bring you to Prozen." He said in a very stern voice.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked

"From previous experience. Not get a move on there is no time for small talk. Get moving!" He stated

She nodded, then turned around and stated on her journey to the nearest town. She was walking for what seemed like forever. She looked at the watch that he gave her it was 12:00 AM. She sighed and kept on walking. She was getting real tired, real fast. Alexandria was so tired that her feet began to drag across the deserts sand. '_Thats it, I need to sleep!_' She though. She wondered around for a while until she found a cave not to far away from her path. As soon as she walked in she leaned agents the cave wall and slid down to the ground and let sleep take her away.

The next morning, She woke up to birds chirping, and the hot sun beating on her face. '_gees, what time is it?_' She grabbed her watch and looked at the time. '_Crap! I've got to get moving!_' She thought. She quickly stood up and brushed all the remaining sand of of her body and continued walking to the town.

'_Where am I again?_' She thought. It took her awhile to register where she was. '_Oh wait, I am on Zi!_' She thought A bright look, and a big grin came upon her face. Alexandria was so excited that she didn't realize how hot it was. 15 minutes later she couldn't go on any longer, she fell to the ground and lay on her back looking up at the sun, and wiping the sweat off of her face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there were no signs of shade from the sun. Alexandria was so thirsty and she needed water quick. She began to think about what her friends back at home were doing, and she also wondered if anyone has noticed that she was gone. All of the sudden she was pulled out of her thoughts by loud booms, the noises of things being blown up. She flipped herself so she was on her stomach, and she was looking directly at the town.

"Oh crap, that town is going to be destroyed in a matter of seconds!" she yelled

She noticed that it was a blue and red Geno Saurer. She quickly got up on her feet, and noticed that the town was in ruins. The Geno Saurer was headed directly towards the young woman. "Raven" she said under her breath.

She tried to run but it was no use. She could barely even walk how was she able to run? Every time that she looked to her left, the Zoid was getting closer and closer to her. She tried to run again but it was no use, she would just fall to the ground. The young woman heard something hit the ground and noticed that the Geno Saurer was stopped right in front of her, She fell to her knees and looked up at it, the Zoid was HUGE it was towering over her. All of her thoughts seemed to go crazy. '_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!_' She thought. She was so sacred that she started shaking a bit.

She heard a noise, like something opening and saw the cockpit of the Geno Saurer slowly opening and reveling a man about 18 or 19. He looked stright at her, but she quickly looked away. He carefully jumped down from his cock-pit and started to trudge over to where Alexandria was kneeling. He stood about 5'11 or 6 feet from what Alexandria could tell. Alexandria quickly put her head down, so she was looking at the ground. She could feel his eyes glaring at her while he walked towards her. Suddenly, the footsteps diminished right in front of her. She looked up at a man that had grayish black hair and cold violet eyes. He had a marking on his face, a dot with a seven.

'The same as in the cartoon, oh no it really is him!' Alexandria had so many possible outcomes popping into her mind that she began to have a terrible headache. The fact that there was a mass-murder walking towards her didn't help either.

He looked down at her in amusement and sneered.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! I am going to update as often as I can, I will finish the story though. Anywho, what do you think? It's my first fanfiction, so it might be a little bad but I am working on it to make it better. I already have the second chapter written out, im just making some changes to it. It will probiably be up within the next few days! Constructive criticism is welcome. Please Review and let me know what you think!

Lexii


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, the only thing I own is Alexandria

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Ravens p.o.v. (Point of View)**

"Who are you?" The Raven haired teen asked accusingly.

She looked up at him and gave him one of her mean looking stares. Raven let out a little chuckle because she tried to make her stare look intimidating but it just turned out looking stupid.

'He's much cuter in person than in the anime show' Alexandria thought.

After awhile she didn't answer and Raven let out an irritated groan.

"I asked you for your name, I don't have all day here." Raven said sounding annoyed

"Why do you care?" she said almost sounding annoyed as well.

"I don't. If you don't tell me your name then ill just have to make on up for you. This is your last chance. " he said coldly.

"It's Alexandria are you happy now? What's yours?" She asked almost sounding as cold as Raven

"Actually, no I'm not happy, and my names Raven. Now get up!" The young teen yelled.

Alexandria was so dehydrated that she couldn't find the strength to get up, so Raven grabbed her hand and forced her up. "I said get up!"

After Alexandria got up a couple of seconds of silence fallowed them. The silence bothered Alexandria a lot, but Raven could care less.

"What were you doing in the desert by yourself?" Raven finally asked.

She replied only saying, "It's a long story."

"Good. Then you'll have plenty of time explaining it to me while you're my prisoner." He said smirking. He knew that he was now getting her irritated

"Wow, you just can't pick me up and take me with you like that. After all your not the boss of me, no one is." She said kind of angrily.

"You're right about that, but you don't really have a choice. I could kill you now if you didn't come with me". He said almost yelling

"No! I won't go with you!" she replied She tried to run away but she fell. She felt Raven's hand grab her wrist tightly. He quickly turned her around, so her back was facing him. He took out some ropes, and tied her hands behind her back.

"Ah gees if your going to tie me up in ropes will you at least not tie them so tight! Would you mind to loosening the ropes a bit? She said pain was visible in her voice.

"Get used to it." He said in a cold voice

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" she shot back mockingly.

He walked over to her and alleged, "You better shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Oh tough man, eh?" She whispered back at him.

"Yea, well what are you going to do about it? You're the one whose tied up and I'm the one who's free to do what I want." he asked her arrogantly

Before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her up into the cockpit of his Geno Saurer Zoid. He placed her in the seat that was behind his and quickly buckled her up. Raven sat down in his seat and they were both on their way to who knows where. Raven looked back every once in awhile to make sure that she was ok. As soon as he put his eyes on her and made sure that she was fine he'd quickly turn around and continue staring his Zoid. Alexandria slept for the rest of the ride until Raven shook her violently telling her to get up.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

Alexandria quickly got up, out of the cockpit. She found a shaded spot underneath the Geno Saurer and drifted off to sleep once more. "I'm going to get some firewood. You watch over her while I'm gone." Raven said while glaring at the girl then looking back at Shadow.

Shadow growled and nodded in agreement. Alexandria woke up when she heard Ravens voice saying that he was going to leave. She watched as Raven disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Alexandria looked back at Shadow whose sapphire eyes were staring at her. It made her feel really uncomfortable, almost like he was looking deep into her soul. Shadow laid down and he fell asleep near her. After a long while, she finally decided that this would be a perfect time for her to get away. She stood up and tiptoed away from the camp and Shadow. Her wrists were really bothering her because she couldn't move them and they were really starting to bother her. Finally, she found the courage to look back at them. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight she saw before her. Her wrists were bleeding badly. 'I shouldn't of looked at the cuts, its only making them even worse' Once she was far way from the camp she found the energy to run. She ran and ran for what seemed like eternity. Along the way she would often bump in to things because she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Ouch!" Alexandria rammed into something and looked up at it. 'It definitely wasn't a tree or anything its too short, wait what if it's a person!' Alexandria began to panic, until she heard a familiar voice.

"And where do you think your going?!" Raven yelled.

He jumped on top of her because he noticed that she tried to get away from him. He had pinned to the ground and she could barely move a muscle. She squirmed and tried to get away from him but she could tell that Raven wasn't going to let that happen so easily.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V**

Raven snaked his hands around her neck and gave her one of his cold stares. He placed his thumbs in front of her neck and threatened to press forward.

"Why did you leave the camp!" he was yelling at her

"Because this one man told me that if I got close to you that you would probably kill me because that's what you did to everyone that you came across." She was now shaking.

She gave him a look of fear, he then noticed that she was shaking. 'She probably thought that I was some monster' With that thought, he dropped his hands and stood up. He grabbed the brunette female by her arm and yanked her up.

"Move!" He yelled and he pushed the Young woman in front of him.

Alexandria let out an irritated groan.

"Go back to the camp and don't even try anything funny, next time, you won't be so lucky." She could tell that he was really upset, she hated when Raven got like this.

Once they both got to the camp, Raven walked over to his organoid and started to yell at him for his incompetence. "How can you just let her out of your sight so easily! I asked you to watch over her and make sure that she doesn't get way. Don't let it happen again!" Raven gave the organoid a dirty look and then walked over to Alexandria. She had her back to him when he noticed that her wrists were bleeding. He took out a knife walked over to her.

"Don't turn around, or move. If you do move, then I can assure you that you will regret it." Raven said very sternly.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" Raven could tell Alexandria was getting really nervous.

"Will you settle down? If it makes you feel a little better I'm going to cut your ropes off, unless you still want to wear them." He said smirking He knew that he was really getting under her skin.

"YES! Please just take these things off!" She practically yelled.

five

"Okay, how long have you been trying to get these ropes off? This is all your fault in the first place!"

"I need a new knife bad, and let me remind you that you were the one that got in my way when I was leaving that one town. Now will you shut up so I can get these off! " he yelled

"Yea we--" she replied

She was cut off by Raven talking "There you happy now?" He sounded frustrated because it took him forever to get the ropes off.

He quickly stood up and walked away. Alexandria looked at her wrists and shuddered at the look of them. There were deep gashes in her wrists. The cuts were still bleeding, but the bleeding wasn't that bad. She looked around until she found a large boulder with a pine tree towering over it. 'That will be a nice place to sleep' Alexandria thought. She walked over to the rock and lay up agents it. It didn't take her long until she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ravens P.O.V.**

Raven lit the fire with some wood that he found, and sat by the fire. He sat across from Alexandria. His stomach started to growl and he realized that he hasn't eaten all day. He quickly got up and he rummaged threw the storage compartment in the Geno Saurer. He grabbed two pots, so he could cook his mean. While he was walking back to the fire he accidentally dropped one of them.

"Clank!" The pots made a loud nose that woke Alexandria up. He looked over to Alexandria to see if she was still sleeping, but she was awake and rubbing her eyes. Raven grunted something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked him sounding so innocent.

"I was going to make myself some dinner, then I accidentally dropped one of the pans on top of the other one" he said sounding aggravated still.

She then sat up and stared into the fire. After about 15 minutes Raven was done making his dinner, which was soup. Raven pored some soup into his bowl and began to eat it.

"Aren't I going to get something to eat?" Alexandria asked

Raven laughed. "Now, why would I waste my food on someone like you?" He said it so calmly that I made Alexandria shutter. The worst part about Raven seeing Alexandria shutter like that made him believe that she was a weak person. Knowing she was weak, only made him smile even more inside.

"Listen, I need to eat just like every other human on this Planet. What good am I to you if I starve to death?" She asked

"Who ever said that you were human? Your only good for one thing, and that's being my prisoner, No will you stop bothering me and go to sleep!" Raven was so irritated with this girl. She never knew when to shut up.

"Shadow! Look after her during the night, and don't let her out of your sight like you did the last time. You'll regret it if you do" Raven gave the organoid one of his cold stares, but it didn't have any effect on Shadow. Shadow quickly stood up and walked over to Alexandria, and sat down right next to her. Shadow just sat there and watched Alexandria the whole night just to make sure that she didn't get away.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

'Being Ravens prisoner is going to suck so much! I can't escape with Shadow sitting right next to me! Great, not only is he sitting next to me he's staring at me to! And Raven isn't going to give me food. Great... Ah there's got to be a way that I can escape hmm…'

* * *

**A/N:** Do you like? Personally, I'm not too fond of the ending of this chapter. Now I'm going to go get some chips, and start to type up the next chapter! Well.. chapter 3 should be up soon, because I want to keep my updates very frequent because in some stories they update every month, and when you go back to read there story, you totally forget what it is about. Review, and tell me what you think! If you have anything bad to say, then I wont be pissed because after all it is my first story and your opinions weather good, or bad can help me.


	3. Chapter Three

Hey Guys, I still don't like the ending of my last chapter, and I highly doubt that you liked it either. I'm going to make it up to you by making this chapter a little longer than the other ones. I hope that you like it! :)

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

Raven awoke to a nice breeze playing with his hair, and the morning sun warming his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked over the smoking ash that was left over from the fire. Raven noticed Alexandria was still sleeping with Shadow sitting next to her and staring at her. 'Has he been staring at her like that all night?' Raven thought.

"Shadow come!" Raven commanded.

Once Raven knew that Shadow was walking towards him, Raven started to was towards the Geno Saurer. He climbed inside of his cockpit and turned on his coma-link.

"Ah, Raven. So nice to hear from you. I need you to do me a favor for me. It's quite easy, you need to destroy a group of bandits." A middle-aged grey haired man firmly started.

"Hn. Its about time I get some action. That running around was getting a little frustrating." Raven responded.

"I'm glad that you're in agreement with me Raven." The mystery man said.

"Listen Prozen, I'm not doing this for you. I'm only doing this because I want a good battle." Raven said

"Very well, either way I want them destroyed." Prozen said.

"Trust me, they will. Afterwards, I have a delivery that I need to personally deliver to you." Raven said.

"Oh yes? and what will this 'special' delivery be Raven?" Prozen asked sounding really interested.

"I found a girl in the desert and I took her in as my prisoner. She is no use to me, maybe you can take her in and train her?" The young teen asked.

"Hm. I'm going to think about that. In the mean time, I would like for you to get to know her as best as you can. Then inform me with the the details, and I will base my decision on that" Prozen stated and Raven let out an irritated groan.

"Oh, and when I say get to know her, I mean actually talk to her. I expect you to report back to me with the details of the girl when your finished destroying the gro--" Prozen responded.

Raven was so mad at Prozen that he shut off his coma-link before Prozen could finish his sentence. Raven slammed his has hand on one of the side of the control panels. 'I knew that I shouldn't of told that fool about that girl. Now I'm going to be stuck talking to her.' Raven jumped out of his cockpit and walked over to the storage compartment in his Zoid, and pulled out a bottle of shampoo.

Raven walked over to Shadow and said "I'm going to be gone for a little bit. Don't allow Alexandria to go wondering around. Make sure that she stays at this camp while I'm gone."

"grrr." Shadow growled in agreement.

Raven took his shampoo and wondered around the woods by the campsite hoping there was a lake around. Finally, after about an hour Raven was able to find a little lake. 'Maybe a nice bath will calm me down a bit, I know that Alexandria will probably show up here, but if she does maybe I should try to embarrass her instead of being mean to her' Raven just smirked at the thought.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V**

"mmnnnmmm, 5 mor minutes" Alexandria said.

Shadow nudged her again.

"I told you 5 more minutes!" Alexandria said.

"Roaaaaarrrrrr!" Shadow roared.

"Ahhhhhh!" Alexandria screamed at the sight of the black metallic dinosaur organoid looking down on her. "Oh its you" Alexandria retorted.

Alexandria stood up and ran her hands threw her onyx locks.

"Ah I need a shower. Wheres Raven? Not like I'm asking for him I just want to know where he is." Alexandria asked.

"Roarr!"

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said. I'm going to look around for a lake or something for me to get clean."

Alexandria started walking away until Shadow jumped in front of her.

"What are you doing? I don't even know why I even asked you because whatever you say I'm not going to understand it."

With that being said Alexandria walked off into the woods. Shadow fallowed after her, but he was knocked down by Alexandria's kick to the organoid's face.

"Ah, stupid Zoid!" Alexandria yelled.

Shadow didn't even bother to get up because he would probably just get kicked again. Alexandria continued to walk and walk for what seemed like forever until she saw break in the woods. 'Finally!' She thought. Alexandria darted for the opening in the woods. With every step that she took, she got closer and closer and she was able to see more and more. 'Wow its a beautiful lake!' Alexandria thought. She was really surprised that there was such a beautiful little lake in a place such dreary woods. A sudden splash suddenly took Alexandria out of her thoughts. Alexandria looked up and gasped at the sight that was laying before her. 'Oh crap! I better get out of here before Raven sees me!' Alexandria started to panic because she knew that Raven was going to be really mad if he saw her looking at him. She turned round to male a run for it when she heard a deep voice calling her name from behind her.

"Crap! What am I going to do?!" Alexandria whispered

"ALEXANDRIA! What are you doing here!?" Raven yelled.

Alexandria closed her eyes really tight and clenched her fists and found the courage to turn around. She turned around and kept her head down.

"Look at me." Raven commanded.

Alexandria gently opened her eyes and dragged her eyes from the ground witch seemed to fascinate her for some reason, and look up at the naked Raven in the water. Alexandria tried to hide her blush, but she knew that it wasn't working. She could slowly feel hear rising to her face.

"hn. See something you like prisoner?" Raven asked.

Alexandria felt like her cheeks were on fire by now. She has never been in this kind of situation before. Her hands started to tremble, This is exactly what he wants me to look like. I need to control my composure.' Alexandria thought.

"Actually, no I don't." Alexandria stated

Raven's face dropped a bit. 'Ha, got him. This might be a little easier than I thought' Alexandria thought.

"I can tell that you came here to take a bath, why don't you just jump in?" Raven asked.

'Great, what am I suppose to do? If I do jump in with him who knows what he would try to pull. If I don't jump in the water with him, then I will be admitting a defeat, and I can't do that.' Alexandria had no idea what she should do.

"Whats wrong? Are you scared?" Raven questioned.

"Ha! No!" Alexandria yelled. She quickly started to take off her clothes. Her shirt was off, revealing her push-up bra. That didn't even phase Raven. he didn't look at those kinds of things, let alone a girl. She had her skirt down to her knees when she heard a loud deep voice talking to her.

"Wow, I know that your excited but can you at least settle down a bit?" Raven asked.

Alexandria stood back up, and gave him a dirty look, Alexandria quickly bent down, and pulled her skirt back up. She has never been so angry/embarrassed at the same time. She walked over to her brown v-neck and put it on.'This was his plan the whole time! ahh!'

"haha your very funny." Alexandria stated.

Raven just stood in the water smirking knowing he won. Alexandria put her shirt back on, and quickly turned around and briskly walked away. 'I can't believe that just happened. How dare Raven humiliate me like that!'

* * *

**Ravens P.O.V.**

'Ha that outta teach her. She did have a pretty nice body, but I cant think about her in that way. That useless girl is my prisoner. She is nothing to me. Wait, I'm going to have to talk to her later on. Great, stupid Prozen!' Raven thought. Raven groaned and got out of the water, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Raven reached for his second towel when he heard a loud piercing scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

Raven knew the voice It was none other than Alexandria. 'Great, what in the world could possible be wrong?' Raven thought. He bend down and grabbed his usual outfit, quickly slipped into it and ran towards camp. The sight he saw wasn't good at all. Shadow was in an electric net, if Shadow tried to move then he will automatically be electrocuted. Raven looked around for Alexandria, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Finally you decide to show up." Raven looked around once he heard the deep voice. Raven saw a tall, red haired, muscular man staring down at him from his Red horn.

"Rosso, wheres Alexandria?" Raven asked annoyed.

Rosso laughed. "I see that Raven is worried about his girlfriend." Rosso laughed even more.

This was just gas on the fire for Raven. By now Raven was boiling with anger.

"Rosso, she is not my girlfriend!" Raven said with so much anger in his voice, it made Rosso step back with a little fear. "Now, back to my point. Wheres Alexandria?" Raven asked still angered.

"Why do you care? Rosso asked.

"I don't, I have orders from lord Prozen to keep her as my prisoner until I deliver her personally. Now hand her over!" Raven yelled.

Rosso laughed again. "What makes you think were going to hand her over to you so easily? How about a fight for her?" Rosso questioned.

Now it was Ravens turn to laugh "You're making it too easy." Raven turned his back to the Red horn and walked away. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the middle-aged man. "If Alexandria is hurt in any way because of you, then you can consider yourself dead." Raven turned around and continued walking deep into the shadow of the woods to retrieve his Geno Saurer.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

'I love spring. The wonderful aroma of the flowers, the wind ruffling the trees leaves, the sound of baby birds chirping, and grass turning from a dead dark brown to a lively jade green Alexandria's thoughts were broken when someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alexandria screamed.

Her capturer quickly put one of his hands around her mouth, so her scream wasn't heard. Alexandria was struggling to get away from this freak, but it wasn't even worth it. He was too strong. All of the sudden, a women with short chocolate colored hair, that didn't go past her shoulders, and a purple line across her face came out of nowhere.

Then another voice came out of nowhere. She turned her head to the tall muscular man that was talking to Viola. "Viola, tie this girls hands around her back and quick!" The strong man yelled.

'Great, My last wounds from Raven tying me up still haven't healed yet!' Alexandria thought.

The woman nodded and pulled out a dark long rope. The Viola girl grabbed her hands and wrapped the long prickly rope around her wrists.

"Wait, If your going to tie me up can you please tie me up somewhere else. I have wounds on my wrists, and they will just re-open and ill start bleeding profusely. Having a bleeding girl on your hands is definitely something that you wouldn't want." Alexandria said

"Rosso, come here, look at her wrists. They actually are really bad." Viola stated.

Rosso walked over and examined Alexandria's wrists.

"Okay, fine, tie her arms to her body then." Rosso said

Viola nodded, and took the rope and started to wrap it around Alexandria's body. Once she was done she tied a tight knot and asked "Rosso, Where should I put this girl?"

"I don't know, put her in the cave over there." The tall strong man responded.

Alexandria looked to where Rosso was pointing. 'What? There going to put me in there? It's like two feet tall and 2 feet wide! ah. I thought I would never say this. Wheres Raven? I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore. Raven wouldn't come and save me, to him I am nothing. I am just his prisoner that he found in the desert. If I want to live, I'm going to have to speak up for myself.'

"Um.. Rosso? Thats your name right?" Alexandria asked

"Yea, what do you want?" He asked

'Jeez, whats the deal with the people on this planet. They all have attitude problems.'

"Listen, I am with Raven. The most known assassin on Planet Zi, and your going to put me in that little cave? What happens if I get hurt? He will most definitely kill you." Alexandria stated.

"You are very demanding you know that? but You do have a point there, but then again I can do whatever I want. I can handle Raven, yea hes a skilled assassin, but hes nothing that the desert Alkalavido I have no idea how to spell there groups name. If you know, then you can tell me! gang cant handle!" Rosso exclaimed.

"Well please?" Alexandria asked

"Whatever, Viola tie her to a tree or something." Rosso said. With a wave of his hand Viola pulled Alexandria over to a tree and tied her up.Who does this guy think he is?' Alexandria thought

Viola walked back over to Rosso and started to talk to him. Alexandria was getting dizzy and she started to daze in and out while Rosso and Viola were talking. All of the sudden everything went dark and Alexandria collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**Rosso and Viola's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god! What just happened!" Viola yelled. You can sense the worry that was in her voice.

"I don't know Viola. She was standing up and she suddenly fell." Rosso said calmly.

"H-how can you be so calm in a situation like this? Raven is going to_ kill_ us!" Viola was screaming now

"Viola, calm down. This girl is just one of Raven's prisoners. He doesn't care for her." Rosso simply stated.

"oh, Thank you! I thought that she was his girlfriend and I was getting so worried about what Raven would do to us. Shes just unconscious thought, so if Raven finds us soon, you will need to stall time while I stay with her." Viola said

"Good idea. I know that Prozen wouldn't want her coming back to him all bruised up and unconscious." Rosso stated.

"Shhhh!" Viola spoke

"Why?" Rosso asked in a whisper

"I hear footsteps in the distance. Ill quickly take the girl and hide her somewhere. I think thats Raven." Viola responded back in a whisper.

Rosso watched as Viola walked over to the unconscious brunette and dragged her deeper into the woods. 'I better go get my Red horn quick' Rosso thought. Rosso went in the opposite way as Viola and ran to his Red horn. A couple of minutes later he was panting because he was so out of breath from all the running. He quickly climbed his way up the red horn and into his cockpit.

* * *

**Fast forward to where Raven is walking into the woods to get his Geno Saurer. I just didn't want to restate Raven and Rosso's conversation**

"Alright Raven come and get me." that was all Rosso said.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Hn. Who does that fool think he is battling me? He's got no chance. He can't even pilot a Zoid right, that just goes to show that he's just trying to get himself killed. Ill destroy him." Raven said into the dark cold forest.

* * *

**A/N: **Well thats all for Chapter 3. I needed to end the Chapter here because I wanted to have the battle in the next chapter. Review! and also if you think that theres anything I need to work on to develop this chapter more then let me know! Ill be updating this chapter a lot; such as grammar and spelling.I just wanted to get it up now because I haven't updated in awhile. Also, I also making some corrections on Chapter 4 and that should be up pretty soon too. --Lexii


	4. Chapter Four

Alright, The while Rosso and Viola part wasn't suppose to be apart of the story, but I had an idea with it. I decided to go threw with it, but now the story is going to be even longer than I'm expecting it to be. Sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner, but I'm on the Lacrosse team and I have practice everyday after school for 2 1/2 hours, so I haven't been able to update in awhile.

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

Raven continued to walk towards his Zoid. After five minutes Raven finally made it to his Geno Saurer. He climbed up into the cockpit and buckled himself into his seat. "Shadow!" Raven called.

About a second later, a bright light was seen, and it quickly moved inside of the Zoid.

"Lets go get that low-life." Raven said.

Raven and Shadow both stalked off towards Rosso's Red horn.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

She was sleeping so peacefully, until she felt something cold on her forehead. She lazily opened up her eyes. What she saw disappointed her.

"What are you guys going to do with me?" Alexandria asked rubbing her eyes.

"It is mine and Rosso's duty to take you to Prozen." They young brunette said.

Alexandria's eyes got as big as saucers. "P-Prozen?"

"Yes, Why are you so surprised? He has expressed an interest in you, and it was taking Raven way to long for him to hand you over to him." Viola said not showing any emotion what so ever. Alexandria's face totally dropped at that statement.

"You mean that Raven was planning on handing me over to that d-bag?" Alexandria's heart started to sink a bit. She doesn't know what has gotten into her lately.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Ready to settle this Rosso?" Raven asked.

"I was born ready, now stop being a coward and show your face!" you can tell by Rosso's tone of voice that he was beginning to get really anxious.

Raven stepped out from where he had stopped his Zoid, just then Rosso's face came up on the coma-link.

"Is that a Geno Saurer?" Rosso asked

"Took you long enough." Raven replied irritated

"But I thought that your Geno Saurer was destroyed by Van four years ago." Rosso asked

Raven's temper began to go over the edge when Rosso started to talk about Van.

"Are we going to duke it out or what?" Raven was getting so annoyed and pissed off at Rosso.

"Ready when you are" Rosso stated flatly.

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

"Why do you even care that Raven was going to hand you over to Prozen?"

_'Man I'm in a tight spot. What am I going to tell her? I mean I don't think that I have feelings for Raven? Even if I did then I cant let this woman know' _

"I don't care. I'm just shocked thats it." Alexandria stood up to walk away when a hand quickly grasped her wrist and turned her around.

"You just cant leave. You need to stay here, and wait for Rosso to come back. Then we are going to report back to Prozen. Then we will be able to regain our spots in the imperial army. "

"So your just using me for your benefit?" Alexandria asked.

"Why yes. What else are you good for?" Viola asked.

Instead of Alexandria coming up with some witty comeback she took her hand and put it into a fist and slammed it in to Viola's face. Viola fell back onto the ground holding her face.

"You B--!" Viola screamed

"I will not be used at a pawn in your and Rosso's game!" Alexandria yelled at Viola

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

By now, Raven has almost destroyed Rosso's Red Horn, and he was going in for the final attack. Raven locked his Geno Saurer onto the ground and started to charge up his Charged Particle beam.

"I'm going to give you one last chance for you to answer me. Wheres Alexandria?" Raven asked

"S-s-shes w-with V-V-Viola" That was all that Rosso was able to get out.

"Wheres Viola!" Raven yelled.

"S-hes i-in the w-w-woods." Rosso choked on his words, and he blacked out. He was gone, gone forever.

_'Good for nothing bastard. All of that just to regain his place in the Imperial Army. That makes me sick.' _Raven thought.

"Let's destroy this piece of garbage Shadow." Raven said with no emotion. He rarely ever showed any emotion, to him emotions were weak. Raven was anything but weak. Raven pressed down a red button, and the Ref Horn was obliterated within seconds by the Geno Saurer.

* * *

**Alexandria' and Viola's (a little bit of Raven's) P.O.V.**

Alexandria was about to run off when she heard a loud explosion coming from the distance.

"What was that?" Both Viola and Alexandria asked.

Alexandria was standing in front of Viola with her back facing Viola.

'_hm.. This will be my perfect chance to be able to capture her!' _Viola thought. Quickly, Viola took out some rope from her pocket and in one movement she grabbed Alexandria's hands and tied them behind her back.

"Ah! Let me go!" Alexandria screamed

Both of them were so preoccupied that they didn't notice the blue and red Geno Saurer approaching them. Once Alexandria was pushed down to the ground with Viola struggling to calm her down, the Geno Saurer appeared in front of the both of them. The cockpit opened and the well known assassin jumped out of one of the famous Geno Saurer.

"Grrr. I told you to let me go!" Alexandria yelled.

"Not a chance! I'm bring you with me to Prozen!" Viola yelled back.

"You know Viola you should listen to the girl." A cold but all to familiar voice said.

Viola looked up and gasped. "R-Raven?" Viola questioned

"No, It's Prozen in disguise." Raven said coolly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your so funny Raven." Viola shooting back at him.

"Well, lets stop playing useless games and hand over Alexandria!" Raven yelled.

"I'm not going to give her up." Viola stated

Raven decided to take matters into his own hands and started to approach Alexandria and Viola.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Give me the girl!" Raven yelled.

"What use is she to you anyways?" Viola questioned

"A lot more use than your dead partner Rosso." Raven shot back

Viola dropped Alexandria, and Viola fell to the ground. Tears starting to gloss over her eyes.

"W-what did you just say?" Viola asked

"You heard me. Rosso is dead." Raven said without showing any pitty to the crying girl.

Viola slammed her hand onto the ground and said "You killed him didn't you. When Viola got no responce from the black haired teen, she knew that he had killed him. She looked up to Raven with tears no streaming down her face.

"You took someone of mine, now I'm going to take someone of yours!" Viola yelled. She grabbed Alexandria and pulled a gun out of her back pocket and pointed it at the girls head.

Raven looked at Alexandria and saw that she was so shocked by what Viola was doing that she was lost in a daze, not even moving. Then Raven quickly turned his gaze to Viola; the woman holding the gun to Alexandria's head. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but Anger and determination. He knew that she was going to stop at nothing, and Raven knew that she would pull the trigger and end Alexandria's life this second, right in front of him.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Whats going to happen? I'm really really sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt like this was a really good place to end this chapter. I'd hate to keep you guys waiting, and I'm practically done with Chapter 5.. It will be up soon! Also, In the next chapter you will start to see feelings between Raven and Alexandria start to pick up. Review! --Lexii


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter: 5**

Raven was frozen, he couldn't move a muscle. For one time in his life -Other than the time when his parents died- He had felt fear.

_'What should I do? I can't just walk up to Viola to get Alexandria, knowing her she will just shoot her. wait, Shadow.' _Raven thought.

Raven telepathically called his organoid to save Alexandria. Within seconds, Raven saw Shadow descending from the air, and behind Viola.

'_Now Shadow!' Raven commanded threw the telepathic link. _

Raven saw Shadow lift up his tail and whack Viola, causing Alexandria and the gun to fly out of her hands. Raven walked over to the gun and picked it up. He looked at it and suddenly smirked. He looked over at Viola and his smirk grew even more.

"You know Viola, you can't shoot a gun with the safely on." Raven stated. He took one last look at her and sneered. "Finish her off Shadow." Raven spun around and noticed that Alexandria was starting to come back from her daze. He was feeling a little glad, and relieved that she was okay.

'_What am I thinking. I should be upset that she is coming back from her daze, but for some reason I have a strange tingling in my body. Could this mean... No! I have no feelings what so ever! I am too strong to have such weak feelings._ ' Raven thought.

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

* * *

Alexandria snapped out of her stage of shock and looked over at Raven. "Raven..." She cringed at what she was going to say. She never thought she was going to thank Raven for anything. "Thank.. you."

"Hn. Save it, I didn't do it for you. I only did it because I can't bring you to Prozen when you are dead"

Raven knew that wasn't the real reason why he saved Alexandria, but he didn't want to show her his feelings. Raven noticed that Viola was not unconscious thanks to Shadow and called the organoid over to the both of them. "Shadow come!"

Within seconds, the organoid was standing next to Raven and was towering over Alexandria because of her sitting position. Alexandria was a little upset about what Raven had just said to her, but she was so discombobulated that she had no control over her body. Little did she know it that she stood up hugged Raven from the back.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

He was talking to Shadow when all of the sudden he felt this feeling of warmth wrap around him. He looked down at his waist and saw two hands wrapped around him. He realized that it was Alexandria and he quickly stiffened up. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the heat rising to his cheeks. He had never been hugged before, especially not like this.

'_Ah! No those stupid feelings again! I do not like her at all! but this warm feeling feels so nice and-_' Raven shut the thought out of his mind. He turned around, so both their body's were facing each other.

"Don't touch me." He stated anger developing in his voice.

He didn't even realize how close they were until he felt Alexandria's chest pressed up agents him. He looked into her eyes.

'Wow, she really has beautiful eyes' He was lost in thought when he found something else that caught is attention. His eyes trailed down to her cleavage, Raven started to feel uneasy and began to have butterflies in his stomach. He tried but failed to tear his eyes off of her breasts, they were so big and he was able to see down her shirt. Alexandria noticed this and cleared her throat instantly. Raven suddenly realized that she had noticed him looking down there and he quickly shifted his gaze to the side and pushed her off of him. Raven quickly turned around to hide his blush.

'_There is no way that I can having feelings for this girl. She is nothing to me. All she is just my prisoner and thats it, nothing more, but that beautiful face, soft hair-- Okay, I really need to stop before this really gets out of hand!_'

* * *

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

She quickly slid her hands around his waist and intertwined her arms with each other.

'_It feels so nice being so close to him_' Alexandria thought.

'_WHAT WAS THAT THOUGHT?_' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized what she was thinking about.

Then all of the sudden she felt Raven stiffen up a bit. Then the unexpected happened, he turned her around so she was now hugging the front of his body. She looked up and saw that she was looking straight into her eyes deep in thought, until he pulled his eyes away and settled them somewhere else.

'Where is he looking- hu! that pervert!' Alexandria thought of the first thing that came to mind, she cleared her throat. She could tell that Raven caught him looking down her shirt and he diverted his eyes to something to the side. Then a couple of seconds later, she was pushed off of him.

_'Ha! He's just embarrassed. Point for me.'_ Alexandria thought.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wait here" That was all Raven said before he ran to his Geno Saurer.

'_I wonder whats going on with him?_' Then the thought of him looking down her shirt replayed in her mind and she began to blush.

Raven climbed up into his cockpit and sent a chat link to Prozen. Prozen excepted and Raven started going off on him.

"Why did you send Rosso and Viola to get the girl! I could've done it myself!" Raven yelled

"Well Well Raven, that way you were able to defeat the bandits."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked still furious at Prozen

"Rosso and Viola were the bandits." Prozen stated.

"I see, so you set them up. How did they know about the girl then?" Ravens anger was starting to settle down a bit now, knowing that Prozen didn't send them to help him.

"I had to lure them to you some way. Anyways Raven, when will you be bringing this 'prisoner' of yours to me?" Prozen asked.

"In a few days. I am 4 days away from the Imperial Capital. When I arrive you will receive the girl right away." Raven stated. Raven wanted to get rid of the girl as soon as he can because he doesn't like the feelings that she makes him get.

"Oh and Raven, before I go I would like you to know that I sill would want you to get to know her a bit. By the way, that is an order." Prozen stated.

"Fine." Raven shut off the coma-link and grunted. The last thing that he wanted to do was get to know that girl even more. He didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier, or maybe he did?

* * *

**Prozen's P.O.V.**

Once Raven hung up the coma-link Prozen could only laugh.

"My plan is going exactly the way I wanted it to go. Soon Raven will fall in love with her, then thats when the plan really starts to pick up." Prozen laughed a little longer until he heard a knock at his door.

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Shadow Come! and bring Alexandria with you!" Raven called out after his organoid.

Shadow growled and picked up Alexandria. He flew her into the cockpit, and Shadow went into the Geno Saurer's Zoid core. Raven stood up and buckled Alexandria in. Again, he was towering over her since she was sitting down and he was standing over her. He was able to see down her shirt, not wanting the same thing to happen as before, he quickly shifted his gaze to the belt buckle. Raven also noticed that Alexandria quickly pulled up her shirt really high so Raven couldn't see anything anymore.

"I really need some new clothes." Alexandria stated.

Raven was socked at what came out of the girls mouth. "You know, If you didn't have to wear those low cut shirts then we wouldn't be going threw this." Raven said

"Hey, I didn't know that I was going to be coming to Planet Zi when I put on these clothes, and you don't have to look there... Unless you want to. "

"Well, being a man it is hard not to look there when you boobs are popping out in front of my face!" Raven exclaimed

Alexandria just let out a "humph" and turned her head to the side.

* * *

**Somewhere on Zi...**

"Sir, When will we set out to capture the girl?"

"We will wait for Raven to report here. He said that he wont be here for a couple of days."

"I know that but what if the plan doesn't work out. How will we know weather he has fallen for her?" A older looking solider asked.

A elderly gray haired man responded "We will have people on the lookout. Now I have some business to finish up."

"Yes, Sir!" The solider replied sou luting the man.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. (Raven and Alexandria) About an hour after the disagreement over Alexandria's shirt...**

A tired Raven looked back to a sleeping Alexandria. '_She looks so pretty and peaceful. The way her bangs fall over her face. God! I can't think about her in this way. Pretty soon, she will be in Prozen's hands and I will be forbidden to see her. I bet it's just because I'm tired._' Raven turned his attention back to piloting the Zoid.

For the first time in a long time his heart sunk a little. '_Uh. I just. can't do this. Why do I have feelings for her. I thought I was numbed of the feelings when Prozen took me in, and taught me not to have any emotions, he thought me that emotions only make you week._' Raven thought.

He turned around to get one last look at her.

"mmmm" Alexandria moaned.

Raven quickly shot his head back, so he could continue to pilot his Zoid.

"R-Raven?" Alexandria asked in a sleepy voice.

"What?" Raven snapped at the girl. He didn't mean to snap at her, but it just came out that way.

"Can we stop for the night?" She asked.

"Yea, I was just about to do that."

"Thank you." Then Alexandria's stomach growled.

"When is the last time you ate something?" Raven asked.

"Well um.. 3 days ago." Raven looked upset.

"Why haven't you eaten in 3 days?"

"Well, your the one that refused to give me food." She shot back

"Well maybe if you could make yourself useful then you will get something to eat." Raven stated.

"What am I going to do that could be any help to you?" Alexandria asked.

An evil grin appeared on Ravens face.

"What?" Alexandria asked innocently..."Oh! You pervert! The only reason why you are keeping around is to get some isnt it?" Alexandria stated.

Raven just laughed. "Where did that idea come from?"

Alexandria felt really stupid, and she didn't know what to say, so she said something that she regretted saying.

"I know you would like to get some from me wouldn't you?" Alexandria asked. Once Alexandria realized what she said, She finally noticed that the Zoid had already stopped and the cockpit was open. Raven was about to say the best comeback when Alexandria quickly jumped out of the cockpit.

'_Hn, looks like I win this one_' Raven thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats all that I was able to come up with for this Chapter. In the next chapter there will be even more feelings for Raven and Alexandria. I'm going to set it 2 days after today, the day before Raven is suppose to drop Alexandria off, and leave her for Prozen, but will he allow Prozen to have her? hm.. well I already started to type that chapter up so it should be up by April 26th or 27th. --Lexii


	6. Chapter Six

First things first, This Chapter is set 2 days after the previous chapter, so feelings between the two are going to be a lot stronger than before. I'm warning you now that Rave might be a little out of character, but you have to keep in mind that he is starting to really like this young teen, and I'm making it so he wont be as cold hearted, but a little different. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the delay!

**Chapter: 6**

The young raven haired teen awoke to a nice calm winds playing with his hair. The first thing that went threw his mind was last night..

_"Roooaaaarrr" Shadow quietly growled to his master. _

_"You think she looks like an angel?" Raven asked. Raven turned his gaze from the night sky to the young woman that was sleeping a good twenty feet away from him. _

_"Shadow I'm going to have to agree with you there. I can't deny that she is really pretty." Raven stated. _

_The organoid looked at his master with a weird look. _

_"What?" Raven asked_

_"Roar" Shadow growled (I think you may have some feelings for her)_

_"Nice one Shadow, but I'm telling you now before you get any ideas that I don't like her. Tomorrow when we hand her over to Prozen she will be nothing to us but a memory." Raven stated_

"grrrr" (You're going to trust Prozen with her?)

"Good point, but if he does something then its not my problem" Raven stated.

"Roaar" (I know that's a lie. You have feelings for her, but you're just scared that it will make you weak.)

Shadow's words hung in Raven's head until he heard Alexandria yawning. He looked over to the woman that invaded his dreams the night before, and who has been on his mind a lot lately.

"Raven, do you know if there is a lake around here?"

Raven's heart started to beat faster and faster at the sound of her sweet voice. _'What is going on with me? She has never had this effect on me. Maybe Shadow is right after all. Maybe I'm starting to fall-'_ Raven was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sweet voice of the one that has been occupying his mind a little too much lately.

"Raven?" She asked.

"What?" He snapped.

"jeeze, whats your problem? Anyways, I asked you if there was a lake around here. Is there?" She asked.

"Yea, cut threw there and go straight and there's a lake right there." Raven replied.

"Okay. do you have a towel or something?" Raven groaned and responded

"There's a towel in the storage compartment."

"Alright, thank you Raven." She responded.

He loved the was she said his name, no matter who said his name he never got the same tingeing feeling that she made him feel. Raven watched as Alexandria disappeared into the woods.

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

_'Why is he being so nice lately? ha. He is probably planing something. God, why do I always think about him!? I mean don't get me wrong he is a really good looking- hold up! I did not just admit that Rave is good looking? Either way, After tomorrow, I wont have to deal with him because he is going to bring me to Prozen. Ah, I'm scared to meet Prozen. He is a real creeper. Even on Zoid's the T.V. show he creeped me out.'_ Alexandria thought as she continued her walk towards the shaded forest. Alexandria's pace quickened as she noticed there was a break in the woods, and she was able to see some water. water.

_'Well it is about time_!' Alexandria looked around making sure that there wasn't anyone around. Then the young teen stripped of all of her clothing, and stepped into the cool, refreshing, lake of blue.

"Ah, this feels so nice" Alexandria said aloud. She dipped her head under the water long enough to get it wet, then she rubbed the shampoo genitally into her hair.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Um.. Shadow? I'm going to go look for Alexandria because she has been gone for quite awhile."

"Roooarrr!" (Raven, she has been gone for only 30 minutes!)

"True, but how do you know that she didn't go running off, or that she got captured again? I'm going to look for her."

"grrrrr" (Fine, but when she's mad at you dont come talking to me about it)

Raven just sneered at Shadow's comment.

**Alexandria's P.O.V. **

Alexandria stepped out of the lake and dried her body off with the towel. She quickly slipped on her bra and underwear, then out of nowhere she saw someone step out of the woods. Alexandria was started at who it was and quickly bent down and put the towel around her body.

"You pervert! What are you doing here! I bet you fallowed me and watched me the whole time because you wanted to see me without my clothes!" Alexandria yelled

**Raven's P.O.V.**

To Raven, the five minute walk really felt like forever. Raven looked ahead and saw the lake and smiled. He walked out of the forest only to be greeted by a surprising sight. A couple of feet in front of him stood Alexandria which was only in her black lacee push-up bra, and matching underwear. Raven just stood there and looked at her with amazement. He has never seen a woman only in her undergarments before. An towel being brought up by Alexandria covered Raven from staring at her. An angry voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You pervert! What are you doing here? I bet you fallowed me and wtched me the whole time because you wanted to see me without any clothes!" Raven heard what Alexandria said and regained his composure.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Alexandria let out an irritated groan and marched over to Raven and put her finger in his face and started yelling.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"You need to be taught some manners!"

Raven just gave Alexandria a weird look and a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh really?" With one swift movement Alexandria was thrown over Raven's shoulder.

"Raven put me down!" Alexandria yelled by punching Raven's back

"Hn. and what makes you think that I am going to listen to you?" Raven questioned

Before Alexandria was able to say something back she was thrown back into the lake. Alexandria rose to the surface and looked up to a smirking Raven.

"Oh I am so going to get you for that!" Alexandria yelled.

"Oh really? How do you plan on doing that?" Raven tried to sound like he was thinking

"By doing this!"

Alexandria got out of the lake as quick as she could and ran over to Raven. Alexandria was about to push Raven in until he grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the lake once more. Surprisingly, Raven forgot to let go of Alexandria's wrist and fell in with her.

They both rose to the surface and Alexandria couldn't take her eyes off of the Onyx haired teen. _'Wow! He looks so hot when his hair is wet like that! He looks like some sort of god. Wow the way the water is slowly dripping from his hair and then down his face. I have never met someone as good looking- Okay girl. Stop staring at him before he notices! Get a grip. How many men have you seen like this before? So why is he any different?_' Alexandria shook her head and spoke up.

"Told you that I was going to get you back for that."

Alexandria quikly turned her back from Raven, so he hopefully wasnt able to notice the blush that was surfacing on her cheeks, and began to swim away. Raven being the persistent person that he was, swam after her.

"Ahhh!" Alexandria screeched

Raven grabbed Alexandria's wrist and spun her around so she was smashed agents his muscular chest. Out of nowhere Raven stated to feel this weird sensation of warmth, and the fimiluar tingeling running threw his body everytime he looked or talked to Alexandria, but this was out of hand. He has never felt this way before.

"Run all you like but you can never get away from me. You of all people should already know that though." Raven smoothly said

"Doesn't mean that I cant try." Alexandria shot back.

Raven just smirked._'I can deny my feelings about her as much as I want to Shadow, but he does have a point. Everytime I see her or even talk to her I get this really werid feeling, and my heart starts to beat faster and faster. Is this what its like when your starting to really like someone?'_ Raven couldn't answer his own question. Raven was really confused about all of this; a state that he is not use to being in. This made him a little frusterated.

_'Too bad he isn't shirtless, I would really want to see what is underneath that shirt.'_ Alexandria thought dreamily, but she quickly shook her head of the thought. Alexandria looked up to meet Ravens piercing violet gaze. She hated the way he looked at her like this. Almost like he can see right threw her and was able to know everything that she was feeling and thinking.

Out of nowhere Alexandria noticed Raven lift his hand and place it upon her cheek. Alexandria felt her hands begin to moisten, and he knees wobbeling a little. '_Oh god no. I can't be have feelings for this guy. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have feelings for me. He is a heartless mercenary and I am just a helpless young woman that is tagging along. I just cant shake this feeling though. He's on my mind all the time. As much as I don't want to admit it, I think I have feelings for him._' Alexandria felt Raven's muscular hand caressing her cheek. '_Though, why is he being like this to me? this definitely isn't the Raven from the show that I used to watch. Is this his nice side? Is he trying to tell me that he cares for me?_' Alexandria's mind was spinning and she was starting to get a headache because of all the thinking.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Alexandria. She noticed that Raven put his hand underneath her chin she was now looking up at him. She noticed that he started to lean his face closer and closer to hers.

'_Oh crap, oh crap! he is going to kiss me what am I going to do!?_' Alexandria screamed in her mind

Alexandria did the only thing that she can and wanted to do. Alexandria closed her eyes and also leaned in.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

'_STOP!_' Raven's mind screamed at him. '_Don't do this. You will be admitting your feelings and then you will be seen as being weak!_' After that thought crossed Raven's mind he quickly pulled back from the kiss.

Raven did find it quite amusing how Alexandria was just standing there for the longest time waiting for him to kiss her. '_When she opens her eyes, you have to make up something, and make sure that she knows that your intentions definitely weren't to kiss her_.'

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

Alexandria waited for Raven's lips to meet hers, but they never did. Alexandria finally grew impatient and opened her eyes. She saw Raven looking down at her giving one of his you look like a total idiot smirks.

"What do you think you were doing?" Raven asked smoothly

It was silent for a few moments before Raven spoke up

"Trying to kiss me already?" Raven questioned

"You know, that's really funny considering that you are the one that leaned in first." Alexandria said with some arrogance in her voice

"Sometimes you are stupider than you look." Raven remarked

"Obviously not in this case because it was clearly obvious what your intentions were." Alexandria added

"Yes, and my intentions were to brush some hair that was in your face out of it" Raven announced

"Well... I just thought--"

Alexandria was cut off by Raven speaking again

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I honestly don't want to know what your intentions were." Raven snapped back _'Acctually, I really want to know what her intentions were, but I don't want her to know anything just yet. Maybe ill tell her that I'm starting to have feelings for her later.'_ Raven thought

"You know what Raven? Just drop it. I'm going to go back to camp where I don't have to deal with you and your attitude." Alexandria proclaimed

"Ohh tough woman." Raven responded

Alexandria turned around and slapped Raven on the arm playfully.

"Well if your going to go back to camp, don't you think you should put some clothes on?" Raven asked

Alexandria looked down and realized that she was still in her undergarments. She was already starting to feel the heat rising to her cheeks again. 'Is it me because I swear, every time I am with Raven it seems like I'm blushing so mush it might as well be permanent on my face.' Alexandria thought biting back a snicker.

* * *

**On some cliff above Raven and Alexandria...**

"Yes sir, we have them in sight." A man on a near by canyon said into his walky talkie.

"Very good. Has there been any progress?" A deep voice asked on the other end.

"A lot sir. I think that the plan is going to go quite well." The mystery man on the canyon said

"Very well. Whatever you do don't let them out of your sight." The man on the other end said

"Yes sir!"

The solider that was on the cliff swiftly put away his walky talkie and stated to talk to the man next to him wile keeping a close watch on Raven and Alexandria below him.

"I can't wait for this plan to work out. Now Raven will see how weak he really is!" The one solider told the other one. They both started to chuckle at the thought of Raven being weak and oh so venerable

"I can't wait either."

Both of the soldiers laughed as they watched the sun set in front of them, and the darkness of night taking over the sky. Just one step closer to the final plan...

Who are those soldiers and who are they working for?

* * *

**A/N:** Alright,well sorry for making this chapter kinda short, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could, but the next chapter I promise will be really really good. Let me know if there are any adjustments, comments, grammar mistakes or anything! --Lexii


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey guys, I was home sick today so I decided to finish writing and post this story. I hope that you like the story so far. Also, I would like to give a big thanks to all of the people that have reviewed so far!

Ititalicize is when someone is thinking...

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

"Here." Raven shoved a bowl of steaming rice into Alexandria's hand

Alexandria nodded meaning thank you, The next few minutes seemed to go on forever until Raven broke the silence.

"You do know that tomorrow you are going to Prozen right?" Raven asked

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. Aren't you a day late 'delivering' me though?" Alexandria asked while stuffing her face with some rice. She can't even remember the last time she ate anything.

"Yes, but Prozen should be lucky that he is getting anything in the first place." Raven resorted

"Hn. What's your past?" Alexandria asked. Even though she already knew that answer she still wanted to ask him to see what his reaction was. Alexandria noticed that Raven shifted uncomfortably and she looked up at him. He was staring at her with that piercing gaze again. '_Oh how I hate that gaze!_' Alexandria noticed that there was a flicker of sadness in his gaze, but it vanished as quick as it came.

Raven had no idea what to do. No one has ever asked him about is past before. He always kept it to himself. Grated, He didn't remember most of it but he knew that his parents were killed by a red organoid. Raven took his bowl of rice and quickly stood up and went to go sit by Shadow.

'_I knew I shouldn't asked him about his past. After all it is a touchy subject for him maybe I should apologize to him. What are you thinking. Apologizing? It even makes it even worse that it is Raven' _Alexandria thought.

Alexandria finished her rice and put the paper bowl in the fire to dispose of it. Before Alexandria lay down to go to sleep she took on last look at Raven. He was laying down and staring up at the stars. He almost looked as though he was looking for an answer for something. Alexandria shook it off and went to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

**BOOM!**

Both Alexandria and Raven shot out of their beds when they heard the loud roar of the thunder and saw the flashes of lighting.

"Get your things together and get into the Zoid!" Raven yelled over to Alexandria

"Okay." Alexandria said back.

In no time both of them put all of their sleep stuff in the storage compartment and were inside the Geno Saurer. Raven called Shadow and the organoid was melded with the Geno Saurer in no time. They were off and they were closing the distance between them and the Imperial Capital, or as Alexandria put it "The end."

Most of the ride was silent and it was really bothering Alexandria a lot. It wasn't a comfortable silence, in fact it was really awkward for Alexandria. It was so quite that you would be able to hear a pin drop. After the longest time Alexandria grew impatient and annoyed with the silence. She figured that Raven was upset with her because of the whole family incident last night. She wanted to know if Raven was mad at her so she decided to ask him. She could kill two birds with one stone; She could cut the tension between both of them and find out if Raven was mad at her.

"Raven?" Alexandria asked

There was no response, just brutal silence.

"Can you please talk to me? Are you mad at me because I asked you about your family? If it is them I'm really sorry." Alexandria said with some pity in her voice.

"Maybe I just don't feel like talking, and by the way I don't need your pity either." Raven said

'_Okay well so much for wanting to start up a conversation_.'

"You know, you never did answer my question about your past a couple of days ago." Raven stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Maybe I just didn't feel like talking about it." Alexandria said, in a way she was mocking Raven.

"Don't mock me and think that your going to get away with it." Raven stated

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Alexandria asked with a triumphant look on my face.

"Don't push it Alexandria." Raven said

'_That was the first time that he has ever called me by my first name before. I'm surprised that he even remembered my name in the first place.' _Alexandria thought.

"Try me. Oh yeah and you still owe me an apology for making me look like an idiot yesterday at the lake." Alexandria said

Raven stopped the Zoid and unbuckled his seat belt and stood up and looked right at Alexandria.

"Listen, I don't owe you anything. You are the one that made yourself look like a complete idiot. You thought that I was going to kiss you, when I really wasn't. Why were you bringing it up anyways? Do you really want to kiss me that badly?" Raven said his lavender eyes sparkling with so much amusement at the sight of Alexandria's cheeks turning a deep red. '_She looks so cute when she blushes. Come to think of it she tends to blush a lot_.'

"I was just --"

"I don't have time to listen to you and your useless babbles." Raven stated with some annoyance in his voice but that gleam of amusement still was visible in his eyes.

Raven turned around and sat back in his seat and quickly fastened his seat belt and started piloting the Zoid again.

* * *

**Imperial Capital**

"Lord Prozen!" A army general yelled

"Yes, what is it?" Prozen asked

"There's a problem. The Blade Liger, and Command Wolf were spotted at coordinates 50 E and 100 S." The general informed

"Now why would that be any importance to me? That is about 500 miles from here." Prozen stated

"Well they are headed in the same direction as Raven, and if Raven keeps going they will meet." The general proclaimed

"Hn. Well maybe that will be good. Finally the kid will be able to get some real action. You are now excused" Prozen said.

"Yes sir!" The general said and saluted

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. **

**Raven and Alexandria**

"Will you just stop with your lame excuses already? I have to take this." Raven commanded when he noticed that Prozen was trying to talk to him threw the coma-link

"What is it?" Raven snapped

"That's no way to treat your superiors, (Raven rolled his eyes) especially when they have some valuable information." Prozen stated

"Oh and what will this valuable information be?" Raven said sarcastically

"Van and his sidekick were last spotted at coordinates 50 E and 100 S that is approximately 50 miles away from where you are. I would like for you to take them down for me. Actually, no. I just don't want you to take them down, I want them destroyed. That's an order." Prozen said arrogantly.

Raven turned around and glared at the girl and gritted his teeth before he turned back around. '_I can't take her into battle with me. She will be injured no doubt, and I definitely don't want that to happen. Why am I acting this way anyways? Usually having someone in the back seat wont have any kind of affect on me. I know that I have feelings for this girl, but I didn't know that they would make me like this.' _

"I refuse." Raven simply said

'_That's really weird. How can Raven decline a fight like that? In the show, Raven and Van were enemies and anytime that they had a time to fight no one would back down. Raven is acting really different lately. Could it be me? I know that before he answered the question he looked back at me. That has to count for something doesn't it?_' Alexandria thought.

"You refuse one of my orders?" Prozen asked disappointment lingering in his voice

"Did you just hear me or not? I don't take orders from you or anyone." Raven snapped

"Hn. That's not like you at all Raven, is that little prisoner of yours keeping you away from fighting?" Prozen asked

"Leave her out of this Prozen!" Raven yelled

"Well fine, if you decide to not fight Van then you will hand the girl over as soon as you get here." Prozen said.

"Hn. Can your brain process anything? Obviously not because I already told you that I don't take orders from you or anyone." Raven stated with annoyance in his voice.

Alexandria was curious about the whole conversation thing so she decided to peak her head out, so she could see Prozen on the coma-link

"Well Raven I guess that I can't blame you for liking the girl, after all she is a pretty one." Prozen stated

"Huh? How did--" Raven stopped when he turned his head and saw that Alexandria was peaking out from the back seat. He quickly took his hand and shoved her back into her seat.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Raven. That's no way to treat a lady." Prozen said

"Once again, leave her out of this. Now if your all done I have better things than to sit here and listen to you and your antics." Raven angrily said. He quickly turned off his coma link before Prozen had the ability to say something back.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Imperial Capital...**

"Looks like there has been a change of plans. You will now go after Raven because he refuses to come here. Obviously, he does have feelings for her. That was the plan all along but he was suppose to come here with the girl. Raven is headed towards coordinates 75 E and 80 S. That's a town called Satinville. I want you to report there immediately!" A man yelled

"Yes sir!" A solider bowed and walked out to meet up with his buddy.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. Raven and Alexandria**

"Raven where are we going?" A young girl at the age of 18 asked

"A town called Satinville." A voice responded, usually his voice is cold and bitter but it seems as though he talks with a little more warmth within his voice.

"Okay, do you think that we can get a hotel there?" Alexandria questioned

"Yea, that's why I'm going there. I need you to go in and get a room for us." Raven stated. He looked back at Alexandria who was blushing madly. "A room with **two** beds, Alexandria." Raven said he accented the word two to Alexandria so she would get the point.

"Unless you would want to share a bed." Raven said. He turned around to get a glimpse of Alexandria to see if she was blushing and yep she was.

_'Alright that is it! He is not going to get me anymore with his little embarrassing comments!_' Alexandria thought

"You know Raven, I didn't know that you wanted to sleep with me that bad. Most guys would ask me to dinner first." Alexandria said arrogantly with a smirk

"You know you can be a total B- sometimes you know that." Raven said

_'Ha wonder how she is going to react to that one.' _Raven secretly thought

"You know its better to be a B- than a bastard." Alexandria remarked back

Raven just chuckled. "You think your so tough don't you?"

"Yea, and what's wrong with having some self confidence?" Alexandria asked

"Nothing, sometimes it can just get you into a little trouble." Raven asked

"Yea well I knew that. I mean look at you." Alexandria stated

"Yea, but I have a lot self confidence towards things I'm good at. You obviously have self confidence towards somethings that your not good at. Such as fighting." Raven stated

* * *

**The two soldiers...**

"Hey hold on a minute man. Prozen is calling us." The solider with green hair said

"Sir what is it?" The green haired man asked

"A reliable source just told me that Raven is about 3 miles from the city. Are you guys there yet?" Prozen asked

"Yes we are sir. The plan will be carried out later tonight." The soldier said

"Good. Remember don't mess this up or else you will be banned from the Imperial Army forever." Prozen stated. he heard the solider on the other line swallow hard. Prozen couldn't help but smirk, he loved how he had this kind of power over people. Prozen quickly hung up because he had another important call to make.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I already have Chapter 8 all planned out so that should be up in a few days or so. --Lexii


	8. Chapter Eight

I apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter, but I ran out of things to write. HELP!

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

**Back with Raven and Alexandria...**

"Alexandria wake up were here." Raven said while shaking Alexandria

"mmmnnn."

"Get up!" Raven practically yelled

Alexandria's eyes fluttered open and took a look of where they were at. "This is a forest not a city!" Alexandria yelled

"Calm down do you honestly think that I'm going to put this Zoid in the city? Considering that I am the only person in the whole world with a Geno Breaker people will know who I am." Raven stated

"oh okay. Well where is the city then?"

Raven pointed to some lights that weren't far off at all.

30 Minutes later...

Raven and Alexandria were standing in front of a hotel. Raven had a big black cloak on and a hood that covered his face.

"You know what to do right?" Raven asked

"mhmm."

"Okay now go."

Alexandria fallowed Raven's orders and walked into the hotel.

**Alexandria's P.O.V.**

"Hello sir, I was wondering if I could have a room tonight. Also, I need two beds." Alexandria asked

"Is their someone else with you?" The man at the main desk asked

"Yes there is. Do you have any openings?"

"I do, but I will need to see the person that you are here with." The man sternly asked

"I don't understand why they is relevant. If you even want my business then you will give me a room now." Alexandria said

"Listen lady, I don't need your business. Look at the line behind you." The man said

Alexandria turned her head around to see what the man was talking about. Sure enough, there was about 15 people waiting in line behind her.

"See what I mean. Now get out of here!" The man raised his voice

Alexandria got really upset and said "That's no way to treat a lady." Alexandria leaned over the counter and slapped the man across the face.

"That should teach you." Alexandria said as she stalked out of the hotel. Everyone was staring at her in the hotel lobby. Alexandria really didn't care because that man deserved what he got.

**Back with Raven while Alexandria was walking out of the Hotel...**

_'It shouldn't take that long to get a room. Oh finally, wait she doesn't look that happy. I wonder what happened.' _

"Were you able to get a room?"

Alexandria gave Raven a pissed off look and then shook her head.

"No? How can you not get a room?"

"The man working in there was nothing but a useless prick. He told me that in order for me to get the room I needed to bring you in. Obviously, you weren't going to go in there."

"Now how do you know that?" Raven asked with a teasing smirk

"Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood." Alexandria said

"PMS." Raven coughed and said under his breath

Alexandria let out a loud sigh and turned around and asked "What did you just say?" She had a challenging spark in her eye

"Nothing I just said PNS. It's the name of the hotel that you will be trying next." Raven said while pointing to a very lit up and lively looking hotel.

The hotel looked like one of those that you would find in Las Vegas. It had a nightclub theme, the neon lights and the loud pumping base coming from inside just proved Alexandria's assumption; we definitely wont be getting any sleep tonight.

"Alright ill be right out."

Alexandria slowly walked into the hotel lobby. She was mesmerized by the inside of it, to her left there were very elegant sofas at the entrance which colors accented the dark walnut wood paneling along the walls. Alexandria spun halfway around so she could see the rest of the lobby. The lobby was dimly lit, and in the middle of the lobby there was a little table with a beautiful assortment of flowers. The colors were just breathtaking; they stretched from blues to pinks from yellows to purples. She was so entranced by staring at the flowers that she failed to notice a tall, clean cut, handsome man behind the main desk trying to get her attention.

"Miss may I help you?" The man asked waving his right hand trying to get her attention

Alexandria turned her gaze to the brightly lit front desk with a very handsome man. She walked up to the counter and looked him over enough to remember what he looked like but very discreetly, so it didn't look like she was gawking over him.

"Yes, actually I need a room for the night." Alexandria stated

"Alright, what kind of room were you looking for?" The man asked

Alexandria looked up to meet his gaze. She just stared at his dark brown eyes '_He has really nice eyes. Wow I can just stand here and look at them for-_'

"Miss, I asked you what kind of room would you like?" The man asked

"Oh yes, sorry. I would like a room with two full beds." Alexandria said

"Alright, that is our last room available, your total comes out to 200.00, and here is your key card. The number to your room is 5894, its on the fifth floor. If you need anything then you can call the maid service."

"Thanks." Alexandria said while thrusting the 200.00 dollars into his hand, and walking out of the door, only to be greeted with two very odd looking men. Not only were they standing fairly close to her in line, but they were staring at her. One had green hair and piercing blue eyes, and the other one was just a freak. He was really weird looking.

* * *

Behind Alexandria in line there stood two men, that looked really out of place.

"Target spotted." The one man whispered in the other man's ear while pointing to Alexandria's back.

They noticed that Alexandria got her key card and that the man has announced her room number a little louder than necessary.

'_Okay, room number 5894. Now she will finally be away from Raven and we can capture her. Wait a second, he just said one room number. Isn't she still with Raven? She has to be I just saw him outside the hotel before I walked in. Unless they are sharing a room. No, Raven isn't that type of guy.'_

The man with the green hair watched her as she walked by, he didn't fail to notice that she was staring at him pretty intently. He just smirked, '_Raven's got some good taste_.'

The green haired man felt an elbow nudge at his side, and then a deep voice that belonged to his parter Ropuki. "Say man, what were you gawkin' at? Raven's girl?"

"What's wrong with checking out our target before hand?" Chad asked

Little did both of them know that Alexandria heard their whole conversation and was rushing out of the hotel to get to Raven.

"Raven, Raven!" Alexandria yelled as she ran towards the violet eyed teen

"What's going on with you? were you able to get the room?" Raven asked

"Yes I got the room, but there were these guys that were in there and they really creeped me out and then they started saying that I am some sort of target or something. Then there was this one green haired man with piercing blue eyes that was checking me out. He was with another guy that was really scary looking he was really tall and heavy set." Alexandria said

"Who woulden't want to check you out?" Raven asked with a smirk. That smirk was soon wiped off of Raven's face and was replaced with a red handprint, and a stinging feeling on his right cheek.

"What did you do that for? Did they mention who they were working for?" Raven asked sound concerned

"Don't you have any respect for a lady? and no they didn't say or give any clues to who they were working for." Alexandria stated

"Okay, were going to have to stick together at all times tonight, and in order make sure that we are together tonight I gave this." Raven pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket

"Now why would someone like you need handcuffs? You don't even keep anyone prisoner, I was your first." Alexandria simply said

"I didn't, until I took you as my prisoner. I just got these." Raven stated

"Okay and I don't think I want to know why you got them in the first place." Alexandria said in a joking voice

"Well you will find out soon." Raven said with a small grin toying with his lips

"If you think that I'm putting those on, then you are mistak-CLICK"

"Too late." Raven said with a devilish smirk

* * *

**A/N:** To tell everyone the truth, I'm not happy with how his fanfic is going right now. Do you think that I should bother to continue? If so, I am having a major writers block. I have no idea what to write! Please help me out it will me much appreciated! --Lexii


	9. Chapter Nine

Thanks to some people that have helped me get some ideas, I was able to make this chapter, and I know where I am going to go going for the rest of the story. I also wanted to give a thanks to ShadowRebirth37 because you gave me a good idea for later in the story. Also want to give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed for my story so far. I really appreciate it, hearing from my readers keeps me going! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and the whole story so far!

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

"I can't believe that you just did that. What if something bad happens and we can't do anything about it because we are bound to each other like this!" Alexandria started freaking out. She shook her wrist several times trying to get free, but it was no use.

"You mean like take a shower and go to the bathroom?" Raven was bating her and she was too pissed of to notice it. Raven looked over to see Alexandria's facial expression. He quirked a smile at what he saw; Alexandria's face has paled deeply, her normally bronzed color face, now faded into a pasty color. Raven found it quite amusing when she kept opening and closing her mouth trying to say something, but no words were coming out. She reminded Raven of a fish.

"What cat got your tongue?" Raven asked, his smirk was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"This was your whole idea a long wasn't it! If you don't get me out of these then I'm going to yell! " Alexandria yelled again

"Well, you already are." Raven started the obvious to the black haired teen

Alexandria let out an irritated groan. "I swear, If you try anything, you're dead."

Raven raised an eyebrow at Alexandria's comment, "Alexandria, I'm not one that is easy to kill. I have destroyed many bases, and villages. I have also come in contact with the Republican Army many times, and they have yet to kill me. If they can't do it, then how do you think you will be able to?" Raven asked

Alexandria was completely baffled at Raven's statement. She was in between a rock and a hard spot, he had her and they both knew it.

"Let's just go to our room and get some sleep." Raven suggested after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"Do you realize that we are going to be forced to share a bed!?" Alexandria shrieked

"What is wrong with that?" Raven asked, again he smirked at Alexandria's facial expressions once again.

'_Ah, can he be any more impossible, bit I have to admit; I really like his stubbornness__' _Alexandria thought with a little smirk of her own. Raven noticed the smirk and obviously, took it the wrong way.

Alexandria felt a tug fallowed a grunt, "Come on let's go."

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." Alexandria said

"I bet you were thinking about me and you tonight right?" Raven asked

_'She is the easiest person to __bait.' _Raven thought

"WHAT?!" Alexandria yelled

Raven turned around to face a distraught Alexandria. Her arm was up, and was preparing to slap him, but Raven was ready and he grabbed her hand right before it was able to make contact with his face.

_'She looks so cute when she is flustered. I can't seem to get her off of my mind. Is this what falling in love is like? I don't know, this is so confusing, and being confused is something that I am not used to. Someone once told me that Love is a puzzle. Yea well this so called love Love is a puzzle that's puzzling me.' _Raven thought

"Listen, we better get going before those guys you were talking about come out here. The only reason why I put these handcuffs on is so they don't take you away from me."

Both Alexandria and Raven started to walk up to their hotel room, while conversing on their way there.

"Raven, I don't get it. Why do you care if those guys get me. Honestly, you have been making it seem as though I were a nuisance. Why do you keep me around when you can easily dispose of me. Also, I am really no use to you." Once the words left Alexandria's moth Raven couldn't stop thinking about it.

_'She is right. I really do have no use for her. I could let those guys get her, but god knows what they would do or try to do to her. Also, the thought of her being around another man just angers me. I'm falling in love with her, there's no other explanation for it. Even shadow agreed with me last night.'_

**Flashback;;** Shadow Talking

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused." Raven replied

"Confused? Your not one to get confused. Is this about Alexandria?" Shadow still asked even though he already knew the answer. He was glad that he was able to read his masters mind, but he would never tell him that.

"Okay, It is. She has been on my mind constantly, and I can't stop thinking about her!"

"You know that you are falling in love?"

"Psh yea love. How can someone such as myself fall in love?"

"Love is when you can't stop thinking about someone, and you will do anything for them. Is that how you feel?"

Raven nodded in response, he hated when other people were right. He hated the fact that his organoid knew more about him than he did sometimes.

**End Flashback;;**

The more Raven thought about his and Shadow's conversation the night before, the more Raven believed it. He would do anything for Alexandria. Raven lifted his head to look at the black haired girl that was practically pulling him to their room. _'Her hair looks so soft I just want to run my hands threw it. That's it, I think I'm going crazy. I need to tell her my feelings, before this can become dangerous'_

Raven started to walk a little bit faster, so he was walking alongside Alexandria. He looked over at her, and he noticed that she was staring at him. "See something you like, Alexandria?" Raven asked

"Is it a crime to be looking at something in your general direction without it being you? God you are so self centered." Alexandria playfully said

"Well it is a crime to be looking at something in my general direction without it being me." Raven shot back.

Alexandria stopped, that made Raven stop as well. "You really are self centered."

Raven just smirked, "What is wrong with having self confidence?"

Before Alexandria could say anything else she felt Raven's index finger on her lips. Then he moved his hand to her cheek, and slowly moved it down to her chin. He used his free hand to force her to look at him. Alexandria started to freak out because he closed his eyes and his face was moving towards hers, lips slightly parted.

_'I swear if he does the same thing as last time I will defiantly kick him where the sun doesn't shine!' Alexandria thought_

Alexandria closed her eyes and moved towards Raven. Alexandria felt Raven's warm soft lips press up agents hers. Then she felt Raven's free hand move from her face, to her waist. Raven's arm tugged her agents his chest. Alexandria kissed back and had no problem deepening the kiss. She stroked his lips with her tongue, before he opened his mouth for her explorations. Suddenly, a voice acknowledging the both of them tore the both of them apart.

"This better be good." Raven growled

Raven kept his arm draped across her waist, as they both turned to meet with a green haired man with arctic blue eyes. Next to him was a tall, bigger man. Alexandria recognized these men immediately.

"Well well Raven, I never knew that you were one to be into women."

"Those are the guys from earlier." Alexandria whispered to Raven threw clenched teeth. Alexandria felt Raven's grip on her waist tighten, almost in a protective manner.

"What do you scum bags want?" Raven asked

"It's really simple. Hand the girl over." The man with the spiked green hair said.

'It looks like that guy hasn't combed his hair in years!' Alexandria chucked at the thought

"You" the man pointed at Alexandria "What do you find so funny about this situation?"

Alexandria just started to laugh even harder. Chad (The man with the green hair) started to get really annoyed and approached Alexandria. Raven took Alexandria and put her behind him, so Chad would have no access to her.

"Tell me, what do you find so funny?" Chad asked.

Alexandria lifted her left hand, instead of her right because the handcuffs kept Raven and Alexandria's hands bound together. She pointed at something behind both men. They turned around to see what was so funny, they kept on looking for what Alexandira was pointing at that the two men didn't notice Alexandria and Raven running away.

Alexandria started to run towards their room, dragging Raven along with her.

"Come on where is it? 5891, 5892, 5893, ah here we go! 5894."

"Hey Chad! Their down this hallway!" Rapuki yelled. Alexandria started to panic.

"Oh my gosh where is it? Where is that stupid key. Oh yea, Raven grab the key card out of my back right pocket!" Alexandria yelled, but not too loud. Suddenly, her composure gave way to a shot of adrenaline she could feel the taste on her tongue and feel it surging threw her chest. Her thoughts were going a million miles per hour. Her hands started to shake madly, and they also started to perspire. She took her free hand and wiped off the sweat on her pant leg. She tried to wipe off her right hand, but with the handcuffs, Raven didn't let her.

'God I can kill Raven for putting those handcuffs on us!' Alexandria thought

Raven did as he told, but he lightly spanked Alexandria's butt, and quickly handed her the key card. Alexandria wanted to much just to turn around and slap Raven in the face, but it was the satisfaction of slapping him and getting caught. She held herself back because she knew that she can slap him later without getting caught. Alexandria quickly slid the key card into the door. She looked down the long dimmed hallway and was able to spot two figures all the way at the end of it. Luckily, the two of them haven't spotted Raven and Alexandria yet. Alexandria heard a beep and noticed that the light was green. She quickly, but silently opened the door. Her and Raven rushed into the room, and closed the door.

"Raven do you think that they will find us?" Alexandria asked

Raven started to walk over into the front room where there was a couch. Alexandria tried to stand her ground, but it was useless. She was pulled into the front room by Raven. He walked over to a couch and plopped down on it running his hand threw his long black locks. Alexandria had no choice, but to sit next to him.

"No. They don't know what room we are in." Raven sternly said. He knew that Alexandria was scared. Who wouldn't be when you had two weird guys chasing after you. Raven wasn't stupid, he knew that they were professionals, and they would stop at nothing find them. The question is, who sent them?

* * *

**A/N:** While I came up with this, I thought of an idea to do a cross over with another anime. I'm still not sure if I'm going to go threw with it yet though. If I do, then the story will be a lot longer than I planned it to be. Anyways, Chapter 10 will be up soon! Tell me what you thought, or if you would like me to make any changes, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! The battle between Van and Raven is a real one, it actually happened in one of the episodes, so I didn't write that part, and it's not mine.

I'm Back with Chapter 10. I hope that you enjoy it! I also wanted to give a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

Raven walked outside onto the balcony and took in a deep breath, and let it out. He watched as the clouds of carbon dioxide faded away into the dark star lit sky. Winter was near, but that was the furthest thing from Raven's mind.

_'Why were those guys going after Alexandria and who sent them? There are only a couple of people that know about Alexandria; Viola and Prozen. It had to be that good for nothing Prozen. He was pissed of at me because I refused to bring her to him, and fight Van. He is just looking for some payback.' _

* * *

_Flashback_

_"What is it?" Raven snapped_

_"That's no way to treat your superiors, (Raven rolled his eyes) especially when they have some valuable information." Prozen stated_

_"Oh and what will this valuable information be?" Raven said sarcastically_

_"Van and his sidekick were last spotted at coordinates 50 E and 100 S that is approximately 50 miles away from where you are. I would like for you to take them down for me. Actually, no. I just don't want you to take them down, I want them destroyed. That's an order." Prozen said arrogantly._

_Raven turned around and glared at the girl and gritted his teeth before he turned back around. 'I can't take her into battle with me. She will be injured no doubt, and I definitely don't want that to happen. Why am I acting this way anyways? Usually having someone in the back seat wont have any kind of affect on me. I know that I have feelings for this girl, but I didn't know that they would make me like this.' _

_"I refuse." Raven simply said_

_'That's really weird. How can Raven decline a fight like that? In the show, Raven and Van were enemies and anytime that they had a time to fight no one would back down. Raven is acting really different lately. Could it be me? I know that before he answered the question he looked back at me. That has to count for something doesn't it?' Alexandria thought._

_"You refuse one of my orders?" Prozen asked disappointment lingering in his voice_

_"Did you just hear me or not? I don't take orders from you or anyone." Raven snapped_

_"Hn. That's not like you at all Raven, is that little prisoner of yours keeping you away from fighting?" Prozen asked_

_"Leave her out of this Prozen!" Raven yelled_

_"Well fine, if you decide to not fight Van then you will hand the girl over as soon as you get here." Prozen said._

_"Hn. Can your brain process anything? Obviously not because I already told you that I don't take orders from you or anyone." Raven stated with annoyance in his voice._

_Alexandria was curious about the whole conversation thing so she decided to peak her head out, so she could see Prozen on the coma-link_

_"Well Raven I guess that I can't blame you for liking the girl, after all she is a pretty one." Prozen stated_

_"Huh? How did--" Raven stopped when he turned his head and saw that Alexandria was peaking out from the back seat. He quickly took his hand and shoved her back into her seat._

_"Tisk, tisk, tisk Raven. That's no way to treat a lady." Prozen said_

_"Once again, leave her out of this. Now if your all done I have better things than to sit here and listen to you and your antics." Raven angrily said. He quickly turned off his coma link before Prozen had the ability to say something back._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"**BOOM BOOM!**"

"Huh?" Raven turned his attention to the towards the noise. His eyes widened at the scene. He saw a snake-like Zoid and a _blue Blade Liger_.

'_What is Van doing here? We went the opposite way he was going. Unless, he was fallowing me. So the boy wants a challenge? Well he's going to get one_.' Raven thought

Raven ran back into the room to get Alexandria, and tell her to gather all of their things and to start heading for the Geno Saurer.

**A little while later...**

"Okay, now I'm going to drop you off in this canyon because I'm going to fight this one guy and I don't want to take any chances of you getting hurt." Raven said as he maneuvered his Zoid to fly into a canyon.

"Wait, so I'm going to say here? Alone?" Alexandria asked a sence of worryness in her voice.

Raven nodded and opened the cockpit for her to get out. Alexandria was going to jump out when Raven asked her "Aren't you forgetting something?" Alexandria shook her head meaning no. Raven just smirked and pulled Alexandria into a kiss.

"Raven...I-" Alexandria was silenced by Raven's index finger on her lips.

"Just go." That was all he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hn. I always knew Raven to be smart and to catch onto these kind of things, but he really got outsmarted this time. Now we will have his girlfriend and immediately deliver her to lord Prozen. Prozen will be so proud of us. He also told me that she had to be delivered to him ASAP." Chad told Rapuki

"I don't know how we are going to get there as soon as possible because we are three days away from the imperial capital." Rapuki told chad while looking at Raven and Alexandria threw binoculars.

"Well, were going to have to travel as fast as we can. I can reasure you that Raven wont be able to fallow us. He wont even know what happened!" Chad was beaming

"I wouldn't underestimate the guy though. He is bound to find out sooner or later, but the plan is so good I wonder if he will ever figure it all out. Ha exactly how we planned...look." Rapuki handed his binoculars over to Chad.

Chad took the binoculars and smirked as well. "We got her right where we want her."

* * *

**Back to Raven and Alexandria...**

A tear fell from one of Alexandria's sky blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Raven asked

"B-because I don't want you to get hurt." Alexandria admitted

"I'm going to be okay. Just promise me that you will be here when I get back. I shouldn't be long at all." Raven told Alexandria

"I promise. Raven, please be careful!" Alexandria yelled out once she jumped out of the cockpit. He just nodded and closed his cockpit and sped away.

"Oh god, what am I going to do with him being gone?" Alexandria asked herself while watching the Geno Breaker speed off into the distance.

"Well you can always come with us." Chad stated.

Alexandria gasped and turned around to meet the gaze of the short green haired man.

"Who are you! Why are you fallowing me and Raven around?" Alexandria asked starting to back away from the two men.

"Why are you backing away from us? Are you scared?" Rapuki asked.

"N-no" Alexandria responded

"Doesn't sound like it." Chad implied smirking

"Listen, I really don't know what you or your friends plans are-" Alexandria was cut of by Chad's loud deep voice.

"Or what Raven is going to come and save you? Well that's not going to happen. He doesn't even know that we are here. As a matter of fact, he is probably too busy fighting Van to come and save you anyways." Chad said with a smirk.

_'Oh no_' Alexandria thought. She knew that those guys were right. _'What is going to happen to me?!_'

* * *

**Raven and Van's fight...**

"Raven, What are you doing here?" Van asked surprised

"You can't really be surprised to see me, Ill go on until I destroy you once and for all" Raven declared as he was walking towards the blade liger preparing for their attacks.

Suddenly, Irvine and Van got on opposite sides of the Geno Saurer and started shooting and jumping on it, but Raven was prepared. Irvine kept on shooting at Raven, and his patience was running thin.

"You are on my nerves!" Raven yelled at Irvine

Raven used one of his hyper-claws and dragged the Command Wolf over to the Geno Saurer. In no time, Raven started to pound the Geno Saurer's foot onto the Command Wolf. Once Raven was sure Irvine was out of the battle he turned his attention to his worst enemy. Raven started warming up his charged particle gun. Instead of the Blade Liger trying to get out of the way of the charged particle beam, Van started to run towards it.

'Is he an idiot?' Raven asked himself

Raven shot the beam, but Van was able to deflect it with his shield. Van was only able to cut of the Geno Saurer's right arm with that attack.

"Impressive he obviously upgraded his shields power". The dark fighter admitted.

Van charged at the Geno Saurer again, and Raven started charging up the charged particle beam.

"This is it Raven!" Van yelled

"Probably, but not for me". Raven spat back

He then shot the charged particle beam at Van, and this time he used the pulse laser guns. This time, Van wasn't able to deflect the beam, and Van went flying backwards. He started to run but Raven wasn't going to let that happen, so Raven started shooting his pulse laser guns in front of the blade liger so it couldn't move forward, out of the next charged particle beams way.

"Not so fast my friend" Raven said

Raven was charging up the charged particle beam again. This time shot it directly at Van using the laser guns once again. Van's shield wasn't able to deflect the beam anymore and it was shut down. Raven started to walk towards the fallen Blade liger, and stopped 20 feet in front of it. Raven was charging up his charged particle beam and failed to notice the Gustav that was blocking his way.

"I may not have the weapons but I've got armor as thick as your head, I'd like to see if you can get threw me!" Moonbay yelled.

Raven fired the cbp anyways, and much to Raven's disappointment the beam wasn't able to get threw the armor of the snail-like zoid, but he was quite pleased with the damage he did to her Zoid.

"Ha. That will teach her for interfering." Raven stated with a smirk prying on his lips.

Raven started to advance towards the Blade Liger once again.

_'Finally this brat will be gone. Gone forever_.' Raven thought with joy. He was brought out of his thoughts when the controls on the Geno Saurer stopped working.

"The controls aren't working. Why are you doing that Shadow why aren't you listening to my control commands?!" Raven yelled at his organoid

Shadow growled

"What about her? Is she ok?" Raven asked. His anger disappeared when he knew who Shadow was talking about.

"Roaaar!" (No, We have to get to her!)

"Hurry up get to the canyon then!" Raven yelled as the two of them sped towards the canyon at full speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 10 is finally done. It took me longer than expected to have it posted. Let me know what you think, or if you found some spelling/grammar mistakes. Again, Reviews are welcome and I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say

Chapter 11 wont be up for awhile because of finals and stuff I will try and get it up as soon as I can once they are over! That will be around June 4th-ish unless I have some spare-time when I am able to update. --Lexi


	11. Chapter Eleven

Few, I typed this whole thing up in one day! I was able to get the computer while my parents were out running some errands! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, Raven might seem a little out of character, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you think so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids!

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

**Shadow & Raven's P.O.V.**

"Urah! Shadow what is taking so long to get there!?" Raven was really impatient, and he couldn't believe how much discomfort he was feeling.

'What if we get there and she is no where to be found? What if she's dead, what if she was kidnapped, what if-- ROAAARRR!'

"Took you long enough" Raven complained as he jumped out of his cockpit.

"Alexandria" Raven called out

no response

"Alexandria" Raven called a bit louder this time

no response

"Alexandria!" Raven yelled

still, no response.

The heart beat in Ravens chest started to beat out of control. He lifted his hand to wipe the sweat that was now on his forehead. He looked at his hands. They were shaking, that only means on thing. He, the most feared assassin on Zi, the boy that was known to have no emotions, was nervous.

'What if she is dead. I will never be able to tell her that I loved her. I swear who ever took her will pay.'

"Shadow, Where do you think she is?" Raven asked, his voice getting quieter and quieter towards the end of the sentence.

"grrrrrrr"

Shadow popped out from behind a rock with a letter in his mouth. Raven briskly walked over to his organoid and snatched it from his mouth. It was a note, it read;

Raven: By the time you receive this note, it will probably be too late. Yes, we have your girlfriend. You should have known better than to leave her all alone by herself in a canyon. We really thought you were smarter than that. No matter, we have her now and she is our prisoner. Well not for long until we hand her over to him, but we _promise_to take good care of her for you. Don't come looking for her because it is just a loss cause. -- Rapuki and Chad

Raven took the note and crushed it with his hands and yelled "bastards!" to no one in particular.

"Rooaaarrrrr!" Look I found some Zoid tracks. This may lead us to her!" Shadow roared

"huh?" Raven looked up to where Shadow was pointing. Those violet eyes seemed to gleam with an ounce of emotion for the first time in a long time. It wasn't hatred; it was hope.

* * *

**A woman and a man looking down at Raven and Shadow, some where on top of the canyon...**

"Aw poor Raven. Look at him all down and depressed because his girl was taken away from him. Now it's my turn to make a move." A blue haired girl with aqua green eyes spoke. She looked as if she was in her early twenties.

"Do you really think you have a chance with him?" a red headed man asked

"Of course, I go in right now and I gain his trust. He will start to like me in no time." The woman spoke

"Keep on thinking that. You know that Raven is very persistent. He wont stop until he gets what he wants." The man added

"Don't try to bring my hopes down. I know that my plan is going to work." The woman said with a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"keep thinking that." The man murmured under his breath so the woman wasn't able to understand it.

* * *

**Back to Raven and Shadow...**

"Shadow, We have gone past this place about 4 times now! Were just going in circles, those tracks obviously don't belong to the people that took Alexandria." Raven let out a stressful groan.

'Maybe this will work.' He thought

Raven put up a Zoid radar and he was able to detect Zoids that are in a 30-mile radius of him. After a couple of seconds of waiting, two Zoids came into view. Both of them were speeding off to the North West at 130 miles per hour.

'That has to be them. No one travels in this part of the desert and considering that two men took her, they had to have two Zoids. Where are they going though?' Raven wondered. A beeping noise shook him out of his thoughts. The two Zoids were moving out of the tracker system, and quick.

"Shadow, lets fallow thoes goons." Raven suggested

"Roar" Shadow agreed

* * *

**Alexandria and her kidnappers...**

"Will you stop squirming already!?" Chad yelled

He was getting very annoyed at the black haired teen kept on breaking his concentration with her useless attempts to break free.

"hjfhdsbghdsbghbdghbdghbghbg!" Alexandria yelled

"Listen, I can't understand what you are saying because that cloth over your mouth is keeping you from being able to talk. Why don't you just shut up, stop squirming and enjoy the ride sweet pea." Chad demanded, smirking

'That's it, if that man calls me sweet pea again, when I get out of these ropes he is going to get a nice knuckle sandwich!' Alexandria said in her mind. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh at the thought. Unfortunately for her, her laugh came out sounding something like this "djgdbgh bghdbsghbd bghjb ghdsbg sdhgbhsdb sjbdsgh bsdhgshdg!!" Her eyes started to tear because she was laughing so hard. Alexandria wasn't able to wipe away her tears because her wrists were tied up firmly behind her back.

"THATS IT! IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING OR TALKING OR DOING WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" Chad yelled.

"Man chill out Chad! you don't want to scare the girl do you? If you can't handle the girl then I will take her seeing you are incompetent of doing something as simple as looking over a girl." Rapuki chastised

"FINE! SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE HER!" Chad yelled

Both of the Helkats stopped and Alexandria was thrown from Chad's Zoid to Rapuki's.

* * *

**Prozen at an Imperial base...**

"Professor, when will the Zoid be ready to awaken?" Prozen asked

"You know you have to find a human body to control it first, right?" The older-looking professor told Prozen

"Yes, I know. I already have that arranged."

"Good. Depending on when the person gets here it will be at least 5 hours until the Zoid is ready to be awoken." the professor spoke

"What about the portal. Were you able to finish that?" Prozen asked

"Yes I did. All you have to do is aim it at the person and they will instantly go wherever you want them to." The professor said as he handed the gun to Prozen.

"Very well." Prozen said as he held up the gun at the professor

"P-P-Prozen w-what a-a-are you d-d-d-d-oing?" The man started to stutter

"You have an idea about what my plan is. I don't need anyone knowing anything about it except me. How do I know you wont go around telling people about it? Prozen questioned.

"S-s-s-ir y-y-y-you ha-ve m-y-y w-w-w-o-o-rd." The man was getting really nervous now

"Hn. Go somewhere far, far away and never come back!" Prozen yelled as he shot the gun. Instantly a blue and pink portal came out of thin air and sucked the man into it. The portal went as soon as it appeared. There was none else left in the laboratory except a man with a smirk on his face thinking;

'I'm going to get him where it's really going to hurt' Prozen thought as his smirk grew bigger.

* * *

**Rapuki, Chad and Alexandria...**

"Prozen sir, do we still have to report to the Imperial Capital?" Chad asked

"No. I want you to go to coordinates 45 E and 105 S. It is a secret base that I bought. Did you make sure that you didn't leave behind any evidence that you and Rapuki are the ones responsible for her disappearing?" Prozen asked

Chad gulped and diverted his eyes away from the coma-like and said "No sir."

'I knew I should have stopped Rapuki from writing the letter!' Chad thought

"Very good. If everything goes as planned, you might be looking at a promotion." Prozen stated

"Thank you sir, by the way Rapuki and I are 5 minutes away from the new location." Chad alerted

"Alright, I will see you at the base then." With that, Chad switched his coma-link over to Rapuki's and told him everything.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Shadow can't you go any faster than this!" Raven yelled at his organoid

"grrrr."

"Were only two miles behind them! huh? There switching their direction." Raven said to himself. He started to steer his Zoid towards the kidnappers direction.

'Where could they possiably be going? There is nothing that way except a diserted base.' Raven thought

Raven continued to steer his Zoid towards the signal until he came to a deserted base.

"Shadow, you stay here with the Zoid I'm going to go in there and look for Alexandria. She has to be in there." The dark haired teen commanded.

* * *

**Inside the base...**

"Prozen sir, we have the girl that you requested." Rapuki informed holding the girl

"Good job boys. Now I'm expecting Raven to be here soon." Prozen announced

"What do you mean, I thought you said that it was good that he was not fallowing us." Chad inquired

"I did until you gave me your answer. It's very easy to tell you are lying. Also, look behind you." Prozen snapped

Chad, Alexandria, and Rapuki turned around to be greeted by a huge plasma screen T.V. that showed a picture of Raven coming into the building.

"DJGJDBGDBGDSBGDSBG!" Alexandria yelled

"Rapuki would you mind removing that from the poor girls mouth?" Prozen asked

"Uh, yes... right away sir!" Rapuki wasn't one to stutter, but when it came to Prozen, Rapuki couldn't help himself.

"What are we going to do now? Raven is obviously going to get in here. I mean we were able to." Chad stated

"I know. I had to rethink my plan. I want to tell you guys it_ privately_." Prozen stressed the word privately

Rapuki let go of Alexandria and walked into a room with the other guys.

"Alright this is my plan..."

* * *

**Outside...**

"God where can they be!" Raven cursed

He started to walk down a dark and dingy hallway that seamed to go on forever. At the end of it; there was a little light that got bigger with every step.

"That has to be where she is" Raven said with hope in his voice

* * *

**Back to the secret meeting...**

"WOW. I can't believe you are gong to do that. Your plan is genius!" Both of the men yelled

"I know, now lets get out there before Raven gets in here." Prozen ordered

The three men walked back into the main room to see Alexandria sitting agents one of the walls with her knees tucked up to her chest.

"Don't be all sad. Soon everything will be bac-"

Chad was cut off because the door to the room was kicked open by none other than Raven himself.

"WHERES ALEXANDRIA AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO HER!" Raven yelled

"Raven! Raven!" Alexandria yelled as she ran over to him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked

"Yes. Raven I missed you so much!"

"Me too. I'm just glad that your okay. Now hurry up and get out of here, and I'm going to take care of these fools." Raven said as he kissed Alexandria

"Very sweet. Now it's time to get down to business. You, Girl don't move one more foot!" Rapuki yelled as he held up a gun.

Alexandria just gasped in horror

Raven started to run towards Rapuki, but was knocked down by Chad.

"Where do you think you were going?" Chad asked

Raven just growled

Just then Prozen walked out from the shadows holding an odd looking gun that said "Portal 7A51B" printed on it

"Prozen! I knew you were behind all of this! When I get out of here I'm going to make you pay!" Raven yelled

"Sure. Now Raven, why did you disobey me back a couple of days ago?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Raven snapped

"You know, if I were you I would start talking otherwise your girlfriend might pay for your attitude problems."

Prozen smirked

Raven scowled.

"I didn't want Alexandria to get hurt. You happy now?" Sarcasm was dripping from Raven's words.

"As a matter of fact I am. Has she been the one blocking you from carrying out my orders?" Prozen asked "You better be honest, or else you might never see her again." Prozen threatened

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" Prozen asked

Raven looked deep into Alexandria's sky blue eyes and said "I do, and I would do anything for her."

Tears welled up in Alexandria's eyes. No one has ever told her they cared for her in that way before. Not only that, but they would do anything for her.

"I love you too." Alexandria said

"Love sick fools. What ever happened to the Raven that I raised. The one that would only kill and destroy. He felt nothing towards anyone or anything." Prozen had a deep frown on his face.

"Looks like I'm going to be the one to change that." Prozen stated

He held up the gun at Alexandria.

"NO!" Raven yelled

He tried to get out of the grip of Chad and Rapuki but they were both too strong

"Say good bye Alexandria." Prozen said

Before Alexandria could even react Prozen shot the gun at her. A bright yellow, blue, and pink portal appeared behind her and quickly sucked her into it. Alexandria was in a daze, the last words she heard were "NO!" from Raven and "Go back to where you came from." from Prozen.

* * *

**A/N: Review's are greatly appreciated! **I know that you guys hate me for that cliffie, but if I didn't stop the story, then this chapter would be a very long one! Also, just letting you know where I am in the story, It's not even close to being done yet. Everyday, I have ideas popping into my head and I'm trying to incorporate some of them into the story. However, In the next chapter I am going to put some characters from Yu-Gi-Oh in there. Don't worry, its still going to be a Zoid fanfic, only with some new characters in the story. It wont change the pot at all, I promise. I will also put up a little bio about each one so you know about the person before you start reading the story! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Let me know what you think, again, I love hearing from my readers. It keeps me going. Until next time, Lexii


	12. Chapter Twelve

I apologize for the shortness, but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. In this Chapter there is only going to be one character from Yu-Gi-Oh. Every time I write a new chapter and there is a character in it from Yu-Gi-Oh, ill write a little description about them.

**Duke Devlin**- He is obsessed with dice, he is stuck-up, he thinks about himself a lot, he can be oblivious to things sometimes, he is easy to impress. He flirts with probably everything that's female. He is very famous because he created a type of game called "dungeon dice monsters" (Its a type of dueling) www.yugiohchronicles.it/duke.jpg If you copy and paste this url into the search box, it should take you to a picture of him. It's not the best picture, but in my mind it was the best one I could find.

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

Raven stood on the edge of a cliff watching the sun set as the wind tasseled with his black hair. His amethyst eyes never looked as cold as they did now. It was a cool November evening, but he was oblivious to the pleasant autumn atmosphere, he was totally consumed with regret, and loneliness to even notice the sudden change of season. He looked down at his bruised and bleeding knuckles, and frowned. The last thing on his mind was nursing his wounds from the fight earlier that afternoon.

**Flashback**

_Ra__ven tried to squirm away from Chad and Rapuki, but both of them together made it impossible for Raven to escape from their steel grip. There was nothing he could do, but sit there and watch another loved one be taken away from him._

_"NO!" Raven yelled as Prozen held up the gun and aimed it at Alexandria_

_He continued to struggle agents the two men, but they showed no sign of giving up._

_"Say good bye Alexandria." Prozen said_

_Raven stood their hopelessly as Prozen fired the gun at her. The only words that escaped Raven's mouth at this point were a simple "no!" He watched as she faded into nothing but air. Raven looked down at the floor because he did not want Prozen to see the sadness and hurt in his eyes. Truth be told, he really had a talent for hiding his emotions, but this was too much for even him to handle. After a couple moments of silence, Rapuki and Chad released Raven from their grip and pushed him towards Prozen._

_"Now now Raven, now that she is out of the way are you willing to compel with my orders?" Prozen asked as a smirk started to form on his face_

_Raven's sadness was now mounting into anger. He wasn't even thinking at this point anymore. He hastily stalked up to Prozen and kicked him in the shins. Raven sneered as he watched Prozen fall to the floor crying out in pain. Raven quickly whipped around and faced the two men who held him back. Chad charged for Raven, but he was able to dodge Chad's attack by moving to the side and sticking his foot out. As planned, Chad stumbled over Raven's foot and slammed into a nearby wall slowly sliding down to the floor. Raven acted quick by hitting Chad on the head with the butt of the gun knocking him out cold. Rapuki was already prepared to fight. He had is gun out ready to fire, but Raven beat him to it. Raven shot at Rapuki's left leg, also making him fall to the ground crying out in pain. Raven ran over to his body and began to punch Rapuki over and over again._

_"You know at this point your only hurting yourself. He is already knocked out and can't feel a thing. Look at your knuckles. they are all bruised and bloody." A low soothing voice said. Almost a too soothing voice. Raven didn't have to turn around to see who it was because he already knew._

_Raven stopped his beating on Rapuki's body and looked up at the man standing above him. Raven stood up form his kneeling position and took a swing at Prozen's head. Unfortunately, Prozen saw that coming and was able to grab Raven's fist before it made contact with his face. He took Raven's fist and twisted it until it couldn't be twisted anymore. Instead of crying out in pain, Raven took this as an opportunity to attempt another hit at Prozen's face. Prozen stumbled back a little bit and asked_

_"Just get over it, you will never be able to see your precious girlfriend anymore. What's the point in figting? Why dont you just give in to me?" Prozen asked_

_"I'm stronger than that. I will never surrender myself to you." Raven spat with a tone of disgust in his voice._

_Prozen closed his eyes and snickered "You have been pretty tuff Raven. I always wondered if it was a mask. You also had the ability to hide your emotions so well, that it was impossible to even read your eyes, but now lets just say your eyes are deceiving you. Your sad and scared. Just the way I found you 10 years ago."_

_After this statement Raven was outraged. He charged at Prozen and charged at him knocking him to the floor with Raven on top of him. Raven started to throw punches at Prozen's face. At this point, the pain that was shooting threw Raven's knuckles didn't bother him at all. He had his mind set on one thing and one thing only; Making Prozen pay for what he has done._

**End Flashback**

Raven couldn't remember what else happened because his anger took control of his body. He looked up from his hands and clenched them into fists while watching the sun finally disappear under the horizon.

* * *

"He looks really sad Hiltz. I wonder what happened." Ryss stated

"Hn. Does it really matter. The fact is that he is weak, look at him." Hiltz spoke

The two zoidians looked down from their hiding spot. What they both witnessed was something they thought nobody would ever see. Raven began to crumble before their eyes. He sunk down onto his knees and looked up into the sky yelling "Why! Why is it, everyone I care about someone they always get taken away from me!"

Hiltz and Ryss watched in utter shock when they saw tears streaming down Raven's face.

* * *

"Ow My head is killing me!" Alexandria complained as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her hand immediately went to her temples trying to ease some of the pressure in her head. As Alexandria became more aware of the things around her, she realized she had no idea where she was. True, she was in a dark alley.. WAIT! A dark alley?

'What am I doing in here!?' Alexandria began to panic.

She frantically began to look around to see if she was right. 'Oh man I better get out of here!" Alexandria's mind screamed

She briefly stood up and bolted to the near-by street.

"Where am I?" Alexandria asked herself.

All around here there were bright lights, billboard signs, but they were all in Japanese.

"What the hell?" Alexandria asked herself once more

Lucky for her, she has been taking Japanese since she was a freshman in high school, so she was able to read everything.

'I'm kind of hungry' Alexandria thought

Almost if it was on cue, her stomach started rumbling. Alexandria looked up and down the street for somewhere to eat. Her eyes met with a little diner on the corner. 'Perfect' She thought

When Alexandria entered the little restaurant a little bell went off letting the staff become aware that a costumer arrived. In no time, there was a hostess at the front desk holding a menu.

"Do you have any preference where you would like to sit?" The hostess asked

"No, not at all." Alexandria responded.

The hostess walked over to the counter and placed the menu in front of a stool. Alexandria murmured a quiet "thanks" to the lady.

'Just what I needed, some peace and quiet' Alexandria thought.

She closed her eyes and leaned back agents her chair taking in the nice aroma of food. (She hasn't eaten in over a day and a half) when she heard a familiar "DING!" noise fallowed by yells and screams. Alexandria shot open her eyes to see a teen-aged man with back hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Duke Devlin we love you!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Your so hot!"

Alexandria just sneered. She knew who this man was, how could she not? Her friends were absolutely obsessed with him!

She could hear the restaurant manager trying to keep out all of the girls, and some of the guys that were in love with Duke. Alexandria heard footsteps in the distance. They kept on getting louder and louder until they stopped. Alexandria looked down and she could see his shiny black dress shoes. She smirked, she knew exactly what he was going to do now. He was known for trying to pick up girls.

She heard Duke clear his throat trying to make is presence known. Alexandria spun her stool around to look at him. She was about to say something until he cut her off.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somehwere before?" He asked

Alexandria inwardly smirked. He was making this too easy for her.

"Yea, thats why I don't go there anymore." She replied

She rapidly turned her stool around ready to order.

"Miss have you decided what you want?" The waiter asked

"um. yea Ill have a sprite with a hamburger." Alexandria replied

"Would you like fires or coleslaw with your meal?"

"Ill have the coleslaw."

"Alright, your order will be out soon." The waiter said as he walked into the kitchen

Alexandria was too busy playing with one of the ketchup bottles to notice Duke sit down next to her. She looked up at him and frowned

"Why the frown?" Duke asked

"Why do you care?" Alexandria restored

"Because it pains me to see such a beautiful face with a frown on it." Duke responded

"hn." Alexandria responded

Duke scooted his stool closer to Alexandria's, he put his left hand on the table and said "I know how to please a woman." He said smirking

This made Alexandria frown even more.

"Well then_ please_ leave me alone." Alexandria put some emphasis on the word please

"You know I really like your snippy attitude."

Alexandria didn't respond. She was just going to ignore him for the rest of the night. After awhile of Alexandria ignoring him Duke took out a pair of dice and he started to roll it over and over again. She looked him over, he had Dice earrings too.

Finally, Alexandria's drink and dinner came. She ate it as fast as she could, but she soon became full and waved for the waiter to bring her check. Duke also asked for his check. She gave him a quizical stare and then looked down at the empty plate.

'When did he get his food' She thought

"Here, I'm paying for her too, keep the change" Duke said shoving a 50.00 bill into the waitors hand.

"B-but sir. No I want you to keep the change. Trust me I have a lot where that came from." Duke smiled triumphantly.

"hey, um.. thanks." Alexandria replied

"No problem... I don't think I caught your name." Duke said

"Alexandria, Alexandria Driscoll." She replied

"You mean THE Alexandria Driscoll, as in the popular American swimsuit model!" Duke exclaimed

Alexandria blushed a bit "Yea, that's me."

"WOW! I am such a big fan. The last shoot that you did for Sports Illustrated was AMAZING!" Duke exclaimed again

"Well thank you, but I must be going." She replied

"oh.. o-okay. Do you need a ride somewhere or anything?" Duke asked

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." She respoded

"Okay." Duke said as he watched her retreating form.

'I know something is going to happen. I'm going to fallow her.' Duke thought.

* * *

'What a beautiful evening. Well it would be even better if _he_ was here.' She thought.

As she was waling down the street, she dragged her feet and would kick random stones when they got in her way. The pain she was feeling right now was unbelievable, and what hurt the most was the fact she would never, ever see him again. She was here on earth, and he was tens of millions of miles away. He was the first man Alexandria ever feel in love with. A salty tear rolled down her cheek.

'It's just not fair!' She thought.

The sound of foot steps and low whispers made Alexandria snap back to reality. She stopped walking to hear the noise, but there wansnt any. She shrugged it off.

'Probably some people walking by' She thought

Alexandria continued to walk down the street, the foot steps and the whispering started up again. She abruptly stopped; so did the noise.

'I must be imagining things'

She started to press forward, but got a strange gut feeling that someone was fallowing her. Again, the footsteps and whispering continued. Alexandria grew frustrated. She stopped and whirled around.

"Whose there!" Alexandria yelled

No responce

"Arrgghh." She heard coming from behind a garbage can.

"Way to go dude she heard us!" She heard a man yell.

"Attack!" She heard a man yell fallowed by a bunch of "Yea's!"

Alexandria didn't even wait to see what was going to happen. She circled around 180 degrees and started to run. She was about to cross a street when a black car zoomed out from the ally and stopped right in front of her, causing her to take a couple of steps back. She was about to go around the car when the window rolled down and a man spoke.

* * *

**A/N**: IMPORTANT! Do you think I need to change my rating to M for violence? I have no idea, your help will greatly be appreciated, I just don't want to get booted. YAY! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER! Now I will have a lot of time on my hands, and I will be able to upload my chapters even faster now. Anyways, Alexandria meets Duke! I purposely didn't really put any of their conversation in here because there is going to be a lot of them in the next chappie. Tell me what you think. Review!

I should have Chapter 13 up soon! Let me know what you think! --Lexii


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hey people, I wanted to get this up sooner than it really did. I was grounded because my brother and I got caught tping my next door neighbor... haha and today my parents were out and I snuck onto the computer.. I know I'm sooo b.a. haha

Anyways, This chapter is going to be on the shorter side because I didn't have enough time on the computer, so here is Chapter 13!

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

"Get in!" A man with shoulder length midnight colored hair yelled

"Duke is that you?" The young woman spoke

"Yea, now just get in!" he yelled again

"Why how do I know your not trying to kidnap me?" She asked

"You don't, but would you really trust them over me?" Duke nudged his head towards the group of men running after her.

Alexandria turned around and her eyes grew as big as saucers, there was about five homeless men about half way down the block running towards them yelling "Get back here girlie!"

"Okay okay!" Alexandria yelled as she ran around the car and hopped into the passenger seat. She abruptly closed the door, and the black sports car sped away.

"Thank you, Duke." Alexandria said as she looked around the car. There was a pair of black and white dice hanging from the rear-view mirror and there was a picture of dice woven into the head rest on every seat.

'Man, I knew this man liked dice, but he is obsessed!' Alexandria chucked a bit at her thoughts

"Hey, it was no problem." Duke replied

"How did you know they were fallowing me? and who were they?" Alexandria asked. She had so many questions developing in her mind in a short amount of time and it was beginning to give her a headache.

"Well first off, they are a gang called KYO and second, I kind of fallowed you. I just wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to you" Duke said as he ran his knuckles down her soft cheek. Alexandria swiftly pulled her head away from his touch. She sat back into the seat and leaned her head agenst the window and gazed out of it.

**Flashback**

"Wow Raven, This is beautiful." Alexandria whispered as she looked up into the sky.

"Isn't it?" The young man responded

"How did you find this place?" Alexandria asked drifting her gaze from the sky to the man standing next to her. Lilac met with sky blue.

"I always look up at the stars. They are a living reminder of my past." Raven mourned

"You know, you never did tell me your pas-" Raven cut off Alexandria. She was able to get the hint he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm really glad that I met you." Raven said as he ran his knuckles down her delicate cheek, and then lightly cupping her chin and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**End flashback**

"Hey are you alright?" Duke asked "huh? Oh yea I'm fine, I just zoned out a bit." She let out a nervous chuckle. Oh how she missed Raven. 'I wonder what he is doing right now."

* * *

"Shadow what are we suppose to do now?" Raven asked his black organoid

"Why don't you go out and get her?" Shadow asked Raven just looked at his organoid like he was crazy.

"Go out and get her? How? She is back on Earth you dimwit!" Raven yelled

"Listen, you just can't be moping around the way you have been alright? Go out and do something, Why don't you and I go destroy a little village?" Shadow asked

"She didn't like it when I destroyed things for no reason." Raven restored with a distant look in his eyes.

**Flashback**

"What do you mean your just going to destroy the town?" Alexandria shrieked

"What I said, I'm going to destroy them" Raven rejoined, you can tell that he was getting a little irritated.

"That's absurd! You just can't go over there and destroy that town? Do you know how many innocent people you are going to kill? I don't like that idea at all and I'm not going to let you do it."

**End flashback**

"Before you go into a deeper state of depression, I'm going to tell you this once and only once. You can sit here and dwell on the past, or you can do something about it. If Prozen sent her back to earth, then there has to be a way for her to be able to get here." Shadow seethed

'I have never heard Shadow talk like that before. He is right, but what am I going to do?'

Raven laid down on his back and watched the clouds move across the sky.

'Why? why? why?' were Raven's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep

* * *

"Alexandria, hey where do I need to take you?" Duke asked

"Do you know of any hotels around here?" Alexandria asked in a monotone voice

"There are a few, but they are really crappy. What brings you to Domino, Japan anyways?" Duke asked

"DOMINO, JAPAN! WHAT?" Alexandria screeched

"Where did you think you were?" Duke asked chuckling

"I-I-I- don't know. I didn't even know I was here."

"How do you not know where you are?"

Alexandria just rolled her eyes, obviously aggravated

"You know what, why don't you just say at my mansion and you can tell me anything you want to. I can tell that something has been bothering you." Duke consoled

"O-okay. If I'm not a burden." Alexandria responded

"HA-HA a burden? Darling, The only one living in my mansion is me and my staff. Besides, I would like to have a pretty lady like you in my house." Duke flirtatiously smirked, but Alexandria didn't want to play that game. She just kept quiet the rest of the ride.

As the black Ferrari drove up to Duke's mansion Alexandria's mouth just hung open. Sure, she has seen some big houses before, but this was just unbelievable.

"You like it?" Duke asked

"YES!" Alexandria yelled

Duke parked the car in the rather large garage and the two of them went into the house. Alexandria just gaped at how nice the inside of the house was.

"Hey Kira, would you be so kind to set up a bedroom to miss Discoll here?"

"Sure thing Master Duke." The young woman with a blonde bob hair-cut responded

"Alright, lets go into the family room where we can talk. We do have some time before your room is ready anyways." Duke stated

Alexandria just nodded in response.

Both of them walked in silence as Duke ushered Alexandria into the luxurious family room. She noticed that he stopped in several mirrors and checked him self out every once in awhile. Finally in the family room, he lead her to one of the sofa's and sat down next to her. The room was quite nice. It was two-stories high and there was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was dimly lit, and there was a huge plasma screen t.v. hanging on one of the walls. The room also had a various amount of window's that looked over the ocean.

"Do you want anything?" Duke asked

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Alexandria responded

"Okay, do you want to talk about things?" Duke asked. He knew that he was pressing her in areas that seemed to be a little sensitive to her. He saw her when she dazed off in the car with a pained expression on her face. Even when he met her she had that loneliness in her eyes, something Duke thought he would never see in her eyes. She had guys and even girls that swooned over her. She didn't even know where she was. Duke found that really mysterious. Then there was the fact whenever he would try to touch her she would immediately back away from his touch.

'Something is definitely going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.' Duke thought with a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he would find out what was going on. After all, he always gets what he wants.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I will have Chapter 14 up in a couple of days. In the next chapter, I'm planning on having Alexandria meet some more of the yugioh cast, and there will be more on Raven too. Tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! Please Review! --Lexii


	14. Chapter Fourteen

GuYs I'm BaCk! hEReS cHApTEr 14!

Here are some other characters that you are going to meet in this Chapter;;

**Mokuba Kaiba:** Can be a spoiled brat, but he is an overall a nice kid, and he is very loyal to his older brother (Seto Kaiba). He can be sneaky sometimes.

**Seto Kaiba**: Owns a multi-billion dollar company called Kaiba Corp. He is extremely arrogant, cold hearted. He is very very focused on his work, always grumpy, and always has a bored look on his face. He has his own group which consists of "fan girls" and well I guess there are some "fan boys" as well... I wasn't able to post a link to get a picture on here.. I don't know why, so if you want a picture you can juts go to google and look up the characters and plenty of picture will show up.

If you think I have the description wrong, or I am missing something please let me know. Also, Raven might be a little out of character, but he is depressed!

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

"So Ryss, when are you going to put your _fantastic_ plan into effect?" Hiltz said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I think right now will be the best time." Ryss replied as she hopped onto Specula's back and began flying towards Raven.

* * *

"Aw. Look at him Specula, all sad and lonely. Well we will change that." Ryss said while approaching Raven.

She walked right in front of him, and he didn't even acknowledge her presence. She frowned; this wasn't suppose to happen. He was sitting agents a tree with his arms hanging down from his shoulders, looking totally defeated.

'_The kid looks so vulnerable right now, if Prozen wanted to kill this kid, then he is doing just that and more. He isn't dying physically, but mentally. He's beating himself up inside._' Ryss thought with a saddened expression on her face. She knew what it was like to loose someone you really cared about. She lost Nicholo when he died to protect her. Ryss shook her head an cleared her throat trying to get his attention, but still no avail.

Ryss mentally groaned.

"Raven." She said in her calming voice.

"Hmmm?" Raven asked, he didn't even bother to look at her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

Raven broke out of his distant state and gave her one of the worst death glares he ever gave.

'_How dare this no-life Zoidian question him_.' Raven thought

"What do you want?" Raven asked trying to sound strong, but Ryss was one of those people that can tell peoples true emotions no matter how well they hide them. To her, his voice screamed regret, hate, and defeat. She had to hand it to him though, he did hide it well.

* * *

Duke just sat in his living room next to Alexandria with his mouth hung down to the floor. He just listened to Alexandria's whole story, it was unbelievable.

"So you really liked him didn't you?" Duke asked

Alexandria's eyes clouded up with tears. She laced her fingers together and stared down at them and answered, "Like isn't a strong enough word. I **loved** him, Duke"

"Listen, I know what it is like to loose someone that you really love and are really close to you, but Alexandria he is in a totally different planet, no a totally different galaxy. I don't want to break the news to you, but you need to get over him. You just can't sit and dwell on what it could have been. Everything happens for a reason, maybe he wasn't the right one for you, maybe there is still someone out there." Duke said, he was quite surprised that he was able to come up with such a beautiful scenario.

"True, maybe there is someone out there for me. I can tell myself that thousands of times, but that still won't work. It doesn't get rid of the pain." Alexandria responded

"You know what, why don't I help you move on with all of this. Not tomorrow night, but the night after, Its Saturday night. I have a charity ball to go to and I want you to go as my date." Duke said it more as a statement rather than question.

"Duke, I-I..." She was at a loss of words

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow you and I will go shopping for a dress and everything. I just want you to get over this and continue to live your life. You are a very successful person and you deserve to be happy." Duke said

Alexandria felt as though a ton of weight has been lifted off her shoulders, she had someone who was willing to help her.

"Thank you, it really means a lot." Alexandria said

"Hey, it's no problem." Duke replied

"Master Duke, the guest room is all ready for miss Driscoll." Kira stated

"Very well, Kira, would you mind showing this lovely young lady to her room?" Duke asked

"No, not at all sir." The maid responded

The walk up to the room was very very awkward. It was so quiet that you would be able to hear a pin drop. True, Alexandria would have preferred for Duke to show her to her room rather than the maid because Alexandria has grown a little close with Duke tonight. The maid stopped and spoke.

"This is your room, I hope you enjoy your stay here." Kria announced

"Thank you." Alexandria responded

The maid shown her self out of the room, and Alexandria stepped further into the room. It was colossal! The room probably had 12 foot ceilings. The walls were painted a baby blue and the room was bordered by dark mahogany wood. Alexandria had to admit that the blue was a nice contrast with the dark brown wood. There was a wood desk with a computer on top of it agents the wall. Alexandria turned her head and noticed there was a 60' inch plasma T.V. hung on one of the walls, and on the direct opposite wall of that there was a huge bed. To the right of the bed there was a huge window with a window seat. Alexandria strode over to the window and sat down. She looked out of the window and was mesmerized by the beautiful view of the city.

* * *

**Across Town...**

"Seeeettttttooooooo!" Mokuba yelled as he barged into his brothers office.

Mokuba was a little upset seeing his brother barricaded in his work, and his hands moving as quick as lightning on the keys of his laptop.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked

When Kaiba heard his brother's voice he looked up immediately. If it was anyone else; he would have told them to get out of his sight. Kaiba could never do that to his younger brother. Mokuba was Seto's pride and joy. When Kaiba was with Mokuba he was able to be himself, outside of the Kaiba Mansions walls, he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. not the loving, caring older brother that was only shown inside the house, away from everyone.

"What is it kiddo?" Kaiba asked his younger brother.

"Well Seto, I was wondering if you are going to go to the charity ball on Saturday night?" The little raven haired teen asked

Kaiba inwardly groaned. He hated going to these stupid social events. They were just a wast of his time there, everyone was trying to score a business deal with him. After getting no response from his older brother, Mokuba decided to speak up.

"Seto, I really think you should go. You should also bring a girl with you." Mokuba said

Kaiba's eyes literately got as big as bowling balls. "Mokuba, you should know that I am not into girls. I am to busy for that kind of thing."

Mokuba just started to laugh, 'Ok, well then I guess you can bring a guy.. if thats more your thing."

Kaiba grew a little aggravated. "Mokuba don't be so silly! You know what I meant!"

Mokuba just laughed even more "Sure, Seto"

Kaiba just groaned and said "Okay, if your done I will be getting back to my work."

"Listen Seto, you need to get a girlfriend. Have you even ever had a girlfreind before?" Mokuba asked

Not receiving an answer from his older brother gave him the answer.

"Seto, You are already 22 years old. You can't go threw your whole life being single. Just give it some thought, maybe you just haven't met the right person yet." Mokuba stated

"Okay, no I really have to finish this contract."

"So you will go then?"

"Ah, yes I will go!"

"YESS!" Mokuba yelled with joy. Sure, he was 13 years old, but he still did have a lot of energy.

'_Girlfriend.. Who needs one. I definitely don't_' Kaiba thought

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh yessss. I'm no longer grounded and I was able to get this chapter up! I know what I'm going to write for the next couple of chapters, but I'm worried about the length of the story and if its getting too long. From what I'm thinking there will be around +10-15 Chapters longer. Thats why I'm getting a little worried about this story's length. / I still don't know who I'm going to pair Alexandria up with at the end, but I will let you guys have that vote. Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I would like to make a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love hearing form you, it helps me to keep on writing. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Arghhhh"

Alexandria raised a sleepy hand and slammed it on top of the alarm clock.

"Who set that thing?" Alexandria asked no one in-particular.

"Rise and shine sun shine!" A young man with long black hair and emerald eyes said as he walking into her room.

"Arghh Duke are you the one who set that alarm?" A sleepy voice asked

"Yes, who else? Hurry up and get ready because you need to go shopping for a dress!" Duke exclaimed

"Duke, I know, but its only..." Alexandria paused as she looked over at the clock "10:05?"

"Yep. See after all you did sleep in." Duke replied

"Okay, just give me a couple of minutes and I will be ready." Alexandria stated

'_What is taking her so long?!_' Duke thought. _'Thats it! I'm going in!_'

When Duke walked in he was met with a very upset Alexandria trying to cover her exposed self, but failing miserably.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!" She screeched

Duke's face automatically turned a cherry red.

"Listen, I-I-'m r-re-e-ally s-s-sorr-y-y" Duke said while his voice was cracking. He has never been so humiliated before! He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door before Alexandria could say another word to him.

* * *

"Come on Raven aren't you even going to talk to me! You just cant sit there for the rest of your life!" Ryss yelled

She received no response from the young teen.

"Raven, what do you think she would say if she saw you like this right now?" Ryss asked

That snapped Raven out of his thoughts. His anger was starting to rise by the second.

"Well she wouldn't say or think anything because she isn't here right now. Is she?" Raven darkly remarked before he went back into his dazed out state.

"Well.. maybe this will get you up and moving around once more. Hiltz would you care to do the honors?" Ryss asked with a smirk

"Well of course... Ambient!" Hiltz called

In a matter of seconds a red streak of light was descending down from the blue sky and was merging with Raven's Geno Saurer making a pink/reddish diamond shaped ca-coon form around the Zoid.

"What do you think you are doing?" Raven asked icily

"My, my, you might want to cool your attitude a bit. That is, if you still want our help." Ryss stated

"Help? What do I need your help for?" Raven asked. His tone remaining the same

"You want to get your 'love' back am I right?" Hiltz asked now stepping into the conversation.

Raven's eyes widened with hope, but soon narrowed to slits.

"Now why would you want to help me in the first place?" Raven asked

"Now that's a simple one. To get back at Prozen for what he has done and what he is going to do." Hiltz stated

Raven raised an eyebrow "What is he going to do?"

"He is going to revive the Death Stinger." Ryss alleged

"That isn't possible, those are mythical Zoids." Raven rejoined

"Raven listen to me. Hiltz and I lived back in the ancient days and we know that the Zoid is real. If he revives it, then we all will be killed. If that does happen you will never be able to see _her_again." Ryss explained

"Why are you telling me this in the first place?" Raven asked

"If you help us; then we will help you retrieve the gun that Prozen shot Alexandria with. That way; we can shoot you with the gun and you can go wherever she is." Ryss stated

"Listen Ryss, Ill help you, but I'm not going t get my hopes up about your gun idea." Raven said

"That's fine with me, but I know that it will work." Ryss said with a smile as her and Hiltz walked away

_'Where did Shadow go?_' Raven asked himself

* * *

"Jonathan, can you please stop up here?" Duke asked his driver

"Well of course." The driver responded stopping the limo in front of a very elegant dress store.

Duke hopped out of the limo and extended his hand for Alexandria to take. She gracefully put her hand in his, and he helped her out of the limo. The both of them walked into the store together. An older woman probably in her late 50's walked up to them and asked if they needed any help.

"I'm going to be taking this wonderful young lady to a charity ball with me tonight, and I want her to look absolutely stunning." Duke said to the lady

She nodded her head and told them to fallow her. They went to the very back of the store where there was a large rack with an assortment of different kinds of dresses.

"If you don't find any dresses in here, then let me know and I can help you out." The lady responded and walked back to the front of the room to help another couple that has just entered into the store. Duke and Alexandria grabbed all of the dresses that were in her size and headed down a long hallway to the dressing rooms. When Alexandria and Duke entered the dressing room the worker gave them a questioning glance.

"Are you going to try all of these on?" The woman asked

"No, I'm just going to stand here and hold them all day." Duke responded

He already didn't like this lady by the way she was dressed, and how she was chewing her gum like a cow. Her stupid question didn't help either. Duke just wanted Alexandria to try on the dresses as quick as she could because they still had a lot of stops to make. The lady rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, luckily Duke didn't hear her. Alexandria walked into one of the rooms while Duke sat in one of the chairs waiting for her to come out and show him the dresses.

"Are you done with the first one?" Duke asked a little irritatedly.

"um.. y-yea. I just cant get this one button- oh ok! I got it!" Alexandria stepped out if the dressing room with a long brown dress with gold pocka-dots on it. It had a corset top and was tight around the waist, and flared out at the knees. There was a solid brown bow that laid between her breasts. Duke just shook his head meaning no. Alexandria had to agree the dress was just ugly.

The next dress was light blue, it also had a silk corset top, but it came down and made a v. The dress flared out at the waist and it had little circles for patterns. Alexandria came out of the dressing room, and Duke just started to laugh. Alexandria laughed along as well, this dress was juts hideous.

The next dress was a violet color it had one strap on the right shoulder with a silver clasp. The dress was cut diagonally from Alexandria's right mid-thigh to her left knee. The dress also had a lot of ruffles on it. Alexandria looked at her self in the mirror and a sad look made its way onto her young pretty face. The dress was the exact color of Raven's eyes. In no time, her eyes welled up with tears and she sat down on the bench that was inside of her dressing room and she sobbed. That familiar feeling of loneliness washed over her again. It felt as though a million knives were stabbing at her heart over and over again.

"What do you think about this one?" Alexandria asked in a sad voice

"It's okay, but I think its a little plain. What's wrong? " Duke replied

"I-I..This was the color of _his _eyes." She said while staring down at her feet.

Duke grabbed Alexandria's chin and made her look up at him he smiled and said "Just forget about it, remember what I told you before?"

Alexandria just nodded her head and walked back into the dressing room and tried on another dress. They only had about 3 more to go. The next dress was really nice. The dress strapless gown with lace detailing on the bodice and the center front of the dress was slit, so you were able to see some leg. The dress was a fuchsia color.

"Duke, do you like this one?" Alexandria asked

"Yea, I like that one a lot. Do you still have more to try on?" Duke asked

"Yea I have 2 more dresses." Alexandria replied

"Okay. If I don't like any of the two, then you will wear the fuchsia dress." Duke said as more a command

"Alright." Alexandria responded as she stepped back into the dressing room.

"Oh hell no. I am not wearing this dress!" Alexandria shrieked from inside the dressing room.

"Come on, it cant be that bad. Let me see it." Duke replied

Alexandria quickly slipped on the long gown and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She frowned at the sight; the gown was downright ugly. The gown had a hand beaded upper bodice which was black, and a flowing tiger print skirt, which went down to the ground. The ties which were holding up the gown were thick black straps with gold tiger print on them. Alexandria walked out of the dressing room with her shoulders slouched a bit.

"Told you it is really ugly!" Alexandria exclaimed

Duke put his hand on his chin to make it look like he was thinking, and he said "You really look like my mother in that dress." Then he started to crack up

Alexandria's frown deepened and replied sarcastically "Oh, thanks that means a lot."

She walked back into the dressing room and ripped off the hideous dress, and looked at the new one. Here eyes went wide; the dress was gorgeous!

"Duke I think I just found the dress!" Alexandria exclaimed

* * *

"Hey Raven!" Shadow roared

"What?" Raven questioned

"Well I wanted to cheer you up a bit so I bought a joke book." Shadow responded

Raven didn't respond

"Okay, I guess I will just start reading them then?" Shadow asked

Raven groaned

"Okay Knock knock?"

No response

"Your suppose to say whose there." Shadow growled

"Whose there?" Raven asked quietly

"Howie." Shadow growled

"Real funny, Shadow." Raven said

"It's not over yet. Say Howie who!" Shadow exclaimed

"Howie who?" Raven asked

"Howie going to figure this out!" Shadow growled as he fell onto the ground and started to laugh.

Raven just shook his head.

_'What got into him.'_ He thought

* * *

**A/N:** Ah Chapter 15 down. If anyone has any suggestions, then you are more than welcome to tell them to me. Let me know what you think about the story, and/or where I need to make improvements to make my writing better. I also know that Shadow is the one who transforms the Geno Saurer into a Geno Breaker, but in my story I just said that it was Ambient. I want to have chapter 16 up really soon maybe in the next couple of days. That one will take place at the charity ball. It actually might take me two chapters to finish the charity ball, but I don't know for sure yet.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I know I have this up kind of soon, but I was just in the writing mood and I wanted to get this chapter up. Again, I would like to thank the people who reviewed! :D

* * *

**Chapter: 16**

"Hey Raven, I have another joke for you." Shadow roared

"Arghh, Shadow I am done with you and your stupid jokes! What has gotten into you!" Raven yelled

"Yo Mamma's so ugly when she passes by, the toilet flushes." Shadow roared and fell onto the floor laughing

"That's it! Your jokes have to stop! That isn't even funny, why would someone want to make a joke about someones mom!" Raven yelled

He stalked over to Shadow with his fists clenched by his sides. He was so annoyed with Shadow right now words couldent even describe what he was feeling right now. Raven lifted his foot and kicked Shadow square in the face. Raven was shocked beyond belief when the organoids head fell off.

"S-S-Shadow?" Raven asked shakily

He bent down to the head of the organoid and began to pet it's head, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes until he saw a white sheet of paper tied to one of the wires. Raven's sadness was taken over by curiosity, how could his organoid had a sheet of paper in it? He slowly inched his hand over to the head to grab the paper. Raven wasn't surprised when he realized that it was a note. His eyes scanned the paper, and with each word he read, his eyes grew colder and colder. He couldn't believe it, so he read it aloud to himself,

"Raven,

I really thought you would find out that this is an impostor before this time. Wow, you really aren't that smart. First, you leave Alexandria into a canyon by herself, and look what happened to her. She was taken away from you; _for good_. I wonder how she is doing back on Earth. Do you think she forgot all about little Raven? (Raven shuddered at the thought. He tightened his grip on the note) Secondly, then you let Shadow go off by himself, you trust people way to much. I'm surprised that nothing has happened to Shadow before today, letting himself go out by himself. There are a lot of people in this world who would want an organoid; especially yours. It really doesn't make a difference though because I have your organoid.

You know who I am"

Raven ripped up the note into a million different pieces and let it blow away with the wind. He went over to the nearest rock and kicked it, he sat down and laced his hands together and tightened his grip trying to get rid of some of the anger that boiling within him. He quickly stood up and ran over to the bomb he was going to try and defuse this thing. Raven knew Prozen wrote the letter, because he was the only one who really knew where Alexandria was.

'Good thing Prozen taught me about bombs when I was younger. That stupid fool, I bet he totally forgot that he even taught that to me.' Raven smirked, the man was such a fool.

* * *

Duke's jaw dropped when Alexandria walked out of the dressing room. The dress looked amazing on her. The dress was all black and went down to the lower thighs, it wasn't a short skirt though. The top of the dress had a sweetheart neckline, the dress also showed an ample amount of cleavage. The straps were really thin, and crossed in the back.

"You were definately right when you said you found the dress you were going to wear." Duke said

Alexandria just smiled and said; "I just need some accessories, and shoes and I will be done."

"Perfect." Duke replied with a smile

* * *

"So, Seto. Have you decided what you are going to wear the the charity ball tomorrow?" Mokuba asked

He just answered with a quick "yes" before he started to type on his laptop.

"Are you going to ask anyone to go with you?" The teen asked with hopeful eyes

"No"Came the simple reply.

"Seto please, at least while you are there can you try to get to know some of the woman?" Mokuba asked.

Seto stopped working and gave his little brother his full attention. "Listen Mokuba, All the girls out there just want to date me because of money, or to make a name for themselves. I don't need a woman to make me happy." Seto replied.

Mokuba just frowned. "Oh? That's not what dad said. After mom died, he said that she was the thing that made him happy besides us. He always said that before we were born everything he did was just to make her happy, because that made him happy. I also know that I wasn't able to get to know mom, but do you honestly think she would be happy about your statement right now?"

"What makes you think that, Mokuba?" The CEO asked

"You are the one who told me that when we were at the orphanage how mom wanted you to grow up and have a wonderful family, and a wife who made you happy. You told me that you wont let her down, Seto. You _promised_her." Mokuba restored, he thought he was going to win this little battle with his older brother until Seto said his next words.

"That was before we became rich. If she saw this right now, I don't think she would be mad. She would understand my point of view."

Mokuba just stood there with his mouth hung open. His brother has _never_ broken a promise to anyone before.

"Well if that is the case, then who will you put in charge of Kaiba Corp. I obviously will be too old by the time you retire." Mokuba stated

Seto stayed silent for a little while before he spoke, "Mokuba, I have a lot of work I need to get back to."

Mokuba just nodded his head in understandmet, true his brother was very busy, but he thought he got his brother in a rock and a hard spot. Who would he give Kaiba Corp to? Mokuba highly doubted that though had even crossed his older brothers thoughts.

* * *

'Arghh, Mokuba and his stupid 'you need to find a girlfriend' speeches. I am perfectly fine the way I am and I don't need some air headed girl fallowing me around, and wanting to know what I am doing every second of the day. Am I perfectly fine though?' Seto thought

"That's it enough with all this girlfriend stuff. Emotions are a sign of weakness; especially love. I have better things to do, such as all the papers I need to have filled out." Seto said aloud hoping it would help him put his mind back on track.

His step-father always lectured him about love, and how pointless it was. You always end up being hurt. Seto did have to agree with that, his father was left alone with only him and Mokuba when Seto's mom died due to birth complications while having Mokuba. Seto's dad was never the same, and three years later he died in a car accident.

'But dad always did seem so happy whenever mom was around.' Seto thought

"arghhhh" He growled

"How did I get on the topic about love when Mokuba was asking me if I was going to go with someone to the charity ball. Whatever, it's not like I'm going to see anyone there that is going to catch my eye or anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter is going to be the charity ball, and I didn't want to start it in this chapter. Tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

I'm really sorry I didn't have this up sooner, but one of my best friends was competing in a pageant in Arizona and I went with her and I just got back last night. This chapter is really long, and a lot of it will have Raven in it. I feel as though I have focused more on Alexandria lately and not much of Raven. I would also like to thank the anonymous reviewer "**mara**" because you gave me a really good idea. I'm going to use it, however, it is going to have a little twist to it, but thank you. Other suggestions are open; after all I am writing for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter: 17**

"Arghh Well that took awhile." Raven said as he wiped the sweat off his face. After about 10 minutes of arduous working, he was able to defuse the bomb. He stood up and dusted off his clothing. He walked over the the big red and pink ca-coon.

"What are you going to be? Are you going to be able to help me defeat Prozen?" Raven asked

Raven took out a canteen from one of his pockets, and took a big swig of water and wiped off the waters remains on his mouth and chin. He looked up at the sky shielding his eyes with the suns rays.

'_Why did I come into a desert anyways?_' He asked himself '_oh, yea. I didn't want to stay back by Prozen's laboratory, or whatever that place is. It brings back unwanted memories. Memories that only bring back regret, and shame._' Raven outwardly sighed and dragged his gaze from the cloudless sky to his feet which were sinking in the bronze sand due to the wind. Raven sat down in the sand and stretched his legs out in front of him trying to get comfortable. He once again pulled the canteen out of his pocket and took a long gulp of water, he raised the metal bottle to his lips ready to take some more, but nothing came out. Raven groaned and threw his canteen somewhere in the sand where it was immediately buried.

"You know, you might need some of this." A soft sweet voice spoke from behind Raven

He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, it was Ryss. He was really getting annoyed with this girl because she would pop out at random times, and she would always pester her. What did she want from him?

"What do you want?" Raven asked frigidly

"Hm. Must you always have a temper?" Ryss asked innocently

"I asked you a question. Must I repeat it for you?" Raven asked very annoyed

"I came to give you this." Ryss replied taking out a gold canteen. "If your going to survive here, you are going to need this."

"Ha-ha I'd rather die from dehydration, than take your water."

"After all I did, and are going to do for you, that is how you repay me? With your attitude?" Ryss asked

"Remind me; what did you do for me, Ryss?" Raven asked a smirk tugging at her lips

"Your Zoid evolving" Ryss said it in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No Ryss, That was Hiltz. Now tell me, what did you do for me?" Raven smirked when Ryss didn't reply

"Thats what I thought, you didn't do anything for me. I have every right to give you my attitude." Raven said snidely

"Now, I want my Zoid back." Raven said

"I'm afraid you will have to wait." Hiltz said from behind Raven

"Oh yea? and why is that?" Raven asked

"Well because your Zoid isn't finished evolving yet." Hiltz said in a bored tone

"When will it be done?" Raven asked

"Soon." Hiltz replied

"I meant an actual time." Raven replied rolling his eyes

"If it will keep you from pestering me then 10 minutes." Hiltz said

"Do you know where that one Dr.D is?" Raven asked

"Well, you are in luck after all. He is at Supply Base #7 with Van and his sidekicks. That is about 15 minutes north from here." Hiltz said.

"Good." Raven replied

"Why?" Ryss asked. Raven slowly turned around to meet Ryss's sea green eyes.

"That doesn't concern you now, get out of my sight." Raven seethed

Hiltz just chuckled from behind Raven "Let's go Ryss, it looks like our presence isn't welcome."

Raven smiled in satisfaction as the two Zoidians disappeared. '_Why didn't I think of going to Dr.D in the first place? Although, it will be hard getting to him because of stupid Flyhight and his twerp friends. Dr.D has to have something similar to Prozen's gun, I'm sure of it.'_ Raven thought.

He turned around and looked at the ca-coon covered Zoid. It started to form little white energy waves at the surface, it looked like lighting bolts. Raven had it all planned out, when his Zoid "hatched" he was going to go to supply base #7 to see Dr.D. He didn't like the thought of getting help from someone, but if it was the only way he can see Alexandria, then so be it. Truth be told, Raven was scared when Prozen wrote in the letter, "I wonder how she is doing back on Earth. Do you think she forgot all about little Raven?" He never really thought of her_forgetting _him, that is why he made the sudden decision to go see Dr.D. Raven took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He turned around to look at his ca-cooned zoid and noticed its ca-coon was stating to crack. He ran back about 20 feet and sat on a rock looking up at the cracking shell. He watched as the shell broke into tiny pieces revealing a blood red colored Zoid. A smirk of superiority appeared on Raven's face. Raven took a step closer to the red giant and saw Ambient fly out from the Zoid core to somewhere into the distance. The Zoid's cockpit opened and Raven scurried in.

_'This Zoid is not that different from my Geno Saurer. It has the same body type, but the only difference was the more advanced weapons on the Zoid, why would Hiltz give me this Zoid in the first place?' _Raven pushed the thought out of his head because he couldn't answer is own question, and he didn't want to grow frustrated before he went to go see Dr. D. Raven wasn't stupid, he knew Van would be there, and he defiantly didn't want to be frustrated before a fight with Van because then Raven can get a little reckless. He thrust the gears forward, and his newly evolved Zoid raced to his destination.

* * *

"Hey Alexandria you might want to start getting ready, the charity ball is going to start in a couple of hours." Duke yelled from across the house

"Alright." Alexandria called back looking down of the bowl of popcorn sitting on her lap, and the crumbs that were laying on he stomach. She reached for the side table for the remote and turned off the t.v. She set her bowl of popcorn on the side table and continued to her room. As Alexandria walked past Dukes office he signaled her to come into his office, she obeyed.

"Do you want Maria to help you with your hair and make-up?" Duke asked

"Um.. yea that would be nice, just let me hop into the shower." Alexandria said as she walked to the exit of the office.

"Oh, Alexandria one more thing, try to enjoy yourself while you are there tonight. Okay?" Duke asked

Alexandria rested her right hand on the frame of the door and murmuring an "Ill try" before preceding to her room.

* * *

Raven watched from his cock-pit as the base came into view, he knew everyone in the base including Van were notified about an unidentified Zoid heading towards the base. As got closer he noticed a line of different Zoids protecting the base, Raven just sighed. He didn't want to battle or anything, (surprisingly) but he had one thing on his mind. Raven didn't have any time to waste, he still had to save Shadow, but Raven knew Shadow can handle himself for a little bit while Raven went to Earth to see Alexandria. Even if it was the slightest time, he needed to see her, hear her laugh, see her smile, and most of all hear her say she still loved him. Raven locked onto the ground and got his charged particle beam ready, he didn't have time to waste with these fools. He aimed for the last Zoid on the right and shot his beam from right to left destroying all the Zoids with one shot. Raven continued to advance towards the base until Van appeared on his coma-link.

"Raven, I knew it was you." Van growled, Raven just smirked

"If its a fight you want, then its a fight your going to get Raven." Van confidently said

Raven responded, "Listen Van, I have better things to do than sit here and fight a meaningless battle. Wheres Dr. D?"

Van just laughed "What gives you the idea that I would tell you where Dr. D is?"

"I'm going to ask you one last time slower so even you can understand. Wheres Dr.D?" Raven commanded

"Geeze Raven, you can at least tell me what you need to see him for." Van replied

Raven was starting to grow irritated with the spiky haired boy. "I need to see him about personal matters."

"Personal matters? What personal matters do you have?" Van asked a little calmer

"I said they were personal matters, those which don't concern you." Raven said

"Well then, I guess I'm not going to let you see him then." Van replied arrogantly

Raven just growled, "Listen Flyhight, Get out of my way before I destroy you!" Raven yelled

All of the sudden Dr.D appears on both of the coma-links, "Van I have a hunch on why Raven is here, and if I'm correct then he wont do any harm to any of us."

"But Dr.D--"

"Van, let me meet with Raven. I will have him escorted by security guards, and he will leave his Zoid behind." Dr. D said directing his statement towards Raven

Van let out a sigh of frustration and backed his Zoid way so he was no longer in the way of the base. Raven steered his Zoid into the hanger and jumped out of the cockpit. He was immediately surrounded by a bunch of guards who were taking him to a room. They walked down a long bright hallway until they stopped at the very end and opened the door. Dr.D sat in a dark green leather chair sipping a cup of coffee, and signaled Raven to sit next to him. Raven obeyed not wanting to upset the old man when he was going to ask him for something.

"Now Raven, What brings you here?" Dr.D asked setting his steaming coffee onto a near by table.

"I wanted to know if you had a machine which can bring me to planet Earth." Raven stated simply

"Why would you want to go to Earth?" Dr. D asked

"I was born there, and so were my parents. I was really young when we moved to Zi and I always wanted to see what it was like there." Raven lied

Fortunately, Dr.D believed him and responded, "You are in luck. I was working on a machine that can take you wherever you want in the universe. However, I want something in return for helping you."

"What will that be?" Raven asked a little coldly, he was upset that he had to give Dr.D something in return.

"I want to know how your Zoid evolved with out Shadow." Dr.D said

"How did you know Shadow didn't do it?" Raven asked, he was curious

"Well I was out in the desert one day and I saw Shadow being hulled away by all of these guards. I knew he was taken from you because you wouldn't let anyone take Shadow away from you." Dr. D replied simply

Raven's eyes widened and he responded, "Where were they taking him?"

"I'm going to tell you now that he is in no danger. I know they aren't going to do anything to him until you get there. Where where they taking him, It is beyond me."

Raven wanted to help Shadow, but he also had to see Alexandria. There was that chance he could loose her forever, Shadow will always be there. Raven's eyes went back to there normal size as he stood up and asked, "Where is this machine of yours?"

Dr. D also stood up from his chair and motioned for Raven to fallow him. They walked threw a couple of doors until they got to a laboratory. Dr. D walked over to a tall rectangle box and told him this was the machine he invented.

"Now Raven, With this machine there are some things you should know, such as when you go to Earth people won't be able to see--" Dr. D was cut off

"Listen Gramps, I don't care about what I need to know about this machine! I just need to get to Earth!" Raven yelled

"Okay, okay. Just step into the machine and attach this bad to your wrist." Dr.D said

Raven attached the band to his wrist and stepped into the machine and closed his eyes. Then he head Dr.D's voice, "Now whenever you want to come back to Zi you need to click the red button on your band."

Raven nodded his head, but kept his eyes closed. He heard the door close and the sound of the machine take over. He suddenly felt this new feeling inside of him, like there was something flying in his stomach. This was a new feeling to him, and he just shrugged his shoulders and listened the the ticking noise of the machine. He could faintly hear Dr.D's voice counting down from 10

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Go!"

At that moment bright lights surrounded Raven and he kept his eyes closed until the bright lights died down a bit. He slowly opened his violet eyes and looked around, he was falling and all around him were numbers and clocks zooming forwards. Lights of different shades danced around him, and he looked down. The lights were coming to an end and at the bottom there was something black. It didn't look like it was squishy either. He fell form the light onto his butt with a loud THUMP!

He slowly and dizzily looked around trying to figure out where he was. He walked out of a tiny walkway only to be greeted with a bigger walkway only there were cars driving on it. He noticed that there was a big crowd walking toward them, and he waited for them to pass then he fallowed behind them. On the sidewalk there were different signs that read "Welcome to Domino, Japan" and all of these other things. Raven was walking down the sidewalk until he tripped over a little 3 foot metal stand. He got up and looked at it it read "Domino Times Newspaper."

'What does that mean?' he though

He walked over so he was facing the front of it and noticed there was a handle so you can open it. Getting a little curious he opened the little door and put his hand inside of it and pulled out a stack of papers. He looked down at it and noticed there was a picture on it. He wasn't able to see the picture that well so he walked under the street light to get a better look. When he noticed who was in the picture his heart stopped, and it seemed like everything in the world came to a halt and it was just him and the newspaper.

* * *

Alexandria looked herself over in the full length mirror and mustered a smile. Her hair jet black hair was in curls towards the bottom and cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a heart shaped diamond necklace, and diamond stud earrings. Her black silky dress fit perfectly, and was snug in all the right places. She also wore a sterling silver bracelet on her right wrist. The black dress as well as her black hair was a nice contrast with her cerulean eyes. She carefully put on a pink lip gloss and made sure her eye makeup wasn't smeared. She didn't have much make-up in just some faint brown eye shadow and some eyeliner.

"Are you ready yet Alexandria?" Duke called up

"Yea, Ill be right down." Alexandria responded

She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then exited her bedroom and walked down the staircase. She looked at Duke and noticed his eyes were big and his mouth was hung open. She stiffed a giggle at the way he looked. Once she was at the bottom Duke walked over to her and gave her his arm. She linked it with his and they both walked out to the waiting limo. Once both of the black haired passengers were in the limo Duke looked at Alexandria and said, "You really look beautiful tonight."

Alexandria gave him a little smile and responded, "Thank you, you don't look half bad your self."

"Well after all I am the second most eligible bachelor in Domino, I think I look a little better than they way you said I do." Duke replied smirking

"Well if I said you look absolutely stunning; then I would be lying." Alexandria just burst out laughing at Duke's face, then she responded "I was kidding, you look good." He really did, even if he was wearing a normal tux the black looked really good with his emerald eyes. The car came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door for the both of them. Duke got out first and he gave his hand to Alexandria helping her out of the car. Just then people started screaming and cameras were flashing everywhere. The press was asking a ton of questions it was driving Alexandria crazy.

"Are you guys dating?"

"How did you meet each other?"

"How is your relationship?"

"Have you guys slept together?"

That last question made Alexandria turn her head and gave the lady a nasty glare and responded, "No did not sleep together."

Duke noticed Alexandria was a little tense and he bent down a bit and whispered in her ear, "just ignore them." Alexandria didn't hear him though because she was too busy looking at the poster that hung over the entrance it read, "WELCOME TO THE 2013 CHARITY BALL!"

Alexandria looked over at Duke with wide eyes and asked, "Duke what year is it?"

"Its 2013." Duke looked down and saw Alexandria's face went deathly pale.

_Flashback_

_Alexandria woke to a bright light and a swirling sound. She rolled over and looked at her clock on her bedside table and it read July 9, 2011_

_End Flashback_

_'There's no way that is possible_.' Alexandria thought _'Come to think about it when I saw Duke in the diner the night before he did look a little **older**'_

Uh-Oh. Cliffie! This is by far the biggest chapter I have ever written in my whole life! I'm surprised I was able to do it! Well expect a speedy update considering that I am back home and I don't go on vacation for about a month. :) Leave some reviews, they are greatly appreciated and help me to write more! Thankyou, Lexii


	18. Chapter Eighteen

In this Chapter, There will be a reference to some of the other yu-gi-oh characters. Such as Joey Wheeler (the mutt), Tea Gardner (friendship girl), and Tristan (pin head). I think I might put them in the story to spice it up a bit, but I'm not sure yet. If I don't put them in this chapter, then most likely I will have them in another. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's nowhere near as long as the last one! xp

* * *

**Chapter: 18**

"Seto come on were going to be late!" A little boy said running into his older brothers bedroom.

"Hold on Mokuba." Seto said while adjusting his tie, and making sure he looked good.

"So Seto, do you remember our deal?" The boy asked

"No Mokuba, I don't remember a deal." The 6 foot man said

"Seto, how can you forget about our deal?" The little boy asked

"Mokuba I don't ever remember making a deal with you." The older Kaiba responded

"Well, then let me re-fresh your memory, Seto." Mokuba responded, "I said I will be on my best behavior, and I wont hangout with Yugi and the gang as much if you at least get to know some of the woman there tonight."

Seto had to think over that proposition, sure he would love nothing more then have his brother stay away from the nerd herd. Seto stood in complete silence for a couple minutes until he spoke up, "Looks like I will have to take you up on that little offer of yours Mokuba."

Mokuba just jumped up and down cheering.

"Okay Mokuba, now calm down. The only reason why I am doing this is so you don't have to hangout with that mutt, and all of his friends." Seto said letting out an irritated sigh

"Now Seto, I'm going to be watching you to make sure you keep up your end of the bargain." Mokuba said with a smirk

Seto just rolled his eyes and exited is bedroom, going to the awaiting limo parked outside. Both the Kaiba brothers entered the limo, one incredibly happy, and the other... well irritated. (That isn't really anything new though) He didn't want to be in this stupid bet, why couldn't his brother just not hang out with Yugi and his loser friends. Seto was always confident whenever he entered a bet, but this one he wasn't so sure about. Sure as soon as he walked in there woman would be all over him, but most of the woman would just talk about girl stuff, and most of the woman were complete air heads.

_'A fruit fly can probiably out smart half of them_.' Seto thought smirking

He knew he wouldn't make it threw the night if he got stuck with a girl like that, so he was going to scope out the place and look for a woman who caught his interest, and watched how she carried her self.

"So that means while I was gone, everything and everyone aged four years. No wonder why when I saw you, Duke you looked a little older than in the magazines. I can't believe this, that means one week on Zi is equivalent to four years on Earth!" Alexandria yelled as she cast one last glance behind her. She got the weird feeling like someone was... watching her.

'_Well duh people are watching me, the paparazzi'_ Alexandria mentally slapped herself for being so stupid, but she just couldn't shake off that feeling as much as she tried.

As the couple entered the ball room, everyone stopped and stared at them. The girls were swooning over Duke, and Alexandria's peerless beauty was admired by all the men in the room and some... woman.

* * *

Seto noticed every ones attention flipped from him and towards the door. He just rolled his eyes at who it was, Duke. The fool always had to be late to make his grand entrance. He noticed Duke had a date, but he wasn't able to get a good look her because his mop of black hair was in the way. Seto looked down at his little brother and ruffed up his hair a bit, then he looked back up at Duke, and his breath was such in his throat. Sure, he has seen beautiful woman before, but this woman was gorgeous. Even though people knew Seto Kaiba as being heartless, and having no interest in woman what so ever, he wasn't blind after all. He had eyes, and he as seen some pretty attractive woman before, but he never took the initiative to pursue any of them. This woman was different though.

"Hey Seto, you might want to close your mouth unless your planning on drooling everywhere." Mokuba teased.

Seto just growled and said threw barred teeth, "No more cookies for 2 months!"

Mokuba's face fell and said, "Oh come on Seto that's not fair. I was just saving you some embarrassment. What do you think that girl you were staring at would think of you if you were drooling?" Mokuba asked

"How did you know who I was stari...er...looking at?" Seto asked with wide eyes.

"Oh come on Seto, it was obvious. don't worry though, you weren't the only one who was staring." Mokuba responded to a group of men who couldn't seem to take their eyes off of her. Their dates didn't look to happy about it either, Seto just smirked.

"Well Mokuba, it doesn't look like I will be loosing this bet." Seto said arrogently to his younger brother while holding his head up high.

* * *

Walla! Very very short, but I was just in the writing mood today. The next chapter will definitely be longer, but not as long as chapter 17! I know I didn't have any Raven in this chapter and I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me! Tell me what you guys thought! --Lexii


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I am so sorry about the wait! ah I have been so busy and I haven't been able to update in awhile, I'm really sorry. Also for the shortness of this chapter as well, but I am just so busy it is terrible. Here is chapter 19, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: 19**

Raven just continued to stare at the newspaper cover with Prozen's words running threw his mind, '_Do you think your precious Alexandria forgot all about you on Earth?_'

'_No Prozen, your all wrong. She would never forget about me and I'm here tonight to take her back._' Raven thought.

He took one last look of the woman with black hair on the cover, and traced his hand around her smiling face. He carefully folded the paper, and put it into one of his pockets. He continued to walk down the street until a lot of flashes and yelling were heard. He looked up where the noise was coming from and he studied the place. It was a grey stone building with a red carpet running from the bottom all the way to the entrance. There was a huge banner above the entrance which read, "WELCOME TO THE 2012 CHARITY BALL!"

'_What is a charity ball?_' Raven just shrugged it off, it didn't matter.

It went silent for about a minute until the yelling and screaming started up again and Raven turned his head to get a look at what all the screaming and yelling was about. He saw the back of a woman with long black hair and a black dress, and a man who also had black hair and a tux. He contuned to watch the couple walk up the stairs.

"_The way that woman walks, it's so familiar._" Raven whispered to himself.

'_No, no it can't be her can it_?' Raven thought

"_If only that woman would turn around!_" Raven mentally screamed

Someone up above must love Raven because his priers were answered when the woman turned her head around and scanned the crowd. Raven's hears skipped a couple of beats in his chest. It took ever ounce of strength he had not to run up there and take her into his arms, and tell her how much he loves her. He didn't want to run up there and look like some love sick fool. He was going to walk up and tell her how he feels casually. Raven took a deep breath and let it out and crossed the street. He walked by the people with the cameras and found it really weird that they were taking pictures of everyone but him. He just shrugged it off, he continued up the stairs fallowing an old couple in front of him.

"Sir, Madam, can we please see your invitations?" A man in a black suit asked.

"Sure" The older man said showing the guard there invites.

'_Oh shit_.' Raven thought

He held his breath as he walked by the guard and found it quite odd that he didn't ask for his invitation. Again, Raven decided not to take much notice on it. He had way more important things to do right now. He walked into the building and his jaw dropped, the place was huge and people were everywhere!

'How am I going to find her in this mess?" Raven asked himself, he found himself getting really irritated and ran a hand threw his black silky locks trying to clam his nerves a bit.

'_Guess I just need to walk around._' Raven thought

"Um.. Duke? Does everyone always look at you that way whenever you walk into one of these places?" Alexandria asked

"Well of course. Who wouldn't want to look at the second most eligible bachelor that way?" Duke responded with a smirk

Alexandria just frowned, "Do you always have to be so arrogant?"

"What is wrong with having a little self confidence?" Duke responded

_Flashback_

_Raven started to walk a little bit faster, so he was walking alongside Alexandria. He looked over at her, and he noticed that she was staring at him. "See something you like, Alexandria?" Raven asked_

_"Is it a crime to be looking at something in your general direction without it being you? God you are so self centered." Alexandria playfully said_

_"Well it is a crime to be looking at something in my general direction without it being me." Raven shot back._

_Alexandria stopped, that made Raven stop as well. "You really are self centered."_

_Raven just smirked, "**What is wrong with having self confidence?**"_

_End Flashback_

'Oh Raven...' Alexandria thought. She continued to think about that one night with Raven and blushed at her thought

_Flashback_

_Before Alexandria could say anything else she felt Raven's index finger on her lips. Then he moved his hand to her cheek, and slowly moved it down to her chin. He used his free hand to force her to look at him. Alexandria started to freak out because he closed his eyes and his face was moving towards hers, lips slightly parted._

_End Flashback_

Alexandria touched her fingers to her lips remembering the feeling she had when Raven was kissing her. It was like nothing she ever felt before, oh how she missed him.

"Alexandria are you okay?" Duke asked

"Yea... um.. I think I'm just going to get some fresh air." Alexandria responded

"Okay suit yourself. If you go threw those doors, there is a garden out back."

"Okay thanks." Alexandria replied walking away

Alexandria walked all the way to the back of the room, and went threw the doors Duke was talking about. Along the way, ignoring the looks she was getting from the guys and the nasty glares she was getting from the girls.

"Oh wow its beautiful" Alexandria said to no one in particular

"I know isn't it?" A deep masculine voice said from behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **WOw, that was all done in one whole seating! haha I wonder who the guy was behind her...?? I'm going to get something to drink and then start up on Chapter 2 of "Now and Forever" Thanks so everyone who reviewed! At first, I wasn't so sure about that story, but now I'm definitely going to fallow threw with the story. At first, it was suppose to be a Van/Fiona fic until I decided to make it a Raven/Fiona because I thought there would be more to write about if it was R/F not V/F. Please review and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter Twenty

HEY EVERYONE!

I'm back with chapter 20! wow I can't believe that I am already at chapter 20 can you?

In this chapter there is going to be a lot of switching from one persons point of view to another persons. If you get confused then you can tell me and I will fix it. Here you go! Enjoy! :)

Oh and one more thing! Seto Kaiba might seem to be a little out of character, but that's because he is associating with someone and he is trying to get to know them, so he can win his bet. I'm going to try and keep him as himself as much as possible though.

* * *

**Chapter: 20**

Alexandria swiftly turned around and met the steely gaze of a TALL man with brunette hair, and cold ocean blue eyes. Her first impression of him; _sexy. _She mentally smacked herself for thinking such thoughts of someone else other than Raven.

"W-who are you?" She asked

He just smirked reveling perfect white teeth "I should be asking you that question. Everyone knows who I am."

'What's the deal with all the arrogant men in this town?' Alexandria thought

"Alexandria Driscoll. Who are you?" She asked sweetly

"Seto Kaiba." He responded in his mono tone voice holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you." She said

When her hand made contact with the man before her her breath got caught in her throat when he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. He kept his hold on her hand and ushered her over to a seating area. She sat down in a big plush couch and he sat next to her. She looked at him and noticed he was staring right back at her, in a way it did kind of creep her out the way he was staring at her. Almost like he was reading her every emotion, little did she know that's exactly what he was doing.

"Why are you here with dice-boy?" He asked

She let out a little laugh, "Oh him, well it is a really long story."

"Well I've got the time." He responded

Alexandria just smiled hiding the panic that was rising inside of her. She wasn't going to tell this guy that she went to a different planet threw a portal and fell in love with a guy, and got blasted back to earth and met Duke at a diner. He would probably just laugh in her face. She took a deep breath and let it out and told him some made up story about how she met him at a photo shoot.

* * *

"Where is she?" Raven said aloud

He let out a low growl, he has searched this place inside and out and still no sign of her. Not only that, but he constantly had people bumping into him. It was the weirdest thing though, when they bumped into him, he didn't feel a thing.

'Must have something to do with Dr.D's machine.' Raven thought as he continued to walk threw the huge ball room.

* * *

"Well your little brother seems like he is the sweetest little guy ever." Alexandria said after Seto was telling her about Mokuba.

"Yes, he is." The man replied

Just then a plump man in a red suit opened the doors and looked around, when his eyes landed on Seto they widened a but but then went back to normal. He never knew Seto was into woman.

"Kaiba I have someone you should meet." The man spoke

Seto just gave the man a dirty glare for interrupting his time with the woman sitting next to him, but he nodded and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Kaiba." Alexandria said

Seto turned around and took one last look at the woman before him and nodded, then turned away and fallowed the man back into the ball room.

* * *

Raven continued to walk around and stopped when he saw a white door that he hasn't seen before. He was about to put his hand on the handle and open it, but someone else on the other side opened the door, and Raven was knocked to the floor. He opened his eyes and immediately felt an excruciating pain on his forehead. Raven put his hand on it and felt a huge bump in the left side of his forehead. He shakily stood up and looked into the mirror that was hung on the wall next to him. Raven frowned when he saw a huge red mark and a puffed up mass of skin that was about the size of a golf ball.

"Argh this stupid place!" he growled

He walked over to the door and threw it open and stepped out, and was smacked in the back by the door and fell flat on his face. He quickly stood up and gave the door a glare for about a minute before he turned around.

* * *

Alexandria stood up from her sitting position on the couch and smoothed out her dress, and walked over to the fountain. She silently admired its beauty; it was a round circle filled with water, and in the middle of the circle there was an angel sitting on a pedestal and there was water coming out of her mouth. She sat down on the ledge and peered at her reflection. She stuck her index finger into the water and traced the lines of her face. She heard the door opening and closing and looked over, but she didn't see anyone.

"Must be the wind." She said

The it happened again, and she turned her head to see if anyone was there, but still there was nothing up empty space.

"Seto if your trying to scare me then its not working." Alexandria said before turning back to the water.

* * *

'Seto? Who is Seto?' Raven thought 'Guess Ill have to ask her'

Raven started to walk over to her, but stopped when he heard her sweet voice.

"Oh Raven, I love you so much and I wish you were here right now."

Raven couldn't suppers the actual smile that appeared on his face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "What if I am?"

He had no idea how much time has passed, but he still didn't respond.

'What is the deal with her? A little too surprised to see me?' He thought

"Alexandria?" He asked

Still no answer. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her, and stood in front of her and said, "Alexandria its me, Raven."

She was looking at him, but it didn't look like she was looking at him. Almost like she was looking at something beyond him. This time he waved his hands in front of her face and said "Alexandria it's me Raven."

She didn't respond, instead she stood up and walked back into the main ball room. Raven's anger was bubbling over by now. He was so frustrated and upset, and he had no idea what to do. He started passing back and forth on the patio until he remembered something someone said to him, but he was to excited to pay any attention to what they were saying.

"I'm going to kill the old man when I get back to Zi!" Raven yelled on the top of his lungs

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter actually took me awhile to write. Anyways, I'm thinking of having the story end soon, but I still am not sure. What I do know is I will try and get this story done before school starts back up again. August 25th, I think..? Because I have this story and my new one, and I don't want to have to much work with the stories because then my updates will be even fewer, so I am going to lighten the load. lol Is anyone confused at what is going on? If you are, it all will be cleared up in the next chapter.

Let me know what you guys think! :D

Again, if you think any of the point of views are confusing, I will clear it up!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Speedy update ! :D

I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me going!

* * *

**Chapter: 21**

Raven was so upset that he swore he could feel fire coming out of his ears and nose. He walked over to the balcony which over looked the beautiful sky line of Domino, Japan. Of course, Raven didn't stop to admire the beauty which was in front of him. He grabbed onto the metal railing protecting people from falling a good 50 feet, and tightened his grip on it until his knuckles became a sickly white color. He let out a cry of frustration and released his hands from the railing.

"Why is it that everyone I love gets taken away from me!" He yelled into the warm night air.

Raven took one look behind him at the fountain where Alexandria was sitting and growled. He looked at his wrist and noticed he could still get back to Zi, he clicked the red button and in no time he was laying on the pearly white floor of Dr.D's laboratory.

Raven heard the old man chuckle a bit from behind him. Raven's blood began to boil when he heard the doctor speak to him.

"Boy, for seeing your home planet in a while, you surely didn't take long." The old man spoke

Raven gritted his teeth, "Listen old man! You never told me that I wouldn't be seen by anyone!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Raven I did tell you, but you were in too much of a rush to listen to what I had to say."

_Flashback_

_Dr. D also stood up from his chair and motioned for Raven to fallow him. They walked threw a couple of doors until they got to a laboratory. Dr. D walked over to a tall rectangle box and told him this was the machine he invented._

_"Now Raven, With this machine there are some things you should know, such as when you go to Earth people won't be able to see--" Dr. D was cut off_

_"Listen Gramps, I don't care about what I need to know about this machine! I just need to get to Earth!" Raven yelled_

_End Flashback_

Raven just balled his hands into fists at his sides trying to refrain himself from punching the man.

"Listen and listen well, I want that machine to be modified so I CAN be seen on earth. If it's not done by the time I come back you might as well kiss you and this base and everyone else in it good bye!" Raven yelled as he stormed out of the laboratory and towards the hanger. He noticed Van was walking towards him and he immediately rolled his eyes at the brainless buffoon.

"Raven I swear if you-"

"Shut it Fahrenheit I have better things to do than listen to you and your babbles right now." Raven said

Van growled and tried to get after Raven, but Irvine and Dr.D were holding him back.

"That fool will never learn" Raven said with a smirk once he was in his Geno Breaker.

'_Hold on Shadow'_ Raven thought as he speed of towards Prozen's laboratory.

* * *

"There you are, I was looking all over for you. Where did you go?" Duke asked as he was approaching Alexandria

"Oh I was on the balcony talking to nice gentleman." The black haired teen replied

"And may I inquire who this 'gentleman' was?" Duke asked

"Seto Kaiba" came the simple reply.

Duke let out an unnecessary cough in order to hide his surprise. "You mean Seto Kaiba the egotistical, heartless, bastard?" Duke asked.

Alexandria had a frown on her face from the way he described the young businessman.

"So Seto, I guess you win the bet." Mokuba said a little sadly. His little brother was hoping he would like to see one of the girls he met tonight. Mokuba has been trying to get his older brother to have a girlfriend for he past 2 years. Seto has been working himself so hard. When he comes home from a long day, he just has his little brother. Mokuba figured if his brother had more to come back home to maybe he wont work himself so much. "Seto did you like any of the girls you met tonight?" A hopeful little boy asked.

"Most of the girls were a bunch of air heads." Mokuba's face dropped. "But there was this one girl who was able to have a lagidamate talk to." Seto responded looking down at his brothers now happy looking eyes.

"Are you going to see her again? Who was she? What does she look like?" The little boy was so excited he wasn't able to control his questions.

"Settle down kiddo. She is Duke's date, and she has black hair like you and blue eyes--"

"Yes maybe I can finally have a big sister!" Mokuba yelled a little too loudly, and a lot of the guests turned around and were staring at the Kaiba brothers, but Seto took care of them. With one of his 'famous' icy glares, everyone quickly spun around and acted like nothing even happened.

"Now Mokuba lets not get carried away here. I just met her tonight, I'm probably never even going to see her again." Seto said while looking at the girl across the room.

"Oh come on Seto, don't be like that! If you REALLY wanted to see her again, then you would be able to."

Boy did Seto hate when his younger brother outsmarted him like that.

"I will think it over. For now, we need to get home and get you to bed" Seto said while ruffling his little brothers hair affectionately.

Mokuba just had to smile inside. Sure, he was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time with the 'nerd heard' as his brother put it, but now maybe just maybe his brother would finally get a girlfriend.

* * *

Raven rode in his Geno Breaker at full speed trying to take out a little of his anger, but it really wasn't working. Everything that happened back on Earth kept on replaying in his head over and over again and it only made him get more upset.

"Come on you stupid machine is that how fast you can go!" Raven yelled

The Geno Breaker just roared in response and went quicker, so quick that Raven was pushed back into his seat from the top speeds the Zoid was traveling at. Finally, Raven was at Prozen's laboratory and walked threw the oh too familiar hallways until he was in a all too familiar room.

"Glad to see you took time out of your busy schedule to see me, Raven" Prozen said as he stepped a little but out of the shadows, just enough to see his face. He was wearing a big grin that was almost to big for his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright well I will not be continuing this story.

**Just kidding.** I bet I scared some of you out there. lol I think that was an okay place to stop this chapter. How did you like this chapter? I know it's short, I have been trying to write them a little longer, but I have no time. grrrr... But I will try to update a lot quicker though. For my other story "Now and Forever" I should have chapter 3 up within the next couple of days. Please review and let me know what you think! thankyou.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hello, I am back again, really soon! I had some free time last night and this afternoon.

Again, I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all of my readers! Thank you, and you guys are my inspiration!

This chapter will mostly be focusing on Raven and less on Alexandria/Duke/Seto. I fell as though I need to focus more on Raven at this point.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zoids! or the part in this chapter which I took from one of the Zoids episodes!

* * *

**Chapter: 22**

"Raven!"

Raven rotated around to see Ryss walking threw the entrance.

"Where is Hiltz?" Raven asked

"I don't know, he suddenly disappeared." Ryss commented as she stood next to Raven, she looked to see what Raven was glaring daggers at and her breath got stuck in her throat.

"The Dark Kaiser." She said in a frightened tone

"Yes, but don't introduce yourself, I already know who you are. I can read your most inner thoughts even before you think them." he said

"Well then you must know what we want. We want you to return Shadow to Raven immediately." Ryss spoke up

"Isn't it funny how like attracts like, one loser wants to be with the other." The Dark Kaiser spoke

"I'm no loser Prozen!" Raven yelled balling his hands into fists

The Dark Kaiser began to laugh, "Prozen no longer exists in this world. I have finally abandoned my human form, and transformed into a far more superior being."

All of the sudden a greenish light began to glow from behind Raven and Ryss and both of them quickly whipped around to see what it was.

"Shadow!" Raven yelled, he began to panic because he saw Shadow's eyes weren't glowing there normal sapphire color, but a dull grey.

"I think he is still alive Raven, I can hear a pulse." Ryss said while staring intently at Raven, she took note of how he calmed down a bit.

"Your okay!" He yelled with a half smile on his face.

A blast from behind them made them turn around and be able to see the Dark Kaiser's whole body. Ryss's eyes got as big as saucers as she looked at him, and said, "So that's the Dark Kaiser."

"I'm taking Shadow home with me." Raven declared his voice echoing threw out the lab.

All of the sudden, the walls of the lab came crashing down and everyone was in a underground cave. The cave was surprisingly big, and there were crystals hanging from the celling. The crystals were black and when reflected off the shallow water on the ground made the cave appear to be purple.

"There's a turn around. Raven, the one who always said he hated Zoids, and now he cant bear to be with out one." The Dark Kaiser spoke in a soothing voice which made Raven grind his teeth and growl. "Very well then, after all I'm was one that gave it to you in the first place, take it. Do what you will with it."

Raven growled as he turned around and started to walk towards Shadow, but the Dark Kaisers words caught his attention though.

"Don't be surprised if Shadow has a different idea all together." The Dark Kaiser said which made Raven turn around

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked with such hatred in his words.

"Look Raven, look at Shadow." Ryss commented making Raven look back at Shadow

"Shadow!" Raven yelled with worry showing in his face and eyes.

The Dark Kaiser just laughed as Shadow's pod began to crack. Raven just stood there and watched as Shadow descended from the pod onto the wet floor.

"He's back." Raven said while wide eyed. "Shadow!" Raven yelled and ran towards his organoid.

"No! Raven wait!" Ryss yelled after him, but no avail, Raven just kept on running until he was at Shadows side. He gently placed one of his hands on his organoids head and the other one on it's neck gently stroking his neck and head.

"Hey Shadow, its me." Raven spoke softly

Shadow's eyes opened slowly, but once he noticed Raven was on his knees next to him, his eyes opened fully, and a dangerous flash of light went threw them.

"Huh?"

"Get back here Raven he's dangerous, you've gotta get away from him!" Ryss yelled concern evident on her face.

Shadow stood to his full height and snacked Raven with his tail sending him flying into the air. Raven landed on his back with a loud thump, he propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at his organoid.

'_What is going on with him? This isn't like him_' Raven thought

Raven just started at Ryss wide eyed before turning his gaze back to the black machine in front of him.

"Shadow? What happened?" Raven asked unbelievably at this point, his moth was draped open, and he was almost frightened. The Dark Kaiser just laughed from behind him, loving the fact that Raven was so vulnerable right now. Shadow was looming over him roaring, Raven quickly jumped to his feet.

"What's going on? Don't you remember me? We were a team! Shadow!" Raven almost said pleadingly. The look of hurt and sadness was once again, written all over his face.

Shadow tried to slash Raven with one of his claws, but Raven was too quick for him and backed way. Raven was completely baffled, Shadow never, ever tried to hurt him before.

* * *

It was the day after the Charity ball, and Seto Kaiba was so frustrated. He went to work and all of his employees were looking at him, and some of his DARED to ask about his 'girlfriend'. I know what you all are thinking Seto Kaiba has a girlfriend? No he doesn't, but some of the paparazzi got pictures of him last night while he was talking to Alexandria and figured they had a secret relationship or something. It was all over the news, and also the tabloids. He had people calling his office non-stop trying to figure out the scoop. Finally, he juts got so upset that he needed to take a walk. He grabbed one of his oh so famous trench coats and walked out of his building towards the Domino Park.

* * *

A young lady about the age of 19 was flipping threw channels on the t.v. and sipping some coffee. She came across a news station that had a picture of her on it. She kept it on the channel and listened to what one of the reporters was saying.

"Last night at the Annual Charity Ball CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba and Model Alexandria Driscoll were caught snuggling it up on one of the balcony at the Ball last night. We seem to think Alexandria and Seto Kaiba have a relationship going. One of the insiders says that Alexandria has been staying with Duke Devlin for the past week, and they have a strong bond. Is Alexandria Driscoll cheating on Duke Devlin with Seto Kaiba? We don't know yet, but we will be looking into this." The reporter ended

Alexandria spit out her coffee "CEO? Of KaibaCorp? He just said he was a photographer! Cheating on Duke Devlin? We weren't even going out! Going out with Seto Kaiba? We just met! Cuddling? We were just talking!" Alexandria yelled at the t.v.

She went into the kichen and grabbed a rag and wiped up the mess and headed out the door. She needed some air.

'_The Domino Park will be a nice place._' She thought

* * *

**A/N: **How do you guys like this chappie? The part with Raven and Shadow actually happened in the show. Episode 64 to be correct. Argh, I'm so mad because I had Chapter 3 of Now and Forever all typed up and I wanted to make some changes and I accidentally deleted the whole thing! Can you believe that? Oh well, I will start working on that asap!

Reviews are appreciated!

**Lexii**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

For those people who were reading "**Now and Forever**" I am terribly sorry, but I am putting that story on hold. I want to continue and finish this one first, then I will take up that story once again. Don't worry, I plan on finishing that story as well this one. I still have some idea's floating around for this story, and I just need to sort them out and stuff and see where it takes me. I'm hoping this story doesn't exceed 50,000 words.

Tell me the truth..

Do you think this story is getting so long that people could loose interest?

Please don't lie, if you think it does, then let me know, I will not be upset! I would just like to know for some future stories as well as my other story, "**Now and Forever**" It would be appreciated to know the truth! :D

One last question as well..

Should I put the whole Death Saurer part of the show into my story, or should I forget about it and do something else?

Your advice will help me out a lot. wow, that is a long author note. lol

On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter: 23**

Alexandria was enjoying the wonderful day just walking around Domino park trying to clear her thoughts. She wasn't looking where she was going, well she was too preoccupied with the designs imprinted in the path, and she failed to notice the man reading a newspaper on a bench with his legs stretched out.

"Ah!" Alexandria screamed as she fell forward, she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her to collide with the rough pavement, but it never came. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist preventing her from falling. She was kept that way for a little longer than necessary, and she was beginning to get annoyed.

"Thanks, but can you help me up?" Alexandria asked still in the mans arms, and looming over the pavement.

"Well maybe you should watch where you are going." The man said in a cool voice that sent shivers going down Alexandria's spine.

"Well maybe you should not stick your feet out where people can trip on them!" Alexandria yelled back.

The man stood her up right and Alexandria was able to get a good look of the man. She was quite surprised at who she saw, she thought she was never going to see him again.

"Seto?" She asked

"Alexandria?" he asked

They both nodded their heads, and there was a very awkward silence that fallowed, but Alexandria came up with something she needed to talk to him about.

"Seto, have you seen the news?" She asked

"Yes, and the newspapers, and tabloids? Yes." He said

"What should we do?" Alexandria asked

"Come to my office." He stated

"When?" She asked

"2:00" He responded

"Where is your office at?" Alexandria was tired of asking him all these questions, sure he wasn't the most sociable person she has met however, with him being a business man she at least thought he would help her out a bit. When Seto saw Alexandria's petered face, he felt the edges of his mouth trying to tug upwards into a smirk, but he was able to keep control and keep his poker face up.

"Have dice boy drive you." He responded

Alexandria raised her index finger to his face, ready to put him in his place for calling one of her friends 'dice boy'. Her plan quickly failed because he grabbed her fist and held it in his hand. As much as Alexandria and Seto didn't want to admit it both of them did feel a tingling sensation go threw their arms at the contact. The tall CEO quickly let go of Alexandria's hand like it was poisonous, and turned his head to the side. Seto regained his composure and turned back around to face the young woman and see her looking at the ground, when he acknowledged her she looked up.

"Also, when you come to my office say you are from G Corp, because I will set up an appointment. Also, wear something more...presentable."

Alexandria looked down at her outfit and noticed she was wearing a red T-Shirt and in white is read, "I'm hot and you know it." and she blushed

"It's Dukes shirt!" Alexandria yelled at his retreating back

"Sure." He responded walking away with his gravity defying trench coat blowing in the wind behind him.

* * *

"I don't understand" Raven said shockingly looking at his organoid.

"Why are you so surprised? Shadow has been resurrected as my loyal servant. Raven, you are quite lucky, we were going to have Alexandria be resurrected and not remember a thing about you, but we decided to save that for Shadow." The Dark Kaiser wore a grin on his face while he was talking.

"What! How could you even think about doing something like that to her and Shadow! You are a sick and twisted person Prozen!" Raven yelled "Do you realize the pain you caused me? I love Shadow and Alexandria. Ill get you Prozen. Just you wait!" Raven yelled.

Ryss's eyes saddened when she heard Raven say he loved Alexandria. At that point, she knew there was nothing she could do about it because Raven trusted and loved people few and far between. The chances that Raven would take her over Alexandria were slim and she knew it.

* * *

Alexandria looked down at her watch and saw that it was 1:30.

'WAIT 1:30?! HE WANTS ME THERE AT TWO! OMG I HAVE TO GO HOME AND GET READY IN 30 MINUTES? THAT GUY IS INSANE!' Alexandria mentally screamed as she dashed off towards Dukes mansion. Alexandria ran threw the front gates and towards the mansion's doors. She ran all the way to Dukes office and knocked on the door.

"Duke can I come in?" Alexandria asked

"Sure sweetie." Duke replied

Alexandria threw the door open and walked all the way to Dukes desk.

"IhavetogotoSetoKaiba'sofficetodayandIdon'thaveanythingtowear!" Alexandria exclaimed

"Woah, there slow down. What about Seto Kaiba?"

"I have to go to his office and I don't have anything to wear." She said more calmly.

"Oh well I will give you some money and you can go buy something." Duke said opening his wallet and throwing her five one-hundred dollar bills.

"No I have to be there in um..." Alexandria looked down at her watch "20 minutes!"

Duke just stayed calm and took back his money while saying, "There is an outfit you can wear in my room. Its in the top left cabinet next to my bed."

Alexandria sprinted out of Dukes office and towards his room, she opened the cabinet and looked at the outfit

"Where did he get this? Does he go shopping for woman's clothes?" Alexandria asked herself and chucked when she got a mental picture of Duke going into a woman's clothing store and trying things on. Alexandria put on the while blouse top and the black bermuda shorts and slipped into a pair of black stiletto heels. She checked herself in the mirror.

"Not bad." She said

She quickly ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling flat on her face.

"Duke can you take me!" She yelled

"Uh I can't but Fredrick is outside waiting for you in the limo, he can take you." Duke called out to her from his office

"Okay, thanks!" She yelled and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

As Raven was fighting with Prozen Shadow walked up behind Raven and knocked him into the ground once again with his tail. Raven yelled in pain when his face came in contact with the wet and rocky floor. Raven wasn't about to give up yet and he lifted himself up and turned over to be greeted by a growling Shadow. He was about to be attacked again, but Ryss's organoid Specular knocked Shadow away by using its head.

"Raven are you alright?" Ryss asked coming to Raven's aid

"Yea, but-"

"SPECULA we need your help now!" Ryss yelled at her organoid.

Raven just laid on the ground looking at Shadow with pure astonishment. Shadow was not acting like himself he was acting like a rabid animal. Specular bit down and Shadow's neck and Shadow quickly knocked him away growling. The two organoids continued their little fight while Prozen laughed from behind Raven and Ryss. Shadow used that time to swat his tail at Specula and he managed to knock the blue organoid to the floor.

"No Spelcula!" Ryss's voice rang out

"Oh Raven, you never realized you were nothing but a pawn in my ambitious game of life. You too Ryss, Hiltz as well" Prozen spoke making the two other occupants in the cave stand up with angry looks on their faces.

"I'm no Pawn! Prozzzeeeeeennnn!" Raven yelled as he ran over to the grey glob

"I advise you not to be so foolish." Prozen said as lights began to light up on Prozen's body, soon sending an electric shock at Raven making him fall onto his back and yelling in pain.

"Raven no!" Ryss yelled as she ran over to him to see if he was alright

"Ill get you you'll see!" Raven yelled

What agitated Raven even more was the fact that Prozen just laughed, the last thing Raven saw was Shadow growling at him before he passed out into darkness.

* * *

**A/N**: I started to introduce some Seto/Alexandria because this is going to play a HUGE part in the remaining of the story. Also, please let me know if you think this story is getting a little long. Review and and tell me what you thought!

thankyou,

Lexii


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, I am no longer worried about the length of this story, sorry I was so worried! lol

From the replies I got from my reviewers, I will be going threw with the plan to do the whole Death Saurer scene! However, this chapter is more on Alexandria.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids!

* * *

**Chapter: 24**

Alexandria sprinted out of the limo and into the KaibaCorp building where she was met with a very annoyed looking receptionist

"May I ask what you are here for?" The older blond lady asked in her annoyed tone

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba, I'm with G Corp." Alexandria said hurriedly

"Very well, top floor on the left." The lady said rolling her eyes at Alexandria

Alexandria would have said something to the ditsy blond, but she was running short on time, and she didn't want to be late for Mr. Kaiba

Alexandria ran into the elevator and clicked the 20th floor button and crossed her arms below her chest tapping her black heel on the marble floor impatiently while looking at the numbers.

"1...2...3..."

"Argh! Can't this stupid elevator go any faster!" She yelled, the annoying elevator music wasn't helping her keep her cool either

"6...7...8...9"

"Oh my god!"

"10...11...12...13"

"I'm going to be late!"

"14...15...16...17"

"Almost there!"

"DING!"

The elevator came to a stop and a bunch of business man came into the elevator and they all clicked levels 18 and 19

"Today definitely isn't my day. Stupid businessman" The flustered black haired girl said under her breath

"Did you say something?" A man in his early twenty's spoke.

Alexandria looked up at the man and smiled, "No nothing at all."

The man nodded and turned back around.

"DING!"

The elevator stopped and most of the men got out. Alexandria impatiently looked at her watch and saw it was 1:58. She took in a deep breath and held it until the ding was heard and the doors opened on the 19th floor. Alexandria looked at her watch and gasped it was 1:59. The elevator doors closed and went to the 20th floor.

"DING!"

Alexandria didn't even wait for the doors to be all the way open, till she dashed out into the hallway. She began to get a headache when she noticed there was 5 different doors you can go into. Then she looked over and saw a blonde haired secretary and asked her.

"Do you know where Mr.Kaiba's office is?" The long black haired woman asked

"What don't you know?" She asked in a irritated

Then one caught her eye when it read "Seto Kaiba Chairman & CEO" in gold lettering.

Alexandria gave the secretary a nasty glare and took note how she looked exactly like the receptionist, and the blonde did look a little overwhelmed too. She ran over to the door and knocked on it.

"Enter" Came the annoyed response.

Alexandria threw open the door, and briskly walked over to Kaiba's desk. Alexandria frowned when he didn't even look up from his work to acknowledge her.

"Your late." He said

"By thirty seconds!" Alexandria desperately said He looked up and smirked.

"What?" she asked

"You made yourself look like complete idiot in the elevator." The young businessman spoke in an amusing tone

"What?" Alexandria asked confused

"I am the CEO of this company--"

"Yes, I know that" She spoke up making the blue eyed brunette frown.

"I wasn't finished, now, I am the CEO of the company which means I do have security cameras in my office." He said sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his built chest.

'Wow, he has a nice chest' Alexandria thought with a little smile on her face, then mentally kicked herself for thinking such thoughts. 'I mean, he has a nice treasure chest sitting in the corner of his room. yea' Alexandria convinced herself.

"Hm.. you might want to close your mouth, I don't want to have any drool on my floor." The man spoke with a grin on his face

"Okay, if I came here to deal with you and your stupid little quips, then I'm leaving." Alexandria said while walking to the door fuming

'How dare that man have me rush all they way here to make me look like a fool!' Alexandria thought

"Do you want to get this press thing settled or not?" Alexandria heard the CEO's voice ask as she was about to throw open the door. She turned around so her back was a mere foot from the door and gave the young man a upset glare. Just then the door flew open, knocking Alexandria over onto her face. Alexandria looked up at the person who knocked her over and growled, it was the stupid secretary!

"Hey watch where you are going!" She yelled at the blonde bimbo.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be standing in front of that wooden thing!" The blond yelled back

"You mean the door." Alexandria stated flatly with a bored look on her face.

"Yea whatever." She said rolling her eyes

"Seto, Seto I am soooo sooorrryyyy but I have to quit!" The blond said in a ditsy voice while curling her hair with her index finger.

"Good because I was going to fire you anyways, and its Mr. Kaiba to you. Now leave I have important matters to get to and they don't involve you." Seto said annoyed

The blonde woman stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her. "Well someone was mad." Alexandria said after a couple seconds of silence

"I made a mistake hiring her and I needed to get rid of her so I piled all of this work on her, and I guess she wasn't able to take it." He said with a smirk and a chuckle

"I don't see why that is remotely funny." Alexandria said staring at the brunette

"If she is gone, I need a secretary and I know just the one." He said his smirk getting wider

Alexandria just laughed, "There is no way I will ever be your secretary!" Alexandria exclaimed

"Oh?" He asked in a challenging voice

* * *

"Raven!" Ryss yelled running towards him, she became angry beyond words when she noticed he passed out. Ryss looked up at the Dark Kaiser with glowing sea green eyes.

"I know what you are trying to do Ryss, and you better stop before you end up like that useless boy next to you." The Dark Kaiser said his calm voice echoing off the caves walls. That just made Ryss even madder.

'_How dare he say Raven is useless!_'

"Raven is not useless and I will show you!" Ryss yelled

Ryss's eyes began to glow even brighter and she lifted up both of her hands trying to hypnotize him. All of the sudden, Prozen began glowing again and shot a ray of electricity causing her to blackout as well. Specular ran towards The Dark Kaiser preparing for a fight, but she was stopped dead in her tracks when she was also shot with an electrical beam, and her eyes weren't their normal navy color, they were now grey. Shadow walked over to his master and began sniffing him for any sign of life and was greatly disappointed when he didn't find any.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 24 down! Sorry if I didn't focus more on Raven, but I needed to put a lot in here about Alexandria because of the time change and everything. How one week on Zi is equivalent to 2 years on Earth. I wont be able to update till about next monday because I am going to Tennessee for my brothers baseball tournament. As soon as I get back I will update, so while I am gone leave me some stuff to come back to! :)

Lexii


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter: 25**

Shadow stood around sniffing things until he heard Raven groan in pain. He immediately walked over to him and stood over him watching his moves intently.

"Ohh my head" Raven groaned as he struggled to look up at his organoid.

Shadow let out a fierce growl in his face, and Raven sighed in disappointment. He thought the whole thing with Shadow was a dream.

"Shadow, Shadow come on." Raven said to his organoid

Shadow roared in his face once more, but the expression on Raven's face didn't change a bit.

"I guess there were worse ways things could have ended for us." Raven said to his organoid, his expression softening.

Raven groaned as he stood to his feet. Shadow continued to roar, but Raven didn't let that stop him.

"I suppose that its just my fate to be destroyed by you." Raven said sadly as he lifted his hand to put it on Shadows face, but the organoid backed up.

Raven took a step closer still with his hand out, Shadow started to growl and move back, but Raven continued to move forward. Shadow growled and tried to pull away from Raven's touch, but Raven was persistent and kept his hand on his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy to see your still alive, ans that's all that I can ever ask for." Raven said with tears in his eyes as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Shadow's eyes widened and started to sniff Raven once more.

"Whats the matter Shadow? Finish him off." The Dark Kaiser said

He began to get irritated with the organoid when he didn't do as he was told.

"Huh, so he has managed to tame you has he? How foolish." The Dark Kaiser said while lighting up and sending an electric beam at Shadow causing him to smash into a near by rock and fall over. His eyes also turning grey.

"Getting caught up in such pathetic emotions. What did you hope to accomplish by challenging me Organoid? You should know that their is nothing else in this world that can stand agents my will."

* * *

"Oh? Oh what? Their is no way you are going to force me to work for you." Alexandria said

"Well if I am correct then you are living with dice boy. Am I correct?" He asked with a smug expression on his face.

"Yea."

"And let me guess, you feel bad living with him?"

"This has nothing to do with the meeting you know." Alexandria mentioned

"I asked you a question." Seto replied obviously annoyed

"Yea, I do."

Kaiba's smirk grew

"Well with the amount of money I will be paying you, you will be able to move out of Dukes mansion."

"What's the pay?" Alexandria asked impatiently

"25,000 a week"

Alexandria's eyes widened, _'He says it like it's nothing'_

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kaiba asked his eyes fixed on Alexandria's

"Yes." She said in a whisper

"What was that?" He asked

"I said yes." Alexandria responded

Kaiba smiled, Alexandria couldn't believe it. Seto Kaiba actually smiled. She never actually saw him smile before because he always walks around with the same look on his face 24/7.

"You should smile more often" Alexandria commented

"Why?" He asked his face going back to the usual poker face

"Because you look good when you smile" She said giving him one of her own smiles. Surprising her, he smiled back.

"Anyways, you will be starting here on Monday and be here at 7:00 in the morning." he said

"Are you kidding me? 7:00 AM? KaibaCorp doesn't even open until 8:00 AM! Seto your crazy!" Alexandria yelled

Kaiba just smirked, "It's Mr.Kaiba when you are working for me, and maybe I want to spend a little time with you"

Alexandria blushed at his comment, but quickly shook it off. There was someone else out there for her no matter how far away he really was. Truth be told, Alexandria did think about Raven all the time still, but Duke's words kept on ringing in her head over and over again.

'_You have to move on you might never even see him again._'

She knew it was true, she would never be able to see him again, but she was still attached to him. She was getting annoyed that she still liked him a lot, and he probably didn't feel the same for her.

"You can leave my office now." Kaiba spoke in a rode manner

Alexandria didn't bother to say anything, but she walked out of his office closing the door behind her deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N:** That was all I could write for this chapter because I am at a hotel and I am using their computer and my parents are waiting for me so we can leave! lol Next chapter should be by Monday or so. :)


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

WOW! It has been a long while since I have last updated. I am really sorry, but I was suppose to be back by the Sunday before, but my brothers baseball tournament ran longer than it was suppose to. Then I got caught up with school, getting my schedule, school supplies, a backpack and a lot of other stuff for school. Looks like I will not be making my goal of finishing this story before school starts because I only have two and a half weeks left, but I will try!

Alright, this chapter is going to be longer than chapter 25 because I feel really bad for updating and having a really short chapter, and not updating for almost two weeks!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Zoids, nor the fighting part with Raven and the Geno Saurers. That and the script was taken from the show! However, I did make a few changes to it, but nothing big.

Here it goes...

* * *

**Chapter: 26**

Raven heard noises, but he he couldn't make out what they were. He tried to open his eyes, but no avail. He only saw darkness. He heard the familiar sound of his organoid growling and he felt himself being covered by cool metal that tightened around him. He forced open his amethyst eyes and scanned around the cave. All the rocks were falling down, and he was being pulled into his organoid's body. He glanced over to his right and saw the same thing happening to Ryss before he was sealed into his organoid's body. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit suddenly remembering everything that happened while he was knocked out, well he wasn't knocked out but close to it.

_Flashback_

_"What's the matter Shadow? Finish him off." The Dark Kaiser said_

_He began to get irritated with the organoid when he didn't do as he was told._

_"Huh, so he has managed to tame you has he? How foolish." The Dark Kaiser said while lighting up and sending an electric beam at Shadow causing him to smash into a near by rock and fall over. His eyes also turning grey._

_"Getting caught up in such pathetic emotions. What did you hope to accomplish by challenging me Organoid? You should know that their is nothing else in this world that can stand agents my will."_

_End Flashback_

'_At least Shadow isn't under control of Prozen anymore, but what was he going to do with Shadow anyways?_'

Raven shrugged and felt himself sitting on the familiar seat in his Zoid. He heard shadow roar and watched as his organoid fused with the Geno Breaker. Ryss's face appeared on the coma-link and Raven rolled his eyes.

"Listen Ryss, just because you helped me out in there doesn't mean we are friends or anything. Got it?" Raven asked

Ryss nodded her head, and Raven watched as her and Specula sped off into a city.

"Wait. A city? There is no city around here" Raven asked himself

He heard Shadow roar from the Zoid core and Raven sped off towards the city as well.

_'So that is what Prozen was going. What is he doing there?_'

Raven saw a bright light come from deep within the city and zoomed in on it. What he saw he definitely wasn't expecting to see. He saw Prozen standing on a ledge with a big grin on his face looking at a Death Saurer. He also took note that the girl Van always hangs around with is up there as well.

_'Why would she be up there? Shouldn't she be with her spikey haired boyfriend?'_

_'Kind of like the way you should be with Alexandria' _A nagging voice said from within Raven, he just gripped the controls as tight as he could trying to forget everything that happened between them because of Prozen. When ever he thought about that his anger boiled and he got reckless, and he didn't want to get reckless now.

"Dr.D better be done with my time machine by the time I'm done with all of this." Raven growled threw clenched teeth

* * *

It took Raven about three minutes to arrive into the heart of the city where Prozen was. He saw Ryss talking to Prozen and saw him lighting up ready to shoot Ryss with his electrical beam. Raven cicked the booster button and pulled is controls upwards. He flew up behind Ryss and glared daggers at him.

"Hold it Prozen, not so fast!" Raven yelled

Raven heard Prozen laugh that obnoxious laugh and managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why do you insist on calling me that name? I am no longer Prozen, my transformation is nearly complete. Very soon I will become the most powerful force this planet has ever seen."

"Not if we can help it. I'm going to do everything I can to stop you!" Raven yelled

He got his Geno Breaker ready to attack but he was shot down by a gun blast.

"huh?" Raven asked as he raised his head to look at a blue and red Geno Saurer-similar to the one he had-towering over him.

Raven quickly monovered the controls trying to get the Geno Saurer on its feet once again, but once he was, he was only shot down by another blast.

"Raaavveeeennn!" He heard Ryss call after him

"I believe that should keep you occupied and out of my way while I continue with my transformation." Raven heard Prozen say as he walked back over towards the Zoidian girl.

"I'm still going to get you!" Raven yelled at Prozen

The Geno Breaker was knocked down once again by another blast.

"Be careful Raven you are being surrounded." Ryss said into Raven's coma-link. He nodded his head and closed down the link so he could concentrate on the task at hand.

"Shadow now!" Raven yelled

Ryss watched intently as the organoid descended from the air and into the Geno Breaker automatically making the Zoid stand to its full hight. Ryss smiled knowing Raven was going to be able to beat the three Geno Saurers with no problem. She gasped in horror when she saw the three Zoids closing in on him and making their attacks. One smacking the Geno Breaker in the back and making the Zoid to fly forwards, and run straight into a incoming bullet.

"Three's going to be a challange." Raven said to Shadow

The coma-link appeared on Raven's screen again and he began to grow irritated with Ryss.

"What?" He asked harshly

"Why don't you stop messing around and get on with the business of winning?" She asked

Raven growled and shut of the link. What he didn't see was Ryss starting to break down.

"Come on Raven, I know you can do it. It's only three Geno Saurers you have to defeat. I know your strong enough. Raaaveeenn!" Ryss cried

* * *

Raven sat in his cockpit trying to come up with a plan to get these Zoid's off of him. He had saw the perfect chance. One of the Zoids raised its head ready to shoot its head cannon, but Raven put up his left shield. It deflected the blow, but it ricochet and hit in the Zoid Eve council area making the Zoid Eve come to life, realising the power that is needed to awaken the Death Saurer. Raven looked at the Zoids in front of them and they seemed to freeze.

"What's going on?" He asked

He looked up at Ryss and noticed she was crying. He opened his cockpit so he would be able to hear what she was saying.

"I guess its all over, the world's coming to an end. Everything is going to be destroyed by the Death Saurer."

For some odd reason, hearing that causeed shivers to go down Raven's spine.

_'This isnt going to be good.'_ He thought

* * *

**A/N:**Oh yeaa. What did you guys think? I have no idea how I should end the battle, I want to do something different, but I don't know what to do. **If you have any idea's PLEASE let me know**! Also, the end is near, no really. Its only going to be 5 or 6 more chapters maximum. Once I finish with this fanfic I will be going back to** "Now and Forever"**

Lexii


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Gotta love those hotel computers let me tell you. haha Well right now I am in Florida and the rain is coming down in buckets! Argh. What a better way to pass time then to write! :D

**Disclaimer:** No sadly I do not own Zoids. I am just borrowing some of the plot. Though, if they would like to give me ownership of Zoids... I see no problem.

* * *

**Chapter: 27**

Raven shifted his gaze to the Geno Saurer standing near his Geno Breaker. It was the exact same Zoid he had before it transformed into the Geno Breaker. He got back into his Geno Breaker and flew the Zoid up to Ryss to make sure she was okay.

"Listen Ryss-ahhh" Raven screamed in pain when his Zoid was shot down by one of the Geno Saurers.

An electric shock ran threw his body making him space out for a second. He stood his Zoid up and got ready to fight. The Geno Saurers surrounded him once more and began shooting him, showing no sign of stopping

"Poor Raven, still fighting and it's all so meaningless, Why bother continue to fighting when the world is coming to an end. Why cant he under stand that. Why can't he understand I don't want him to die when there is no point." Ryss said tears streaming down her face.

"You think three Zoids is going to stop me? This is just the start!" Raven yelled as he hit the switch to turn on his boosters. He rocketed towards one of the Zoids and cut it's head off using on of his retractable claws.

"Get out of my way you pile of scrap!"

Raven smirked as he watched the Zoid fall to the ground.

"Hey Prozen, I hope your watching. As soon as I'm finished here I'm coming after you." Raven said while the Geno Breaker let out a fearsome roar

"huh.. he survived!" Ryss exclaimed with joy

One of the Geno Breakers started to shoot at him trying to detract him as the other Zoid behind it got ready to fire a charged particle beam.

Luckily, Raven saw it and ducked just in time. Just missing the beam by the skin of his teeth.

"I warned you before, don't get in my way!" Raven yelled as he rocketed towards the other Zoid with the Geno Breakers nose horn down and ready. The Geno Breaker hit the Geno Saurer right in the charged particle mean cannon with the horn. Shadow laughed from inside the Zoid core. The Geno Breaker pulled its head back taking the blade out of the Geno Saurers moth watching the head blow up.

"Just one more Shadow"

Raven wasn't paying attention, and the Geno Sauer behind him shot a charged particle beam at him, but the alignment must have been off. The only thing the beam hit was right shield.

"RAVEN!" Ryss screamed more tears spilling out from her sea green eyes

She sat on top of Specula panicking wanting to go down there and help him so badly, but she knew she could only sit and watch. When the dust cleared a little she watched with wide eyes as the Geno Breaker emerged from the smoke.

"You made it" Ryss sighed in relief. She thought she lost him for good.

"This is getting old quick. I don't have time mess around with you guys when there is bigger fish to fry."

The last Geno Saurer shot at him a couple of times, but Raven wasn't giving up just yet. He blasted the boosters forward once more and grabbed the Geno Saurers head in its mouth. The Geno Breaker's sharp teeth piercing threw the zoids armor. The Geno Saurer roared in pain as its head was detached from the rest of its body. Raven sighed as he watched the head fall to the ground.

"Shadow go back over by Ryss, I don't want to waste all of my energy yet" Raven commanded

Shadow roared and did as he was told. In the distance Raven heard the sound of an approaching Zoid and turned around to see where it was coming from. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was actually glad that Van showed up. Now both of them will be able to stop Prozen.

'_Since when do I want to work with Van?_' Somewhere in Raven's head a voice spoke.

'_Since you realized you aren't going to be able to do all of this alone_' The other part spoke up

"Shut up!" Raven yelled

"Raven are you okay?" Ryss asked coming onto Raven's coma-link

"Yea..I uh was just thinking out loud..." Raven smiled sheepishly

"Raven?" Another coma-link appeared on his screen

"Van, you gotta help me stop Prozen!" Raven yelled

"Once I fuse into the body of the Death Saurer, I will become the most powerful force this world has ever known. My dreams will be fulfilled, my plans will reach completion. Nothing and nobody will be able to stop me! Now at least Planet Zi will become mine. I will rule the whole world." Prozen spoke as he had a insane look in his amethyst eyes.

"Your not going to get away with this Prozen!" Van yelled as he charged Prozen

'_What does he think he is doing?_' Raven thought

Van was about to hit Prozen, but was knocked out of the way by the Death Stinger submerging from the ground. Raven watched as the Blade Liger was thrown to the ground like a little toy.

"We have been waiting for you Death Stinger. Now the time has come for us to fuse to the Death Saurer. We choose to submit ourselves completely to its power. And then the moment of destiny will arrive, and power will be all mine." Prozen laughed

Raven and Van watched as the scene before them unraveled.

"Why aren't you moving, now is the time! I order you to offer your body to the Death Saurer now!" Prozen yelled at the Death Stinger

"Your right Dark Kaiser, now is the time." Hiltz spoke from inside the Zoid core

"huh? Explain what you mean by that?" The Dark Kaiser asked

Out of nowhere the grey substance on Prozen began to grow and take over Prozen's body.

"What are you doing? Where did you get the power to do this? Stop interfering... you fool." Prozen said struggling to do so as the substance began to strangle him.

"Your the fool, you thought you were on the road to ultimate power but you were really a means to an end. Don't you see ? The Death Saurer used you in order to for fill a higher purpose. It needed a host body to protect its Zoid core and you were chosen." Hiltz snapped back

"I am the Death Saurer!" Prozen yelled

"Believe what you will what you believe in vain. Your role wasn't to hold complete power but to help some achieve it. You are insignificant, the only one that can control the Death Saurer is an Ancient Zoidian, an Ancient Zoidian such as myself. You have performed your task well, the core of the Death Saurer has been protected thanks to you. Now it is time for me to take the power of the Death Saurer. Farewell Prozen." Hiltz spoke

"Why is this happening? WHY? WHY!" Prozen yelled as the substance took over Prozen's whole body.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that took me longer than expected. I went on this one website where you can watch Zoids videos and I had to keep on rewinding to get every sentence. haha How stupid is Prozen to think that Hiltz would allow Prozen to have complete power of the Death Saurer? Now that this chapter is complete I think there are only going to be three more chapters and thats it. Then maybe an epilauge, but I haven't decided yet. Until next chapter, Lexii

If I have not read or reviewed your stories at all today, I am really sorry. I will try to sneak onto the computer later tonight and read them!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

AN UPDATE!

Yay I'm back from Florida... well I have been for awhile now, and that means NO MORE HOTEL COMPUTERS! haha yess. On the downside, I just started school last week, and let me tell ya. IT SUCKS!

I am getting so much homework and it is limiting the amount of time I have to update and stuff. I'm going to try and have this story finished (at the latest) near the end of September and (the earliest) middle of September. I'm sorry it has been a long time since I have updated! I also have 3 other stories I am currently writing for, but my main focus is going to be finishing this one, so unfortunately, my other story "Now and Forever" will be put on hold once again. I will resume writing for it as soon as I am done with this story. I just don't want to be writing for so many stories especially when school is going on. This chapter is a little longer than some of my previous chapters. I also want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! You guys are awesome! :D

Enjoy!

P.S. Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, but I wanted to get it up because I haven't updated it in awhile. I will go back and add in some descriptions when I have more time. Most likely tomorrow considering its a long weekend. Yes!

* * *

**Chapter: 28**

"So now Hiltz is the one" Raven said to Van as they got their Zoids ready to engage in combat.

Both Zoid pilots watched in astonishment as the Zoid core started to break threw the armor of the Death Stinger. They watched at the Death Stinger fell to the ground lifeless. It amazed them how a Zoid with such power could die in a blink of an eye. (That rhymed!) The cerulean light that came out of the Death Stinger made it's way over to the Death Saurer's Zoid core.

"Hey Hiltz this is for you!" Van yelled while shooting at the blue light, however it was a useless effort on Van's part because the shots just got absorbed into the blue light.

"Don't bother Van, no one can stop me now, it's gone past the point of no return. Thanks to the Zoid Eve I have obtained unlimited power, the power of the Death Saurer!" Hiltz yelled

The blue light floated up to the Death Saurer's Zoid core and fused with it, making the blue bubble grow larger in size. The blue light made its way over to the Death Saurer, and the Zoid opened its chest plates, allowing the Zoid core to be installed into the Zoid. In a matter of seconds the Death Saurer came to life once again. It broke out of the glass it was molded into sending shards all over the place. Van got a coma-link from Dr. D saying there going to use the gravity cannon, and he immediately told Raven.

"Raven, their going to use a gravity cannon, we have to get out of here!" Van yelled over the coma-link.

Raven nodded and followed behind the Blue Blade Liger as the Zoids made their way to the edge of the city. They stood and waited for the palatalise shell to be shot. Van and Raven watched with worried expressions on their faces as the Death Saurer shot a charged particle beam right at the Ultra Saurus.

"Oh no he's hit the Ultra Saurus!" Van yelled

"The time for the transformation is near, the time for destruction on Zi, the time for a new era!" Hiltz yelled as he watched the Ultra Saurus squirm from the blow it just received.

* * *

Van and Raven we surprised to see the Ultra Saurus was actually still able to fire the shell after it took a hit from the charged particle beam. Everything around them turned white as the shell started to destroy everything in its path. Deep within the light you were able to see the Death Saurer trying to get to it's feet, as the shell tried to rip apart the Zoid. The Death Saurer started to glow a dark pink color, as the Death Saurer easily made its way out of the shell.

"An energy shield?" Raven asked

Van nodded

"You thought that was going to stop me didn't you? Well you have to keep in mind that this Death Saurer is much stronger than the one before. I am unstoppable" Hiltz said smirking

That caused Raven to growl, he steered the Geno Breaker so it was positioned right in front of the Zoid, and started shooting at it.

"Raven, thats not going to do anything! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Van yelled

Raven smirked, "Maybe"

* * *

Alexandria sat at the secretary's desk doing some filing for her boss, better known as Seto Kaiba. She heard her bosses door slam closed and looked up. She saw a man with a pink suit walking out of the office not looking happy at all.

'_I wonder what Kaiba did that that guy?_' Alexandria asked herself quickly shrugging it off and getting back to her filing.

She heard the door open and close again and she saw her boss walking over to her with a envelope looking mildly irritated.

"Open it" He said as he shoved the letter into her hand.

"Someone's a little pushy today" Alexandria replied

"Just open it" Seto said now rubbing he temples.

Alexandria opened the envelope and looked at the piece of paper inside. it was an invite to another charity ball, and Alexandria silently groaned. She was just at one of these not to long ago. Not only that, but it was for tomorrow night too. Alexandria didn't even have anything to wear to this ball.

"You will be going with me, I will pick you up at six" Seto stated flatly

"When did you get this?" Alexandria asked

"That man with the pink hair gave it to me, Now you will be going with me and I will pick you up at your apartment at six"

"Well what happens if I have something going on?" Alexandria answered back

"It doesn't matter because you are going with me weather you like it or you don't" Seto said

Alexandria frowned, "What makes you think I want to go with you in the first place? Duke probiably got the same invite, I will just go with him"

"If you go with Duke, you won't have your job back. However, if you go with me, you will still have your job" Kaiba remarked

"Why do you want me to go with you so bad?" Alexandria asked with a playful smirk

"Because you shouldn't be going to these kinds of charity balls with trash like Devlin"

Alexandria smirked and stood up and walked over to her boss.

"Now, you can invite any woman you want to this ball, but you choose me. Why?" Alexandria asked seriously confused.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to let you guys know I decided that I'm going to get rid of the whole one week on Zi 3 years on earth thing. I just wasn't liking the idea of all that. It seemed like a good idea at first, but now that I think about it isn't that great of an idea anymore. So in total, it has been 2 weeks since Raven has seen Alexandria at the charity ball, and 3 1/2 since Alexandria has been taken away from him. I also narrowed everything down and there are going to be 31 or 32 chapters total. Chapter 31 or 32 being the epilogue.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Well.. I have some terrible news. The website I would use to watch the Zoid episodes has been taken down.

The good news is I will still complete this story, except it won't be exactly like the show anymore. It will be changed up a bit, and this chapter is a little shorter, but the nect chapter will be up soon, so don't worry! lol

I want to give a huge thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are amazing! :D

* * *

**Chapter: 29**

"Raven you can't be serious!" Van yelled as he watched his enemy fly up to the Death Saurer's face getting ready to blow a charged particle beam into his face.

"Relax Flyheight" Raven said rolling his eyes, and shooting the charged particle beam at the Death saurer's face, and quickly flying down to the ground before Hiltz can react

"Raven, you have a death wish. If were going to defeat the Death Saurer, were going to need you" Van said seriously

"Is that all you got?" Hiltz asked shooting at the little Rev Raptors, and Dark Horns that got in his way.

Raven watched in amusement as Van shot bullets at the Death Saurers legs, obviously not doing any harm to the Death Saurer.

"Take that Hiltz!" Van yelled while continuing to shoot the Death Saurer

Hiltz just laughed, "Your going to need more than fire power to be able to beat me Van"

"Listen Van, that is obviously not doing anything. Were going to need to break threw the metal plates protecting the Death Saurer's Zoid core"

"Nothing is powerful enough to break threw that!" Van yelled in frustration

"Every lonely creature will be inialated!" Hiltz yelled shooting a charged particle beam towards the sky and everyone watched as the beam separated into several other beams and sporadically hit random places on Zi.

"Come on Raven, every second spent with doing nothing is killing innocent people!" Van yelled

"If I remember correctly, I am the one who came up with the first idea to take that monster down" Raven said smirking

"Whatever" Van said as he folded his hands across his chest looking away.

"Van look out!" Raven heard Fiona call out to him

Raven looked up and saw thousands of spears heading towards Van, and he wasn't;t even paying attention. Raven got his charged particle beam ready and shot it at the perfect moment burning all the spears to crisp.

"R-Raven?" Van asked as he recovered from his shock

"Watch it Van" Raven commanded annoyed

"Why did y-you do that?" Van asked his eyes as big as saucers

"I said if anyone is going to defeat you it's going to be me. I have no intention of letting Hiltz get to you first" Raven replied smirking

"Everyone wants a piece of Van" He said laughing and speeding his blade liger towards the Death Saurer, Raven fallowing behind him.

They both started shooting non stop at the Death Sauer both becoming annoyed when they realized Hiltz set up an energy shield.

"Haven't you both realized why I let you survive up to this moment?" Hiltz asked them both

"Huh?" Raven and Van questioned at the same time

"To suck in your powers right when you need them the most!" Hiltz yelled while opening the chest plates giving both Zoids an opening to the Death Saueres Zoid core, both pilots trying their hardest not to get sucked into the Core.

Van tried all his hardest while Raven's mind started calculating ways he could beat this Zoid. His face became less worried, and the one smirk Alexandria loved oh so much spread across his lips.

* * *

"Well" Seto began, "None of the other woman out there are like you, there is something about you that makes you special. Something no other woman possesses, and that's why I want to go with you. Because I'm starting to like you, Alexandria"

Alexandria started in shock at her boss. Did THE Seto Kaiba just tell her that he liked her?

'_No, I must be dreaming. There is no way this cold hearted, prick could ever like me, as well as anyone out there. Duke even said he has no experience with woman what so ever_' Alexandria thought

Alexandria looked up from her twiddling thumbs and back at her bosses eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

'_Okay well, maybe he does. But that doesn't necessarily mean I feel the same about him right?_' Alexandria questioned herself

Before Alexandria could respond she felt Seto's hand cupping her cheek, making her look into his eyes. Alexandria gasped they weren't the normal cobalt blue but darker, much darker. They weren't scary, they seemed to intrigue her by how mysterious and alluring they are. Her vision of his dark eyes was obscured when she saw something tan cover over them. Then she noticed his face was coming closer and closer to hers. She too closed her eyes and felt Seto's lips press against hers. His lips were soft, yet firm against her own and she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Alexandria could no longer process what was going on anymore, she was to intoxicated with his touch. She felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and she immediately pulled away stumbling backwards.

"S-Seto--" Alexandria tried to calm her breathing

"Alexandria, just let go. He isn't coming back to you" Seto said sternly

Although Alexandria knew it was true, Seto's sentence felt like thousands of knives hitting her at once. She looked away and let a stray tear fall from her eye.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh, I wonder what Raven would think if he saw Alexandria and Seto kissing! Can anyone guess the ending? I don't know if it is too soon to tell what is going to happen though. I already have chapter 30 typed up and that will probiably be up soon, I just have some minor changes I have to make to it. I want to get this story done ASAP, so I can continue on with Now and Forever and my new ygo fanfics as well. Caio!


	30. Chapter Thirty

I hope you guys like this chapter. It is the second to last! The next chapter will be the end, but if you think I should do an epilogue or something then let me know because I am still debating weather I should have a epilogue or not.

* * *

**Chapter: 30**

Alexandria turned around to face Seto with confusion written all over her face.

"What do mean he isn't coming back?" Alexandria asked

"What I sad" He responded looking down at her

"How did you know about all of that?" Alexandria asked

"Dice boy told me" Seto responded

Alexandria mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"You don't have to worry about going to find a dress, I already bought one for you" He looked down at his watch, "It should be arriving at your house

Raven and Van tried their best to hang on and not get sucked into the Death Saurer's Zoid core.

"Van I have an idea, but we have to do it quick. I'm going to blow a charged particle beam right into the Zoid core while it is open. I need you to stand in front of me while I am charging it up so he won't notice right away"

Van's eyes shot up, "Raven that's a really good idea"

"Were waisting time come on!" Raven yelled

Van nodded his head and stepped in front of the Geno Breaker. Raven locked onto the ground and watched as the beam started to charge up.

"3..2..1 Van move!" Raven yelled

Van complied and moved his blade liger just in the nick of time. Van watched from the sidelines as the beam shot out of the Geno Breaker's mouth and right into it's Zoid Core.

* * *

Alexandria got out of the limo, Seto insisted that he gave her a ride home so she didn't have to take the bus in the rain. She gratefully accepted the offer and was sitting in the limo right now next to Seto Kaiba. It was probably the most awkward thing that has ever happened before. She would try to make conversation, but he would just reply with grunts or 'hn's'. He was working diligently on his laptop right now and paying no attention to her what so ever. Alexandria sighed and laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes hoping the ride to her apartment will be over as soon as possible.

"What's wrong?"

Alexandria heard someone ask. At first she thought it was her imagination because since when does Seto Kaiba start up a conversation? The she heard him ask her again and he eyes shot open darting to his face.

"Nothing, I am just thinking" She responded resuming her position and closing her eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence

Alexandria opened her eyes and looked over at Seto giving him a questioning stare.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow night" Alexandria responded

"Oh. Are you excited?" He asked with a light smirk

Alexandria looked over a him with a sarcastic glare, and he laughed. Alexandria's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Y-y-y-ou just laughed!" Alexandria exclaimed

"What is so amazing about me laughing?" Seto asked an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

"Nothing, Its just that I never heard you laugh before. You should laugh more often, you have a really nice laugh" Alexandria pointed out

"Hn" Seto responded

When the limo came to a halt Seto looked over at Alexandria and smiled.

"Call me as soon as you get in and tell me if your dress has arrived"

"Your not serious are you?" Alexandria asked

"Does it look like I am joking?" Seto responded

The door opened and the limo driver put his hand out for Alexandria to take. Alexandria reached for his hand, but Seto took her hand before it could connect with the drivers.

"I will take her Fredrick" Seto said coolly.

Alexandria watched as he pulled a back umbrella from a compartment below the seat and stepped out of the car reaching his hand out to take it with Alexandria's. When both of their hands touched each others there was a electric jolt that ran up both of their arms and they abruptly pulled away from each other, and nervously laughed. As Alexandria stepped out of the limo Seto held the black umbrella over her shielding her from the poring rain. When they both got up to Alexandria's floor, she saw a big plastic bag handing from her doorknob and looked at Seto.

"It's the dress" He responded ushering her over to the door to her room.

Alexandria took her keys out of her purse and opened the door as Seto grabbed the dress.

"This is a nice place you got" Seto remarked looking around.

"I know your going to love this dress, I just know it" Seto said looking over at Alexandria and opening the package

* * *

Van, Raven, the republican, and imperial army watched as the Death Saurer started to crumble to it's feet once again. The Geno Saurer's blast pierced thew the Zoid Core and out the back of the Zoid causing to core, and everyone in it to die automatically. Raven sighed in relief and turned his back on the Zoid and started to walk out of the city.

"Raven where are you going?" Van called out to him

Raven turned his Zoid around to face Van's Blue blade liger and smirked, "Home"

With that he turned around and Van watched as the red giant left the city and headed towards the Ultra Sarurs. Raven sat in his Zoid walking towards the Ultra Saurus ready to see Dr. D about his time machine. It has been about a week now and Raven was anxious to have Alexandria back. It has been a while since she has been here with him and every time she invaded his mind he got so anxious to have her in his arms once again.

* * *

**A/N:** How do you think this chapter turned out? Let me know, and if you have any idea's for an epilogue then let me know because I'm not so sure if I am going to do one yet because I don't have any ideas! Reviews and your idea's are greatly appreciated! :D


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Alright, I decided I am going to do a epilogue for this story because I have a lot I can write about with an epilogue. OMG I AM SO SORRY!

SERIOUSLY, I APPOLIGIZE PROFUSELY FOR MY ABSENCE!

I started writing some stories for Twilight, and I got so into them, that I literally forgot about this story! Ah, Twilight is just so addictive though, as well as the books! If you haven't read Twilight yet, then I suggest you do! The books are by Stephanie Meyer. Also, I didn't describe Alexandria's reaction to the dress Seto bought her because it wasn't that important. lol

* * *

_**Chapter: 31**_

By the time Raven made it to the Ultrasaurus everyone was already standing around yelling and cheering. He wasn't looking forward to go threw all those people just to find Dr.D. He sighed in annoyance, people would be all over him and that was the last thing he needed. All he needed to do was find the dusty bum, get to his time machine, get back to Earth, and find Alexandra. Nothing he did involved these people standing before him and his Geno Breaker. Now that was something he hasn't thought about, what was going to do about Shadow and the Geno Breaker? He could easily bring Shadow with him, but putting the Geno Breaker into the time machine will not be a good idea. Raven opened his cockpit and jumped out, making a smooth landing on the golden desert sand.

"Raven!"

"Raven you did an amazing job!"

"I love you!"

"Your so cool!"

Raven smirked at the last comment and he looked at the younger boy who said those three words and smirked.

"I know." He responded while walking away with his nose high in the air wearing an arrogant smirk on his youthful features. Then again did he ever not look so arrogant?

The people were now starting to crowd around him and he pushed them out of his way ignoring their praise. After about 15 minutes Raven was only about to walk 20 feet because of all the people around him. He was getting really annoyed right now, he was about to punch this one guy out of the way until he heard Karl Schubaltz voice behind him.

"Raven, Dr. D needes to see you!" He yelled

"Yea, I know, but I can't get there with all these people gathering around me." Raven stated flatly, glaring at the people.

Karl silently laughed and called out to the people to move out of the way, so Raven can make it to the huge Zoid.

* * *

Raven was lead to the labratory section of the Zoid, and he was left on his own to find room 234. He went down hallways checking the doors rather quickly.

"230, 31...32...33..okay." He said

Raven pushed open the door and saw Dr. D sitting at his desk going over some paperwork. When Raven cleared his throat to get the old mans attention he looked up at Raven and smiled.

"Is it ready?" Raven asked

Dr. D's smile only grew.

"You know it kid. Now you have to change into this." Dr. D said revealing a black tux.

Raven wrinkled his nose in disgust, "There is no way you are getting me into that thing."

"Now, now, Raven. When you see Alexandria and you are in your dirty battle clothes do you think she is going to welcome you with open arms?" The old man asked

Raven snorted, "Of course she will."

"You know Raven, I won't be so sure if I were you. To be honest, that is actually very disrespectful for you to do that."

Raven sighed and snatched the tux out of Dr.D's hands.

"I'm doing this for Alexandria, not you." Raven responded

* * *

When Raven stepped out of the bathroom Dr. D whistled.

"Whats cookin good lookin?" Dr. D was in hysterics

"Never say that again." Raven said biting back a laugh of his own.

"Now, lets' not keep you waiting any longer. Step into that metal box, and hold your breath!" Dr. Exclaimed

Raven did as he was told, before he closed the door to the machine he looked over at Dr. D.

"Thanks, I mean for doing this and all."

"It was no problem. Not shoo shoo." Dr. Said

Raven took a deep breath and held it. The lights in the machine dimmed, and there was a neon green light above that started to count down at 10.

10...

9...

8...

Raven could feel his stomach going into knots.

7...

6...

5...

His palms were starting to get damp

4...

3...

2...

His nerves were getting frazzled.

1...

The machine's lights turned on and they were glow different lights. The machine started to shake, and Raven held onto the side bars, so he couldn't fall over. There was a screen and there were numbers and clocks floating around on the screen. In a matter of moments, everything came to an abrupt halt, and the doors slowly opened.

Raven stepped out of the machine and noticed he was in a bathroom stall?

"You have to be kidding me." Raven said to himself.

He walked out of the stall and found the exit to the bathroom. He opened the door and notice he was in a very nice looking place. The lights were dimmed and there were balloons everywhere. It was a huge ballroom with many people in it. Raven was on a veranda and had a birds-eye view of the whole gathering. He scanned the dance floor, but found no trace of Alexandria. He shifted his amethyst eyes to the bar and saw her in all her glory. He felt all those weeks of being depressed, and sad being lifted off his chest. He looked at her and sighed in content, she was beautiful. She was wearing a tight fitting dark blue dress. It went a little above the knees, and had a modest neckline. She had her hair up in a bun with her bangs framing her face. Raven licked his lips in anticipation and nervousness. The only thing separating him from her was a 30 foot drop. He needed to find stairs, and quick.

As soon as Raven made it down stairs, which was about 30 minutes later because he was unable to locate a stairwell, he ran over to the bar. He quickly became annoyed when he didn't see her there. His eyes began scanning the room for her when his eyes laid on her, everyone else in the room didn't matter anymore. All he saw was her, then he noticed _him_.

His anger rose when he saw her giggling and smiling with the man she was currently dancing with. How dare him go near her, didn't he know she was his? When he saw the man spin her around and bring him tightly to his chest he wanted more than ever to rip her out of the low-life's arms she was currently in.

Raven ran a hand thew his onyx locks, trying to calm himself. When the song ended, Raven's legs quickly carried him over to Alexandria. They were about to start dancing to the next song until Raven's voice stilled the both of them.

"I think it's my turn to dance with the beautiful lady." Raven said with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

This is probily one of the longer chapters I have written in awhile. I want to apologize again, that was totally rude of me to put of this story of this long. Sigh. I hope to be updating sometime this week maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I realized there was still a lot there needs to be done so there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I promise! I want to get this story done, and I know you guys don't want to wait another month and a half for the next update! I still can't believe it has been a month and a half already, wow the days are really flying by. Again, I am terribly sorry, and I will be updating soon. The story should be finished by the end of next week.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER!

JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY AND THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE WHICH WILL BE POSTED ASAP!

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: 32**

It's not him, It's not him, It's not him Alexandria chanted to herself. If she is not hallucinating -which she definitely am- then Raven, Raven from Zi is standing right net to me. Alexandria slowly turned her head to be met with the most gorgeous sight ever.

Oh, it was him, no doubt. All six-foot-several-inches of him. He was wearing his usual arrogant smirk, and a tuxedo? Alexandria couldn't help but stare at the man before her. The wall she has spent so much time building while he was gone seemed to crumble at her feet in a matter of a nanosecond as soon as she looked into those smoldering amethyst eyes. There were so many questions floating threw her mind at this moment.

How did he get here?

Is it really him?

Why is he here?

Alexandria snapped out of her trance and looked up at Seto who was currently wearing a scowl.

"I can dance with her no matter how many times I want to. You can have her when I say I am done." Seto said folding his hands across his chest.

Now it was Raven's turn to scowl.

"She isn't your property." He shot back.

"Your right about that, but I highly doubt she will want to dance with the likes of you." Seto said while dropping his hands at his sides and moving closer to Raven.

Alexandria knew this wasn't going to end good, so she decided to stop it.

"Guys, guys, settle down." She said while stepping in between the two.

"Seto, I want to dance with him." She spoke

Seto growled, "Fine but I get her as soon as this song is done." He said directing is sentence to Raven.

Seto didn't bother fighting with Raven because he knew he was so above him, he knew Raven was just trash compared to someone like him. Not only that, but he knew Raven was the man Alexandria loved. He guessed he was wrong when he thought the fool wasn't going to come back.

"R-Raven?" Alexandria stuttered

He smiled a dazzling smile.

"H-how did you get here?" She asked

"I had Dr. D make me a machine that would transport me to Earth. I figured if Prozen can have one made, then why can't Dr. D." He responded

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms wound their way around her waist. Everything around them disappeared; the talking, the people, the camera's. They only saw each other. Amethyst looking into sky blue.

"I love you." She whispered so softly that Raven had to strain his ears just to be able to hear her.

"I love you too." He replied dipping his head to capture her lips in a blissful kiss.

When they both pulled away because of the lack of oxygen, Raven absentmindedly ran his knuckles down her cheek. He still couldn't get over the fact that SHE was right here.

Standing in front of him.

In his arms.

It all seemed to good to be true, so he pinched his left forearm with his right hand. He heard Alexandria's soft giggle and looked down to meet her clearly amused eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked

He smiled, "I just wanted to see if this was all true. Good things like these don't ever happen to me."

"Well hopefully we can change that." She whispered

Raven pulled Alexandria closer so he was now hugging her has they danced to the soft music.

"Come back with me." He whispered his breath fanning across her neck making her shiver.

"Raven...I-" She hesitated and got nervous when Raven pulled back to look at her.

"You don't want to?" He asked casting his eyes downward towards the expensive wooden floor below their feet.

"No I do but what are.... _we_?" She asked

"Whatever you want us to be." He said going back to his former position, and Alexandria resting her head on his shoulder.

"Raven, I knew you are a lot of things, but a charmer?" She asked

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." He whispered in her ear.

Alexandria was incapable of seeing his face, but by the tone of his voice she knew he was smirking. As a matter of fact it seemed like he was smirking a lot lately....

"Your going to have to tell your friend bye." He said pulling away from her and taking her shoulders in his hands and spun her around in a 180 degree angle.

Sure enough, Seto Kaiba was walking towards him looking as arrogant as ever.

"I will leave you two alone." He whispered and ghosted away from her.

Alexandria opened her mouth to speak, but was silence when Seto held up his hand halting her.

"I know, your leaving with him. I am fine with that, but just for the record you have to be at work at 7 o'clock sharp on Monday morning." He stated looking down at her

Alexandria immediately scratched the back of her neck. He was able to get the first part right, she was leaving with Raven. However, what he didn't seem to know was she wasn't planning on coming back him anytime soon. "Listen Seto, I'm leaving with him. As in leaving and not coming back. I'm not going to be able to make it to work." She said while looking a everything but the man in front of her.

"Well I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not going to fight about it because by the look on your face I can already tell that your mind is already made up. Let it be known that you are one of the better secretaries I have had, and I will definitely have a hard time looking for a replacement." He said

She had to laugh at that. She was going to miss Seto. Sure he was a cold-hearted bastard, but there was just something about him that kept you up and going.

"Oh and just for the record, I broke it off with you." He said and smirked down at her.

She smiled, "Fine by me. Bye Seto."

She wasn't expecting anything in return because that was just how Seto was. He just grunted and stalked off somewhere in the distance. She was surprised that she was even able to get a grunt out of him. Yep, she was definitely going to miss him.

"Ready for the best night of your life?" A voice asked from behind starteling her.

"You know it!" She exclaimed and walked over to Raven.

The couple walked out of the charity ball hand in hand, more than ready to start there new life _together_.

No Prozen. No Rapuki. No Rosso. No Ryss. No Hiltz. No Seto.

Just _them. _

Just them living their lives together and being able to love each other without anyone getting in the way.

* * *

**AH! So what did you guys think?! **

**I hope you liked it! THIS IS NOT THE END! Well technically in a way it is... but I think the ending of the epilogue is the official ending. **

**Speaking of which....**

**The epilogue will be taken place five years after tonight, so we will see how Raven and Alexandria are doing in the future! That chapter will be up ASAP because I already started on it, plus I want to get this story complete. I have been working on it ever since March! lol**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Alright, here were are. The final chapter!

And just incase you forget, this chapter is set 5 years later, but we will flash back into the past for most of this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter: 33**

Alexandria sighed and lied back into the green grass. Today was a beautiful day and she couldn't help but take advantage of it. Considering is has been cold and rainy for the past week. She looked up into the clouds and watched as they floated threw the sky and out of her eye sight. She subconsciously rubbed the shiny stone on her third finger. It has been exactly 5 years from that day and its amazing how she remembered it like it was just yesterday...

**xx**

"Raven where are we going?" Alexandria asked gripping onto his arm. They weren't exactly in the safest part of town right now, and she really had no idea where he was taking her.

"Hn. You'll see. It will be a surprise." He spoke.

Alexandria was taken back. "What happened to the old Raven because I have no idea who I am walking with right now."

Then he laughed... he never laughed. Well a little, but tonight he just seemed so different to her. She guessed she was right when she though time changed people...

"As I said before, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied looking forward, his gaze locked on something ahead.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "I never thought you would be one for surprises. I like this Raven better though." She said as she poked a delicate finger into his chest.

"Now, now, lets not get physical." He smiled down at her

They walked for a little while longer until the couple came to a little worn down house.

"Uh. Raven what are we doing here?" She asked

"What you don't trust me?" He responded

"No, of course I trust you. I was just wondering why we would come _here_."

"Well you will be seeing soon enough. I think you will really like it." He responded giving her hand a reassuring squeeze while opening the wooden door.

Alexandria stepped into the darken depths of the what seemed to be a house? Raven reached for the light switch and flipped it upwards, turning on all the lights in the foyer. There was a staircase and Raven led her upstairs.

"Wait.. are we going to... you know...." She trailed off.

He smirked at her shyness. "Of course!" Her eyes widened and it made him laugh. Before she got a heart attack he had to let her know he was just joking. "No were not going to do_ that_. Come on."

He led her to another group of stairs and when they made it to the top there was a closed door. Raven pulled forward and opened the door exposing what was inside.. or outside for that matter. They were standing on top of the little building, and in the distance there was a perfect view of downtown Domino. It was absolutely beautiful. Not only that but there was a little table set up with candles on it facing the city.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"I love it." She breathed. "How did were you able to do all of this?" She asked

He laughed and signaled for something. She heard a low growl and whipped around to see Shadow standing behind her.

"Shadow! I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around the organoid.

Once she greeted Shadow she walked over to where Raven was standing and hugged him.

"You don't realize how much I missed you." She said pulling him closer

"I think I have an idea." He said smiling

They both pulled away and Raven ushered her over to the little table where he pulled the chair out for her and took his seat across the table. Shadow came out carrying two plates of spaghetti and set them down in front of each occupant. Alexandria gasped she couldn't believe he did all of this!

When the two were done eating Shadow came and took their plates away and they started talking about what they did while the other was gone. Then all of the sudden, the conversation started to get really serious. They started talking about how much they loved and missed each other terribly. Then out of nowhere Raven stood up and walked over to her side of the table fumbling with something in his black pants pocket. Alexandria didn't have to see it to know what it was, and she already knew her answer. He stood in front of her as he began to speak.

"Those weeks while you were gone from me were the worst weeks of my life, ask anyone and they will agree with me. It got to the point to where I didn't even want to live anymore, there was no use in me living if you weren't there with me. I don't ever want you to leave me again. I know we haven't spend that much time together but I feel as though I have known you forever." He paused as he dropped to one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pants pocket, opening it. "Alexandria Driscoll will you marry me and make me happy once more?" He asked

Unshead tears made their way down her face. "yes. Yes I will marry you Raven." She exclaimed falling to her knees kissing him. He took the very expensive ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

**xx**

That night was the most amazing night she has ever had in her entire life. They got married on Earth, but eventually came back to Zi and started a new life together. Surprisingly, Raven joined the Guardian force... only with some heavy persuasion on Alexandria's part.

Alexandria held a very good job as the secretary for a very large company in the city. Raven and her had a son who was now 5 years old named Vega -who looked exactly like Raven- and she was 5 months pregnant with their second child. Vega would be attending his first year of school in the fall, which he was very excited about.

The three of them lived in downtown Ziopolis, where the Guardian Force head quarters was. Due to Raven's job, she became fast friends with Fiona and Moonbay. Van and Irvine didn't trust her at first because at the time she was engaged to their arch enemy. Irvine and Moonbay started dating about a year ago, and they are going very well. Unfortunately, for Thomas, -who was still head over heels for Fiona- Isn't happy that Fiona and Van got married earlier that summer. It wasn't a shocker though, everyone was expecting it would happen sooner or later. Oh yea, and Alexandria would be moving up to an executive position in the large company starting next week. It was really funny how much her boss now reminded her of Seto Kaiba back on Earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked from above her.

"Just how everything happened the night you proposed and how perfect our life is now." She said looking up at him.

Raven plopped down into the grass and laid next to her.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if I never came back for you?" Raven asked

"I don't know. Honestly, but I am glad you did come back." She responded

"Me too. And yes. Our lives are perfect."

She laughed thinking about how true Raven's statement was. She had everything she ever could have wanted and more. And to think, it all started with a _wish_...

* * *

**Fin.**

Gosh, I still can't believe this story is over already! Just goes to show you how fast time flies by...

I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for staying with me! You guys are the best there is!

Thank you so much. Tell me how you liked the ending. If you think I may have been able to do a lot more with it, then tell me. I might end up re-doing the end anyways but I am not sure yet. Again, I want to thank all you guys for staying with me!

-Lexi.


End file.
